The Witcher
by Loony-1995
Summary: An alternative version to the Goblet of Fire with a new twist on the Triwizard Tournament. It's just Ron's luck to get picked for the wizarding contest with his best friend, Harry Potter, and enemy, Draco Malfoy, as his teammates. Co-written with xanthrypus.
1. The Beginning

**This story has been co-written with Xanthrypus; Hope you enjoy this story and please review, we do love comments :D**

THE WITCHER

Chapter One : The Beginning.

Ron stood next to Harry waiting excitedly; they were at the Four hundred and twenty second Quidditch World Cup Final! This was the most anticipated date in any Quidditch fan's diary and they, the Weasleys, had managed to get prime tickets!

They got seated at the prime ticket holders VIP top box at the stands. There was only one problem with this though. Harry Potter was coming, Ron didn't mind that but sometimes that guy could really get on your nerves; he was either angry at someone or something, depressed about his 'terrible' life or he would just never shut up. But the worst thing was that Hermione was here. Yeah, he didn't mind her; she would always help him with school work and homework and sometimes pulling her right buttons and starting a fight to get his steam out but at the moment things between them were a bit awkward.

Ron had dumped Hermione Granger only a week ago!

They had started dating after Hermione and Harry had saved Sirius Black but it wasn't as Ron had thought it would be. She was a rubbish kisser and the two dates they went together turned out to be a utter disaster; she went on about talking about harry and the upcoming school year; he had got enough of it. She just wasn't ready for a boyfriend yet; well that's what Ron had decided. They had been together for a month and Ron thought that he might as well end it there, so he had owled a simple note:

_Dear Hermione,_

I really don't think we suit and it isn't working between us. you are not ready and You are not really my type. So I'm dumping you. Hope we can still be friends though, for Harry's sake at least. Oh, and I don't think we should tell anyone that this little 'fling' happened. Not even Harry.

From Ron.

_P.S My mum wondered if you want to come round this summer. We are going to the Quidditch World Cup Final; Ireland versus Bulgaria, Dad somehow managed to get some tickets at the top box and it should be fun. See you then._

And that was the end of that. Ron never got a reply but guessed she had got the note when she didn't hug him, when she came to the Burrow. But Ron didn't mind that the relationship had ended; even though its was not even a relationship in the first place, there was plenty more witches and muggle girls around.

Ron decided he didn't need a girlfriend; he just needed a girl to kiss and tongue. Who said you had to be in a relationship to get a quick snog or to have a quick fling or just a quick quickie?  
This year at Hogwarts Ron was going to change his attitude towards girls; they would be kissing and touching objects and nothing more.

"Look Ron!" Yelled Harry, this pulled Ron out of his thoughts. The commentator had announced the Irish team, Harry pointed over to a hole which has just appeared; suddenly the Ireland Quidditch team flew out. Leprachauns and four-leaf clovers turned the pitch and stands into a whirl of green and golden rain has began to fall, suddenly....

BANG!

All green and gold raining leprachauns were blasted away; Bulgarian team was here.

Browns and dark reds swirled everywhere but Ron's attention wasn't on the patterns being made by the colours, but on the beautiful women dancing below.

They were enchanting, magical and gorgeous. Ron turned to his right to see Harry also staring at the veelas and all of his brothers had been entranced by these creatures. Their eyes were glazed over and it seemed that only his dad, Ginny and Hermione were not indicted by these 'women'.

"Why are they like that?" Ron asked his Dad who was watching the boys with a smug smile on his face.  
"They're veelas son. Enchanting beautiful creatures but trust me they are incredibly aggressive and nasty when they want to be. I wonder why you haven't been enchanted." Answered Arthur, many reasons whipped around his head as to why his son wasn't acting like a complete Muppet. He wasn't affected as his heart belonged to his wife, Molly, and the two girls wouldn't be affected as they were girls, so the only way they could be affected is if they were lesbians. And from their laughs they weren't; they where pointing and laughing at the twins who were trying to 'dance' but they looked more like two drunken dads at a wedding. Maybe his son was gay.  
"I dunno. They are good dancers and are pretty but I wouldn't go after them though," smiled Ron; they would come after him, he thought silently to himself. "I certainly wouldn't act like a right arse to get them," Ron nodded towards Harry who was now going towards the railings, "better stop him," he walked in between the twins, who were still 'dancing', and pulled Harry back.

Harry snapped out of it; the veelas' dance had come to an end. It was time for the real entertainment.

"Theeeeeeeey're OFF!" screamed Bagman. "And it's Mullet!Troy! Moran! Dimitrov! Back to Mullet! Troy! Levski! Moran!Back to troy! TROY SCORES!

The match had been going on for two hours; Both teams were playing without mercy but Ireland chasers completely controlled the match and Bulgaria were, surprisingly, losing.

"I THINK KRUM HAS SEEN THE SNITCH! HE'S BLASTING OFF TOWARDS THE IRISH END! EVEN IF IT IS THE SNITCH THEY STILL WON'T BE ABLE TO WIN,I THINK HE JUST WANT TO FINISH THE MATCH AND STOP THE IRISH TEAM FROM MASSACARING BULGARIA" yelled the commentator,

Krum's fingers stretched out as far as they could, his fingertips just touched the snitch...

BOOM!

A massive explosion ripped One side of the stand completely open; Death Eaters were here!

"WE DIDN'T GET OUR INVITE SO WE DECIDED TO CRASH!" Laughed a masked woman wickedly. Black mists of Hooded and masked death eaters came pouring through.  
"AVADA KEDAVRA" yelled one of the hooded death eater and green light missed the commentator and hit the person standing next to Bagman.  
"MORSMORDRE!" Yelled a deep husky voice that came to float besides the main female Death Eater. The dark mark shot up into the sky, fear gripped the stadium.

It was silent for just a few seconds as the shock and fear settle in but soon there was hell, just as the death eaters had planned. People were being raised up and tortured as they tried to flee. Screaming women and children could be heard but tortured people's strangled screams were the thing that would ring out in people's ears. Flashes of green shot everywhere, whether they were from people trying to hit the death eaters or from the death eaters themselves.

Panic. Death. Pain. Goodbyes.

"RUN!" "BECAREFUL!" "TAKE CARE OF GINNY!" Shouted Arthur, he whipped out his wand and Ron's oldest brothers followed suit. They ran in to the thick of the fight yelling hexes and curses to save as many people as possible.

Ron didn't hesitate, he bolted down the stairs to ground level pushing people in his way and just kept on running, he didn't once look back to see if anyone had followed; he didn't want to die this early.

Ron guessed the attack had been a few hours ago and he was just sitting down, leaning on a large oak tree. He could just see hell in front of him; he had climbed a hill and had a clear view of the Quidditch pitch and surrounding fields, well what was left of the pitch.  
Fire and thick black smoke were rising into the starless black velvet above. The first dark mark was still visible and was the largest but other small dark marks had been made; this meant there had been more deaths, more pain and more goodbyes.

Time pasted and Ron was getting more and more anxious, still no one had come this way or called for him.

Was he one of the only ones to make it out alive and well?


	2. A Dazed Guest

**The Witcher, Episode 2 : A Dazed Guest.**

"Ron! RON!"

Ron's eyes shot open and his right hand automatically went to his wand and he jumped up ready to face whatever was screaming his name. Ron was thrown backwards by a large red blur. Molly Weasley. Molly hugged Ron as tight as she could, not ever wanting to let her youngest son go again. Tears poured down her face like rushing rivers, heavy bangs under her eyes were she hadn't slept in worry and her face looked much older than she normally did; she had missed her son too much of care.

"Ron, y-you're s-safe," Molly managed to choke through her sobs; "I've got him! Ron's alright," she shouted, as loud as her broken voice would allow her too.  
"RON!!!" Yelled a frizzy blur, as Ron was once again pulled into a strangling hug by the bushy haired brunette,  
"I was so scared," Hermione whispered to his ear, it was plain to Ron that she still had very deep feelings for him. Suppressing hugs, smothering kisses and flowing tears were all that Ron saw for the next hour; every member of Ron's family just wouldn't let go. They had been so scared that he had been tortured and murdered by the death eaters.

_Next Day: The Burrow's Living Room_

Ron, Hermione and Harry talked silently in the Weasley living room. Harry and Hermione were telling him everything that had happened at the Quidditch world cup after they were separated, when suddenly Arthur Weasley's loud voice interrupted them.  
"The Daily Prophet, Merlin, Ron, we really did think you were a goner; over 10,000 people were killed that terrible night. A lot of them were kids who were not even reached seven, Troy and Mullet were killed in the Irish Team and Dimitrov and Levski were killed in the Bulgarian Team, they were near the opening explosion, it was a massacre out there. And guess what...none of the death eaters were caught and there had been a mass breakout from Azkaban, some very important and dangerous death eaters escaped, the attack on Quidditch world cup was just a distraction to keep away aurors and they were completely successful. Dumbledore always said dementors are not always reliable but Fudge is just stubborn to admit it, now he paid his price."  
"The ministry are trying to play it down, but as usual aren't doing a very good job. They just keep telling themselves You-Know-Who is not coming back," added Bill joining the conversation, "but I think the ministry does have an idea as to who three of the main death eaters were Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe Senior and Goyle Senior, but of course they say they have nothing to do with them and those sly bastards have given A LOT of money to the ministry so the ministry will just ignore these truths."

_Four_ Days After The Quidditch Attack. Kitchen, the Burrow.

"Now I have all called you down here for one very important and sad reason," began Albus Dumbledore; all the Weasley family, Harry and Hermione had been called down to the main table for a 'meeting', the reason for which only Dumbledore, Molly and Arthur knew, "Xenophilius Lovegood who lives on that side of the hill near your house was killed at the tragic and disgraceful Quidditch attack by the death eaters, leaving his daughter an orphan. Now I have already spoken with Arthur and Molly and they have happily agreed to this and I have spoken with Luna Lovegood, his daughter, and she is perfectly happy to stay with you and I would like you to be very delicate with her; the young girl has just had a heavy loss, so she should be welcomed as she is one of our own. She shall be arriving here in a few minutes from St. Mungo's so please allow her to settle in," finished Albus Dumbeldore, tears had been welling up in Molly's eyes.

As expected, Luna Lovegood stepped into the Weasley house five minutes later after the meeting. She had waist-length, straggly, dirty blonde hair and large silvery grey eyes. She had a dazed and quiet expression about her, her eyes were teary but seemed a nice, true person but somewhat different.

"Hello, I'm Luna Lovegood. It's nice to meet you all," she smiled a teary smile at the Weasley's, her voice sounded dreamy and away-with-the-fairies, but she did seem to really genuine. They all took a chance to hug her or shake her hand in case of harry but she paused at Ron...  
"Hello Ron. You seem different than your family, more confident and more certain with women than your brothers. I think I like you," she gave him a hug and the dazed expression seemed to be gone for her little speech to Ron but returned as soon as she finished.  
"Erm...thanks Luna, it's nice to meet you too," Ron grinned awkwardly not knowing what to say back to her; everyone in the room ,except Fred, George and his brothers, were confused; his parents, Ginny, Harry and Hermione didn't know about his habits with women.

Luna was allowed to bunk with Ginny and Hermione in Ginny's room. She got on well with everybody.  
Ginny and Luna soon became best friends as they belong to the same year and they helped each other in their homework and other things.  
Luna and Hermione didn't get on very well as Hermione mostly disagreed about Luna's theories about unknown magical creatures but Luna didn't seem to mind it too much.

A small funeral was held at the cemetery near Ottery St. Catchpole. The whole Weasley family, Harry and Hermione were present there to give support for the young girl. The funeral was a sad affair which wasn't long and they all gave Xenophilius Lovegood their respects and Luna took more time to speak some words about her father and she finally broke down on Ron's shoulder, Ron seemed to always be by her side.

Luna settled down quite quickly with the Weasley's and got on well with the rest of the family but she got on well most with Ron. Ron knew the only way she can calm down after her nightmares about that night at the Quidditch world cup; he could take her mind of it so easily. He knew Luna was fond of bizarre magical creatures and she loved talking about them. So he always listened to her patiently and watched as her eyes lit up when she talked about them. Sometimes she would have weird silent moments and only Ron would be able to make her come out of her hazes. Soon Ron and Luna became friends, in fact very close friends, who could trust each other with anything.

Fred and George didn't miss this friendship and took it the wrong way about their recently found closeness and they thought they HAD to warn her.

Fred and George popped their head around Luna's and Ginny's door, hoping that only Ginny wasn't there and entered the room. Luckily for them she wasn't. They found Luna reading a book called 'Quibbler' on her bed inside the room.  
"Hey Luna, could we speak to you in private for a bit?"  
"Of course, come in" she said in her absent-minded way.  
"It's about Ron," Fred and George sat on the bed opposite her.  
"Oh Ron is amazing, He listened to me speaking about crumple horned snorkacks, normally everyone else always runaway when I speak to them about it!"  
"Just be a bit careful around him," started Fred impatiently. He didn't want to hear about the stupid creatures Luna likes to speak about.  
"We don't wanna see you hurt...you know after what you've had to go through," finished George.  
"I don't see anything wrong with him, he's a nice guy," answered back Luna, oblivious to what they were getting at.  
"Yeah, that's what we're trying to get at," started Fred, hoping she would get the feel of their conversation,  
"He is a bit of a - what's the muggle term?' Womanizer,"  
"Ron's only been home for five days and he has already been with 10 muggle-girls,"  
"We don't mean dating them, Ron just snogs them senseless and well...err,"  
"He erm... touches them," said Fred awkwardly, hoping that she would get what they were going at; he didn't want to explain it in anymore detail.  
"Yeah Ron was a good guy, he could be really caring but just he use girls like flesh toys"  
"Oh, I see.... Don't worry I'll be fine; Ron and I are just friends, and I can look after myself" Luna said in her dreamy voice which annoyed both Fred and George to the core and they left the room grudgingly. Why couldn't she see?!

Luna thought that whole conversation was pointless! She knew about Ron's history with girls and she knew what he was like; what girl didn't know?  
Ron was fast becoming famous within girl circles, muggles and witches alike, for being an amazing kisser, being incredible with his tongue and excellent with his hands.  
She knew she only liked him in a friendly way but she knew that this year at Hogwarts was going to be a lot of fun for both her and Ron.

Hope you guys enjoyed and please review :D


	3. The Hogwarts Express

_**The Witcher - Chapter 3. **_

"FRED, GEORGE, HURRY UP!" Yelled Molly Weasley at the top of her lungs, her temper had reached boiling point and the twins were in for a big deafening lecture when they got downstairs, "WE'RE GONNA BE LATE OTHERWISE!"

"Do your brothers ever hurry up?" asked Luna as she and Ron sat impatiently in the Burrow's living room.  
"Nope, they're always late for everything! They were even born two weeks late," sighed Ron, he did wish his brothers would lift their arses up quickly. The quicker they got to the station and on the Hogwarts Express, the quicker Ron would be able to show his new looks and attitude, he was very interested how the girls react to it.  
"What ya reading Luna?" asked Harry coming to the living room with his trunk and Owl when he saw Luna turning her newspaper upside down.  
"The Quibbler, my dad used to run it, but now some friends of his do. I must say they have done a very good job this issue," she smiled in her day-dream way.

"I've heard that the Quibbler is a load of rubbishy fake stories, it's always contains stories about spotting some crumple horned snorkacks or whatever it's called" said Hermione, she disliked Luna greatly; she got on too well with Ron for her liking.  
"It's not, they are great stories. Maybe you should learn to expand your mind, 'Mione, may be what the quibbler says might be true." said Ron getting in the defence of Luna. Hermione felt her heart flutter and butterflies swoop around her stomach when Ron called her by his nickname for her.  
"WE'RE GOING," Bellowed Molly, after she had given the twins an ear-splitting 'talk' about time sense.

Arthur had been given a muggle car by the ministry with an enchantment on it (to make it bigger) to take the Weasley's and their guests to platform 9 3/4. It was a squashy journey and Ron thought he wouldn't be able to walk when he got out; his long legs just weren't made for a small crowded car, even for a magically enhanced car Weasley family was too large.

"Ah, my poor legs," complained Ron as he lunged around the car, trying to get his cramped legs back to normal, "Bloody hell, I am never ever going in a stupid car ever again," Ron cursed under his breath, making sure his mother and Hermione didn't hear his foul language.  
"Come on, we don't have all day," smiled Molly, her anger had gone as quick as it had come and she was now had a few tears in her eyes; she did hate saying goodbye to her children each year.

"OH, RONNIE, YOU'VE GROWN UP SO MUCH! BE A GOOD BOY NOW, LOOK AFTER GINNY, HERMIONE AND LUNA," Howled Molly as she said goodbye to her tallest but youngest son. He smiled cheekily at her and hugged her tightly. He didn't care that everyone had looked around, when his mum had started crying, he didn't care that everyone could see him hugging his mum; he loved her too much to care.  
"Yeah, mum, I'm gonna be fine and I'll look after Ginny, 'Mione AND Luna for you. I'll miss ya mum,"

"Now, I don't want you to chase after the girls in school this year son," said Arthur as sternly as possible. He had seen his son mature and become 'handsome', and he also knew Ron's little adventure with muggle girls this summer.  
"Yeah Dad, I know, I know. You have given me this 'talk' before," smiled Ron as his dad went to start talking again, "I wouldn't do such things." Ron smiled _'I'll just let them run after me_,' he thought slyly.

"Ron, come 'ere, we wanna speak to you," Charlie called Ron over to him, Percy and Bill. What did they want with Ron?

Molly created a scene and attracted more attention when she said goodbye to the rest of her children and the children who were so like her own. She just wouldn't stop crying.  
"Be good now," was all that the Weasley children could make out as Molly waved the train and her children off. Ron felt himself silently disagreeing; there were too many girls to choose from and to have 'fun' with at Hogwarts.

"I'm gonna go and sit Lucy Jones -,"  
"Who's Lucy Jones? I've never heard of her before," asked Ron suddenly interested,  
"She's a friend of mine in Huffelpuff,"  
"Oh, cool, see ya later then," smiled Ron as Ginny pulled her trunk towards a pretty-looking blonde girl. Ron winked at her cheekily, she giggled and winked back. No one else seemed to notice anything,  
"Come on, let's find a compartment," Ron took the lead and Harry, Hermione and Luna followed him. It took them a while but finally they managed to find an empty compartment at the end of the train, but it was right next to the Draco's Slytherin gang.

Neville had joined them five minutes later, they all bought sweets from the trolley witch, Ron and Harry were playing wizard chess, Neville was discussing Herbology with Luna, while Luna also read the Quibbler upside down and Hermione was reading a book. The journey had been going peacefully until Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass showed their faces at the door's window ready to crash the little Gryffindor party.

"What do we have here then? A compartment for losers?" laughed Malfoy wickedly, not expecting anyone but him to rule this conversation for the next minutes.

"Weasley?" said Greengrass in shock and disbelief; since when did Ronald  
Weasley look hot. Hermione held Ron's arm to stop if Ron lost his temper and punched Malfoy but Ron remained cool and calm, paying no attention to her shocked look.  
"Yes," he replied coolly to the cute looking blonde girl, just like he was talking to another Gryffindor, "that's me," Ron smiled suggestively at her, she just giggled and started to play with her hair, Malfoy's mouth hit the ground! Was Weasley hitting on his girlfriend?! Luna just smiled knowingly.

Draco tried to put his arm around Daphne's waist, but she was having none of it; she just pushed his arm back and gave him her evilest look she could.

"I'm Daphne Greengrass," she said sweetly, but there was a hint of sexiness in her voice, "it's nice to finally meet you."  
"Ron, Ron Weasley, I must say it is a pleasure to meet you," Ron got up, took her hand and kissed it. Her cheeks blushed and she giggled once more, "you are so much more gorgeous than I have heard, maybe we should get to know each other a bit more in person later," Ron winked at her, she blushed. She knew exactly what he was on about and couldn't help but smile back. Harry and Neville shoved their hands in their mouths to stop themselves bursting out with laughter and Luna had the biggest beam on her face. Hermione and Malfoy on the other hand looked at Ron like they could kill him with their glares.

"I think it's time we left," ordered Malfoy angrily, Crabbe and Goyle just smiled at him; they also found funny.  
"Oh, I'm going to go now,"  
"Ah, how sad? I shall see you soon though Daphne, I shall make sure of that," Ron smiled as Daphne closed the door and they walked back to the Slytherin compartment. Hermione shot daggers at Daphne as she walked away.

"That was hilarious," Harry couldn't contain it any longer. Him and Neville burst out laughing and Luna sniggered quietly.  
"Did you see Malfoy's face? He looked like he had stepped in Dragon's  
dung," grinned Neville, he didn't think his sides would ever be the same again.  
"Good one Ron," Harry patted his friend on the back happily; not realising that Ron really was going to see Daphne again.  
"Well, I think it was stupid," sniffed Hermione, tears were in her eyes. She pushed past Ron, who was still standing up, and stormed down the train's corridors.  
"Ooh, I wonder what is wrong with her. I personally thought it was very amusing," commented Luna.

Rumours and comments on Ron's new look flew up and down the train, every girl hoping to catch a look at Ron. And when he did pass a compartment full of girls or if he had to squeeze past them in the train's small corridors, the group of girls would blush madly and would giggle at anything Ron said. All of this made Harry laugh harder, they did look rather stupid.

"Did you hear about the thingy going down at Hogwarts this year?" said a Huffelpuff girl, her friend shook her head, flirting with Ron, who was standing behind the Huffelpuff girl a few steps away.  
"Well, it's this competition and it's gonna be open to anyone in 4th year of higher, I think I'm gonna enter as I'm in 5th year – Laura, are you listening to me?" The Huffelpuff girl waved her hands in front of Laura's face, still no response. The girl turned around to see what Laura was gawping at. She blushed as she saw Ron walking towards her.  
"Well, I wish you good luck then...," Ron said, suggesting he wanted her name,  
"Charley, Charley Hollands and this is Laura," she blushed a fiery red; this fitty wanted her name!  
"Good luck then Charley Hollands," he kissed her shaking hand, "it was nice meeting you. Nice meeting you too Laura," he bent down and kissed the 5th year's hand, "goodbye ladies."

Ron had to get back to the compartment and tell the rest.  
"SNAP!" Yelled Harry; him and Neville were playing exploding snap, "I win again," smiled Harry arrogantly.  
"What's wrong Ron?" asked Luna, when she saw Ron burst in.

Ron sat down before he explained what he had heard, minus the giggling girls and hand kissing.  
"Wow, so there is a competition open to our year and up," said Harry with a smile on his face, Ron nodded, "I'm so gonna enter," Ron rolled his eyes at Harry's self-confidence.  
It was good to have self-confidence but Harry just took it too an annoying big-headed level.  
"Yeah, and I think I should try 'n' get some girl this year; I bet they're gonna like me! I'm gonna have them falling at my feet, I am a damn hero after all" smiled Harry egotistically.

Ron found himself trying to conceal a snort at Harry's thought; who would go for him? Harry might be a hero but he was short, had no muscles, wore thick ugly circle glasses which looked like they belonged in the 80's, his hair stuck up waywardly that always seemed to be greasy and he had a stupid scar on his head, which Ron had heard many girls laughing at. Harry couldn't get a girl if he tried, he probably wouldn't be able to get a blind girl!

The train ride went smoothly without an incident. It had gotten dark and Hermione had joined them, she suggested that they should change to their robes.  
"We're here," smiled Luna happily as the train came to a stop.

This year Ron was going to try and make his best year at Hogwarts and not anything or anyone was going to stop him, maybe he would enter this competition and show everyone he is a hero too and not just Potter's sidekick.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, please comment =D


	4. 4 Houses, 8 Girls, 1 Boy

The train reached the station and students began to climb out of the train. Ron picked up his and like a perfect gentleman offered to carry Luna's trunk too. Luna accepted his help and picked up Harry's and Ron's Owl cages and Hermione's cat basket, for which Hermione was very grateful and said thank you in return.

"Urgh, help me a bit Ron! This stupid trunk weighs a ton," yelled Harry to Ron, who already had his own trunk and Luna's.  
"Bloody hell! Can't you do it yourself Harry, it's your own stupid trunk and I've got mine and Luna's," asked Ron, trying not to get annoyed with Harry so early on in the New school Year.  
"No I can't, that's why I asked you to help," some Ravenclaw girls including Cho Chang giggled as they walked past Harry; he had a small trunk but yet he made pulling it look like the hardest thing in the world. Yet Harry, being rather arrogant, thought they were flirting with him because of his extremely good looks, so let his trunk go so that he could wave and wink at them.

"AHH, MY FOOT," Yelled Harry, bouncing around on his un-flatten foot. The girls burst out laughing and walked on quickly.  
"Harry, what have you done?" asked Hermione kindly, even though she had seen what had happened and had nearly burst out laughing herself.  
"Dropped my bloody case on my poor foot,"  
"Well, I'll take it for you then," Hermione, very easily, dragged Harry's trunk away like it was a feather. Some 6th year boys had been watching the proceedings and laughed at Harry; he had just had his trunk dragged easily away by a girl!

***

"Come on everyone, or we are going to be late for the feast," called Hermione back at Neville, Ron, Harry and Luna.  
"Coming 'Mione," yelled Ron back, before rolling his eyes at his friends, "does she ever stop ordering people around?" he smiled at them, Neville just shook his head and Luna laughed.

***

"Now this year shall be a different year for you all," began Albus Dumbeldore; the opening feast had just finished, and Harry had finally stopped moaning about his 'poor foot', "as you may have heard of, in the past, three of the biggest schools in Europe have taken part in a special competition," said Dumbeldore grandly, whispers started but stopped as soon as Dumbeldore opened his mouth to speak, "these three schools are Beauxbatons Academy of Magic from France, Durmstrang Institute from Eastern Europe and Hogwarts. This year we, Hogwarts, shall be hosting this magnificent tournament here, so I expect you to be nice, polite and welcoming towards our foreign guests," Dumbeldore paused, "Now I am guessing that many of you wish to enter this tournament, win the five thousand galleon prize money and the eternal glory that comes with it," many heads nodded, including Ron's and Harry's, "But sadly not everyone is able to enter the tournament, since there is a high danger and death risks," whispers started up again, "Therefore we, the minister or magic and I, have decided to bring the goblet of fire, a magical object which will choose the worthy students who can partipate. The goblet will be brought after our foreign guest arrives and anyone who are the age of fourteen can put their names in it." yelling started up from students who were not yet fourteen, who had been hoping to enter the tournament, but the rest of the hall seemed happy with this limit, but older pupils were annoyed; this meant more competition to get in, "The other two schools are arriving here in a week, on the eighth of September, so preparations for their arrival shall begin, and as soon as they have arrived and are settled in, I shall give you more details about the Tournament," finished Dumbeldore, "So without further ado, goodnight students and staff, we shall see you in the morning," he smiled, signalling for the prefects and head boys and girls to start moving everyone out to their dormitories.

The usual clattering of pupils getting out of the hall was noisier this year; they had something to gossip about.  
"Hmm, did you two notice that?" said Hermione, looking towards the teachers' table.  
"'Mione, we are not mind-readers, notice what?" asked Ron, his mind seemed to be in another place...or on another person.  
"Dumbeldore never introduced a new teacher, and the DADA teacher's place is empty," she said curiously.  
"He or she is probably just late or feeling ill, so stop worrying," Ron wondered why she always had a question about something, "I'm gonna see you two later, I said I would meet someone."  
Before Harry or Hermione could say goodbye or ask him where he was going, Ron had gone.

Ron walked calmly down the halls of Hogwarts, winking at any girl he liked the look of. He knew where he was going and liked the thought of what he would be doing when he got there.  
As he got closer to his destination, the halls became emptier and colder and any male pupils who he passed would either ignore him or give him a dirty look.

"I DON'T LIKE YOU ANYMORE, JUST GET OVER IT!" Yelled a female voice,  
soaked in anger and frustration.  
"OF COURSE YOU STILL LIKE ME I'M THE PRINCE OF SLYTHERIN! THE RICHEST GUY IN THE WHOLE GODDAMN WIZARDING WORLD!" Yelled back a male, who Ron recognised as Draco Malfoy. Ron would be right on cue.  
"I'M NOT YOUR GIRL ANYMORE AND ANYWAYS I LIKE SOMEONE ELSE!"  
"OH I GET IT, YOUR DUMPING ME SO YOU CAN GET WITH THAT GRYFFINDOR WEASELBEE,"  
Draco made sure that 'Gryffindor' was even louder than the rest of the sentence; he wanted the whole house to know who she wanted to be with.

"What? Ron Weasley? That handsome fourth year boy? Yeah, good on ya, I would do him," yelled a Slytherin girl, who had guessed who Draco had meant.  
"Yeah, Merlin, you would, wouldn't you?" Laughed another Slytherin girl.

"HE'S A GRYFFINDOR AND A WEASLEY FOR FUCK'S SAKE" Bellowed Draco,  
annoyed that the girls of Slytherin agreed with his, now, ex-girlfriend.  
"YEAH, BUT HE'S SEXY," shouted back the girl, who Ron realised was  
Daphne, "AND ANYWAY YOU WERE GOING WITH PANSY BEHIND MY BACK,"

"OI, don't get me dragged into this! He tried to but I was having none of it; there is only one man for me. Ron Weasley," she smiled dreamily, Slytherin girls near OOOhed in agreement. So what if he was a Weasley and in an enemy house; handsome and sexy was an understatement!  
Draco realised he was losing and left the dungeons with a bang, he came so fast out of the Slytherin common room door that he didn't even realise that he had just walked past Ron.  
Ron went into the dungeons before the door closed.

"Aw, Daphy, I heard it all. Are you ok, hunny?" smiled Ron, looking like he  
actually cared about her.  
"Oh Ron! Don't let any Slytherin boys find you here they will murder you,"

"That is a price I'm willing to pay for you sweetie," some Slytherin girls aww'd at this, "look I think, you need some fresh air and a talk, come on," Ron grabbed Daphne's hand.  
"Thanks Ron, she needs a friend right now," Pansy spoke up and kissed him on the  
cheek, a faint black lipstick mark was left, "you'll be the first person I go to," she winked at him, and he winked back, making sure no one else saw.

"Where are we going Ron?" asked Daphne,.  
"Oh, just somewhere a little more private and a little more silent," he winked, and she giggled, knowing what he implied.

After a minute more walk, they arrived at the broomstick shed, which Ron had  
been told was a good place for making out.

"Do you want to talk about what happened Daphy," Ron said in the most soothing voice he could muster. "I am a good listener."  
"Oh do I look like someone who need to talk," Daphne cooed in a sexy whisper that made Ron's BIG friend wake up, "I want to know how good you are with your lips."  
"With pleasure my lady," with that he kissed Daphne with everything he has got.

"Good night Daphne, until next time," winked Ron, as he left Daphne in the shed, after a good thirty minutes snog session. She murmured a reply but Ron was already half way back to the castle. 'His first prey felt really good' he smiled to himself.

"Sorry," said Ron, as he bumped into a Huffelpuff girl,  
"Oh, that's ok," she smiled.  
"Oh, hey, aren't you Laura, we met on the train,?" Ron smiled, realising that this could be  
his second catch of the highly satisfying night.  
"Oh, yeah," she giggled.  
"Well, there was something I forgot to give you last time we met,"  
"Really wha-," Laura was cut short as Ron put his lips on hers. He pushed  
her up against the nearest wall behind a statue, she didn't give much of a resistance, and how many girls get a good night snog from the most handsome guy in school.

"Goodnight Laura, until we meet again," Ron smiled cheekily, leaving her out of breath behind a statute.

Ron whistled happily and loudly without much care in the world as he walked down the halls of Hogwarts, before he spotted something.  
"Hello? Aren't you Charley Hollands?" asked Ron.  
"Oh, yeah," she smiled, "I am."  
"Oh good, I've been looking for you all day,"  
"Wh-," once again the girl was cut short as Ron kissed her passionately.

***

"Goodbye Charley, I hope we meet again," he smirked as he left her in an  
empty classroom completely shocked.

Ron was once again making his way back to the common room, when he heard a girl crying. He poked his head around an empty classroom door.  
"Hey, hey, what's the matter?" he whispered gently to the sobbing girl. She looked up,  
"I caught my boyfriend kissing another girl,"  
"Now, that wasn't very nice of him, have you dumped him yet?" Ron sat beside her and put a long muscular arm around her, pulling her in closer, she didn't seem to mind.  
"No, he doesn't know that I know,"  
"Well, you have to tell him, or get revenge somehow," said Ron, knowing exactly how this girl could get her 'revenge', "What's your name? I'm Ron."  
"I know who you are," she smiled, realising that her 'revenge' could be fun, "Cho Chang, Ravenclaw," Ron knew that Harry had a massive crush on her, but hey, Harry can wank himself.  
"So who is your slimy boyfriend?" Ron asked trying to steer the conversation his way.  
"Cedric," Cho had tears once again when she said this. "Cedric Diggory."  
"Oh that Diggory boy, He was trying to hit on Hermione during the world cup" Ron said frowning a little, this Diggory is likely to be his opposition in his conquests. "You are better off without him."  
"Yes, I realized that now." Cho said now smiling.  
"So how are you going to get your revenge then?" Ron smiled bringing the conversation back on track.  
"Well...," she stopped her crying and pressed her wet lips to his, Ron gladly welcomed them.

Ron winked at Cho, as they left the classroom 15 minutes later, telling Cho that they should do this again in front of her 'soon to be ex-boyfriend', she giggled at this and went on her way to her common room. Ron went in the opposite direction, wondering if he would ever be able to get back to his common room to get some much needed sleep.

"OH, I HATE YOU! I WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!" Yelled a girl.  
"WELL THAT'S SOMETHING WE AGREE ON!" Blasted back another.

Ron turned the corner to see the Patil twins fighting.  
"Girls, girls, calm it," said Ron, wondering if he could use this cat fight as opportunity to get another two girls out of this, they turned to him, "Pavarti, go back to Gryffindor and we can talk there, Padma we can speak now,"  
"What use is talking gonna do?" shot back Padma.  
"Trust me, You'll see," he smiled, Pavarti nodded, she trusted him, and walked back to Gryffindor; Ron would have her later.

"Come on Padma, let's just sit down and talk about this," he smiled, gesturing to an empty classroom.  
"So what's the fight is all about?" Ron asked with a sincere advisory voice. "Is this about some boy?"  
"yes" answered Padma., "And the boy in question is you"  
"how did I get in to this, Padma?" Ron asked, he was now really confused. "I don't understand,"  
"well.... OH hell with it," Padma said taking a deep breath before answering "I have a crush on you and Pavarti is very jealous because she likes you too"  
"This is going to be a problem" Ron answered, inside he was smiling because of this small information he got.  
"But I am not going to share you" Padma was saying loudly interrupting Ron's wild imagination.  
"Then don't," Ron answered with his most seductive voice, "now if you are finished with talking why don't you do something about your crush on me?"

_**15 Minutes Later**_

"I don't think that that was much of a 'talk'," said Padma gasping for breath, the buttons on her shirt not done up probably. Ron said nothing but just winked and walked back to Gryffindor.

"Where have you been? I didn't think your talk with Padma would take that long," said Pavarti, annoyance creeping in.  
"Oh, yeah, things between me and her just got a bit heated, that's all,"  
Pavarti assumed he meant in as in anger heated not passion heated.  
"So what did you two talk about" Pavarti asked curiously.  
"Oh nothing, she admitted that she has a crush on me" Ron said waiting for some kind of expression on Pavarti's face.  
"And what did you do about it" Pavarti asked darkly. Anger coursing through her voice.  
"Oh I just said I like her sister much than her," Ron said smiling.  
"Oh.... WHAT!?"

"OMG! PAVARTI," yelled a girl, Pavarti jumped, ending hers and Ron's conversation, Lavender stood there giggling.  
"Oh, Merlin," Pavarti shouted and turned back to Ron, "we will have this history of magic conversation later," with that she bolted to the girls staircase happily.  
"Hello, Lavender," smiled Ron suggestively, Lavender didn't even need to be asked, she leapt on Ron, like a cat onto a mouse.  
"Ron! Where have you been? I haven't seen you all night, it's 9 at night, you are lucky that you got in before the curfew. -," Started a girl.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?" Shouted a frizzy haired girl, anger bubbling through her.  
"Bye Ron," she giggled and walked back up to her dorm, not caring that Hermione Granger had just caught them snogging.

"We have only been separate for a few weeks, and already you're getting another girl," whispered Hermione, making sure no one heard about her and Ron's relationship, "I thought there was some hope left for an us," she dropped her voice, hoping that Ron wouldn't hear. Ron got up from the sofa and hugged her tightly, resting his chin on her head.

"She just leapt on me, just before you walked in, I was about to push her away but you came and saw," Hermione wanted to push him away and to not believe his lies, but she loved him too much, so couldn't, and her heart wanted his lies to be the truth so much, that she believed every word.

***

"Any of you guys gonna enter?" asked Neville, as him, Harry, Seamus and Dean sat in bed still wide awake.  
"Yeah, might as well. Lots of other people are, but that means there is gonna be a lot of competition to get in," spoke up Dean, "how 'bout you Nev?"  
"Nah, I don't really think it's my sorta thing, I don't like attention, I am a half squib remember" he smiled, Dean had been expecting that answer.  
"Oh, I think I will too then, sounds good eh? I heard that one of the schools is just a load of gorgeous French girls," smirked Seamus cheekily, obviously hoping he would get one of them.  
"Bet I'm gonna get one," said Harry, arrogantly, "the fittest one going," the rest of the dorm laughed.  
"You couldn't get a blind girl, mate, you are so unfit that I wonder if you can even lift your other wand inside your pants" laughed Seamus. Harry threw a pillow at him, but it completely missed him, which made them laugh even harder.

"Guys, where's Ron?" asked Neville, who had suddenly realised that Ron was not with them, "I haven't seen him since the end of the feast,"  
"Sameo Nev, I saw him, he just smiled and disappeared into the crowd," said Dean curiously, now wondering where Ron was, but their thoughts on Ron's wonderings was soon gone. Their continued to talk on about the Tri-Wizard Tournament.  
Until they heard someone yell,  
"Ron! Where have you been? I haven't seen you all night, it's 9 at night, you are lucky that you got in before the curfew. -," Hermione voice rang loudly, Ron answered back, but it was at a normal level so his dorm mates didn't hear his reply.

"Turn off the lights," said Dean, confused faces turned to him.  
"What? Why?" asked Seamus, not catching on to Dean's plan.  
"We're gonna find out why Ron hasn't been here," smiled Dean. Harry got out his wand and turned off the light and the boys got into position.  
Ron slowly, silently, carefully opened the door,

"Merlin! They're asleep already," he whispered into the darkness and gently closed the door, being careful not to make any more noise than he had too.  
The lights flicked on.  
"Where have you been young man?" said Neville, in a very good mock voice of his grandmother. He stood with his hands on his hips and his face was a silly stern; he did look rather silly. But Ron just played along.

"Well...,"

"Don't you start on us Ronnie," Dean waggled his index finger and shook his head, in a motherly way.  
"We have been worried sick, Ronnie, you didn't even say where you were going AND then you come home at a ridiculous hour," tutted Seamus, in a high-pitched, Irish, old woman way.  
"We want an answer boy," Harry's voice was overly high and Ron couldn't help but fall over laughing. Neville, Seamus and Dean also laughed at Harry's voice.  
"We want an -," Ron copied Harry in a high pitched voice, but couldn't finish his impression as he was crying with laughter.

"Aw, just shut it guys," said Harry annoyed; they had been laughing at him for over 5 minutes and it was getting rather annoying.  
"OK, Harry, good one Ron," Seamus hit Ron on the back.  
"You guys don't mind if I go for a shower do you?"  
"Nah, I don't think I'm gonna be able to get to sleep, I can't get Harry's voice outta my head," smirked Dean, Harry tried to throw a pillow at him, but missed by miles.  
"Keep practising Harry and maybe one day you will be able to throw," grinned Ron, before pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it right onto Harry's head.  
Neville, Dean and Seamus laughed again,  
"Well done Ron," Seamus whistled and Ron bowed mockingly.  
"Is that a kiss mark?" Dean pointed at Ron's torso, Seamus counted the kiss marks,  
"Three different kiss marks! I think we can guess what you were doing,"  
"Now it is not what it looks like," said Ron, trying to get the boys away from the truth.  
"I think it does, three girls in 3 hours! Ron, you are a womanizer," said Dean.  
"A what?" asked Neville, confused at the muggle term.  
"A womanizer, someone who gets loads of girls and dates them just for sex, kisses and stuff like that," answered Harry, understanding that Neville wouldn't have heard of the muggle term before. Neville nodded his thanks.

"Ha, five in three hours is nothing. I think once I managed four in an hour and a half," grinned Ron, remembering his holidays, "Just three, nah, it was -," Ron stopped as he realised what he had just said.  
"Wha? Ron!" Dean got up and pointed his wand at Ron, "Tell us everything!"  
"Yeah, like how many girls you have just gotten off with!" said Harry, coping Dean's movements, Seamus did the same. But Neville couldn't be bothered, so just sat down and watched.  
"Now, let's just calm down and you let me have a shower," smiled Ron, hoping that his smiled would work on males as well as it did on females. Ron thought he saw Harry smile back, just like the girls did, but it was gone in a flash. Ron just assumed his eyes were playing tricks on him.  
"Nope you are going to tell us everything," Seamus looked so determined that Ron knew he was going to have to tell them or his downstairs would never be the same again.

Ron told them everything from his holidays to today's nightly events, only skipping his and Hermione's little fling. All of them had shocked faces when he finished his story.

"Ronald Weasley! Cho Chang," Harry glared at him, "Lavender Brown," Seamus growled, "Pavarti Patil," Dean sent daggers at him and when to start yelling, "sh, Dean I'm being amazed," said Neville, the only one who didn't mind Ron getting off with those girls; none of those girls were the one he liked, "Laura...something, Charley Hollands, Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson. I can't wait to see Malfoy's face when he finds out you had two of 'his girls'," smirked Neville.

Neville was fine with Ron the next morning, but it seemed that the rest of his dorm mates had started to blank him, unfortunately Hermione noticed this and picked up on it at breakfast.

"Hm, so what happened last night then?" asked Hermione as she poured her coffee.  
"Nothing much 'Mione, I spoke to you, had a shower, went to bed, why do ya ask?" answered back Ron, his voice was sure and sounded like he was telling the truth.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yep, unless I was drugged and something happen," Ron made sure he looked unsure, as if he thought he could have been drugged.  
"No, no, it is just, well...,"  
"What 'Mione, you know you can tell me," smiled Ron, his smile was trusting and he knew she couldn't resist. She smiled back.  
"It is just that you and the rest of your dorm mates, except Neville, do not seem to be speaking and Harry didn't sit with us this morning; he chose to sit with Dean and Seamus, up the other end of the table," She looked up the table and smiled at Harry, he gave a little smile back.

"Oh," Ron dropped his voice to a quieter level, "you like Harry," he whispered, knowing it wasn't true; she liked him.  
"No!" Hermione yelled, causing quite a few people to turn around and look at them.  
"Oh, oh, I was just checking, that's all," Ron made his ears go red and smiled happily, like he was happy that Hermione didn't like him. And without much thought Hermione believed him again.

* * *

Hope you guys like, please review, we have only a few :( Thanks, from Loony & Xanthrypus =D


	5. Arrivals & Lessons

Happy Valentine's day, hope you had a good day! Enjoy this chapter :)

* * *

_**The Witcher Chapter 5 - Arrivals and Lessons.**_

**A Week Later**

"Now gather round students," yelled professor Dumbledore as every student stood outside at the school grounds in the bitter cold.  
"Today is the 8th of September, today is the day on which our guests Durmstrang and Beauxbatons schools arrive here, at Hogwarts. Now, I know that you are a nice bunch of pupils, and so I expect you to welcome both schools with open arms, be polite and kind to our guests," Dumbeldore smiled at the students, who looked like they could kill whoever had thought that standing out in the freezing cold would be a good idea.

After 5 minutes, many students started to complain and considered going back into the welcoming warmth of Hogwarts, but then the giant squid let out a huge ear deafening roar.  
"It would seem our first guests have arrived," said Dumbeldore proudly.  
Suddenly a huge boat leapt out of the water and crashed down onto the water, massive waves rippled out of the lake.  
The crowd gasped impressed at their style of arrival. The boat came to a graceful stop at the end of the lake and a wide plank came out from a door.

A cold looking man stepped out; he had a pointed chin covered with a grey goatee, which curled at the end, his hair was long and grey, his robes were blood-red and he carried a gold and black staff.  
He greeted Dumbeldore as friendly as possible to him, but his smile did not reach his eyes; they still had a cold distant look about them. With a snap of his fingers, the seventh year Durmstrang students followed. They had blood-red coats on them as well and fur hats.  
"I know it's cold, but it isn't that cold," tutted Ron, thinking they had come rather overdressed.  
"It's always cold from where they come, that's the reason they are dressed up like that Ron" said Hermione with her best know-it-all voice.  
Ron just rolled his eyes and turned back to welcome their guests.

"Hey, isn't that Victor Krum?" yelled a student, pointing a male student with a square head.  
"Nah, it's Harry Potter!" called out Ron sarcastically. Some students laughed and a few of the Durmstrang students smiled at Ron. Unlike their headmaster, they seemed friendly and their smiles seemed true.

"They teach the Dark Arts at Durmstrang," whispered Hermione, standing in-between Ron and Harry.  
"And that is a problem because...?"  
"Well, they know the dark arts and their headmaster is a former death eater," Ron just rolled his eyes again; she had been researching the schools before they had got here.

The Durmstrang students stood behind their headmaster, who was now standing next to Dumbeldore.  
"Please, go and mix with students of Hogwarts, go and introduce yourselves," smiled Dumbeldore, the Durmstrang students looked nervous and a bit awkward. Draco Malfoy came forward and strutted out.  
"I'm Draco Malfoy," he said arrogantly and held out his hand for one of them to shake.  
"I'm gonna see if I can embarrass that twat," grinned Ron.  
"Hey, I'm Ron Weasley, how was your journey?" Ron walked out and spoke welcomingly and politely.  
"Hello, Von, I'm Victor Krum, but you can call me Vicky. The journey vas very good thank you," Victor held out his hand for Ron to shake, Ron shook it strongly.

Malfoy's mouth dropped open, he had just been rejected.

"I'm in Gryffindor, and if you need anything, any help, anything, please come and find me," Ron yelled so that all of the students could hear him.  
They smiled back at him.  
After that The Durmstrang students were at ease and mingled in with the Hogwarts students comfortably.

"Ah, it looks like Beauxbatons are here," Dumbeldore looked up into the wintery sky.

A pastel blue coach pulled by twelve huge, feathery winged horses flew high in the sky. It landed gracefully, without a bump, onto the icy ground. The carriage door was embossed with their golden coat of arms and opened to reveal golden steps. Now that the horses were on the ground, you could see their beautiful gold coats, but their eyes were red. Yet the red wasn't an evil red, but a warm red.  
Out stepped an elegant, huge woman, wearing black satin robes, laden with opal jewellery. Even though she was incredibly tall, she got out of the carriage with grace and composure, helped out by two tanned boys, who were wearing pale blue coats. She had olive-skinned features, huge black eyes, and sleek hair drawn back from her face. Overall, she seemed like a nice, welcoming, beautiful giant woman, the opposite of Karkaroff.

"Dumbly-dore," she smiled and hugged Dumbeldore, he looked tiny compared to her.  
"Come on zhen," she called and beautiful, enchanting females gracefully stepped out of the coach, followed by a few handsome elegant males. Some Hogwarts students wolf-whistled at the new arrivals; those girls did look good.  
"Phawr, I'm gonna try and get myself one of them," grinned Harry cockily, Ron just smiled and shook his head at Harry's stupidity.  
The graceful students bowed to their headmistress and to Dumbeldore.  
"Most people assume that Beauxbatons just take females, but they will also take males too," commented Hermione, proud of her knowledge.  
"I can see that 'Mione," said Ron, now completely annoyed at Hermione because of her constant remainders.

"Well it would seem that we are all here. I invite everyone to a huge feast in our guests' honour at 6 o'clock tonight in the great hall, I hope to see everyone there,"  
Dumbeldore beamed, before turning in and walking back towards Hogwarts, chatting with Madam Maxime. Karkaroff followed coldly behind.

Suddenly a huge flash cut the sky in two. The winged horses reared, spooked by the sudden storm. Massive, black clouds swarmed over Hogwarts and its students, thunder boomed around Hogwarts.  
A roar was heard and some students screamed. The horses became more distressed.

SNAP!

Their reins snapped and the beautiful horses fled into the forbidden forest. Everyone looked up to the skies, to see a majestic golden-yellow creature flying towards Hogwarts. The creature landed gruffly on the ground, the rider pulled the reins, and the creature threw back its head, roaring once more. It was a flying Sphinx

"Sorry 'm late Albus," came a harsh voice, Alastair Moody stepped off the dragon. His magical eye spinning, taking in the new sights, "just came from Egypt on your short notice."  
The storm went as quick as it had come.

"Ah, you did not have to give us such a fright Alastair, but it is good to see you, old friend."

"My horsez," shrieked Madam Maxime, she had not seen her giant horses gallop off and had only just realised they were gone. It seemed that everyone was still in shock from the Sphinx and no one had noticed their disappearance, until she had pointed it out.  
"Do not worry Madame, they were simply scared by the freak storm and bolted into the forest – and I doubt anything will hurt them in there; they may be beautiful creatures, but have violent tempers and will not be afraid of anything in there," Ron stepped forward and told Madame Maxime politely what had happened.  
"But zey do not normally spook in zee storms,"  
"But miss, they are scared of Sphinx," Ron looked over to the half human half lion form, which Moody was now standing by, "all you have to do is recapture them – I know – easier said than done,"

Madame Maxime smiled at this boy, he was handsome and seemed to have a good knowledge on mythical magical creatures, but she hoped he didn't get picked for the tournament.  
"I zink zey will be fine for now, az you have already said, zey are not weak. We can get them later, but I zink my students and I need to get warm,"  
she smiled at Ron before turning and carrying on her way to the castle.

**6 p.m., the Great Hall**

"Welcome one and all, tonight the Tournament of Eternal Glory will officially start. Every student over the age of fourteen, from Hogwarts may enter but for our guests anyone of their pupils may enter who is here," Dumbeldore said grandly, when the feast had finished. Everyone was looking straight at him, eager to learn more about this great event and maybe a bit more about the new teacher who had spectacularly arrived earlier. The French students had chosen to sit at Huffelpuff or Ravenclaw table and some of the Durmstrang students sat at Gryffindor, around Ron, and others at Slytherin tables.

"Four tasks will take place, one made up by each school and a final task which no school will know until the start of the task. Each school will have a team, made up by three students, who have been chosen by the Goblet of Fire," with a flick of his wand, the grand large cup which had been standing in front of the teachers' table lit up with a beautiful blue flame, "the Goblet shall be left, alight, in the hall and anyone, who is over the age limit and wishes to enter the tournament, will write their name and their school on a piece of parchment and throw it into the flames. The Goblet of Fire will remain alight for a week and on the 13th of September the three teams shall be chosen and announced by the Goblet," Dumbeldore paused before carrying on, "Now on another note, I would like to introduce you to your new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Alastair Moody..." Dumbeldore carried on talking, but Victor had nudged Ron.

"You learn defence against the dark arts here? Ve just learn the dark arts," he whispered, shocked that pure-bloods did not know dark arts.  
"Yeah, I think it's a shame, as the dark arts are also called pure-blood arts, but no one calls them that anymore. I wish I did know some," sighed Ron quietly.  
"Hey, how about I teach you Von?" Victor smiled.  
"Really?! Yeah, I'd like that, when do we start."  
"...And with that I bid you goodnight and farewell," finished Dumbeldore.  
Students all rose from their seats.

"Now that is interesting..." thought Hermione out loud.  
"What 'Mione?"  
"The Minister for Magic is going to stay at school, while the tournament is on," Ron didn't get what she was getting at and didn't really care.  
"Night Von," called out a large group of Durmstrang boys, who were at the great halls doors.  
"See ya guys tomorrow, hope you sleep well," he waved.

The Beauxbatons girls looked over in Ron's direction, smiling amongst themselves.  
"Look Ron," Harry nudged Ron and looked over in the French girls' direction, "they're looking at me," Harry waved at them but didn't look where he was walking. He tripped over a first year, cursed loudly and landed, face first, on the floor.

Everyone laughed and those who hadn't seen guessed what had happened and laughed.  
"Smooth mate, smooth" laughed Ron, his laugh was deep and rich.  
"Potter, detention for use of foul language and five points from Gryffindor," sneered Snape loudly. Harry just walked out of the hall as fast as he could, this time he looked where he was going.

Ron and Hermione walked out of the hall a minute later, still smiling.  
"Hello, itz Ron izn't it?" a French girl had walked out to them, her friends looking over giggling.  
"Yeah, I'm Ron, this is Hermione," the girl smiled at Ron but completely blanked Hermione.  
"I'm Fleur Delacour," Fleur was very attractive; she was tall and willowy, her hair was silvery blonde and perfectly straight, her skin was pale, but had a healthy glow, and there was not one imperfection on her complexion, her teeth were white and even, her eyes were a deep blue, they reminded Ron of the sea and she had an air of gracefulness. Her beauty made every girl look uglier.  
Ron bent down and kissed her soft hand, she blushed.

"It seems you have already started on the ladies," called a voice, Ron instantly recognised it.  
"Until we meet again," he gave her his cheekiest smile, she and her friends walked off giggling, "'Mione, just go back to the common room, I might be a bit late," he smiled politely, she nodded her head and walked off alone.

"Percy!" Ron yelled, when he saw Hermione had gone, he ran and hugged his brother tightly.  
"It's good to see you here, how have you been?" smiled Percy  
"Fine thanks, may I ask why you are here?"  
"I work close to the minster so I have come along, and also the rest of my co-workers know my brother and sister is here so they decided that I should go,"  
"Cool, you here for the whole thing?"  
"Yep, as long as the Minster is here, then so am I. Are you going to enter?"  
"Well, I was thinking about it, but I dunno,"  
"Merlin Ron! Go for it, Charlie, Bill and I will be so proud and we will support you all the way!  
He's coming here, to Hogwarts,"

"Who?"

"Charlie, he is coming to Hogwarts," winked Percy.  
"Dragons!" whispered Ron happily.  
"I knew you would be excited about that, and if Charlie is coming, it means that there must be dragons coming over too..." Percy stopped as he knew that Ron could figure out the rest.  
"That means that there is gonna be a task with dragons in," beamed Ron, "thanks Percy! I better be heading to the common room, they have made the curfew earlier," Ron hugged his brother again.  
"Hm, I didn't know they had made the curfew earlier," said Percy out loud, but he just assumed it was because of the new guests.

**Two Hours Later**

"Vell done Von! It normally takes a vizard months to get that spell vight," smiled Victor as Ron mastered another Pure-blood spell, "You vould pass Dark Arts vith flying colours," Durmstrang students clapped.  
Ron had been learning and practising Pure-blood, or Dark Art, spells for the last two hours in the Durmstrang boat. Different boys had been teaching him different charms, spells and curses, which he had managed to master in minutes.

"I think I should be off now, it is five minutes to curfew," he smiled and shook as many hands as he could.  
"I hope he comes to Durmstrang after this year, he'd be veally successful there," said Victor as Ron left, all of the boys in the boat nodded.  
He did feel bad for lying to Percy but he didn't know if Percy would approve of him learning Pure-blood spells and he knew that their convocation would have turned to Ron's habits, which he knew that Percy certainly didn't approve of them.

Ron had made it halfway back to the castle when someone called him to stop, Ron turned around.  
"Ah, it'z Ron, isn't it?" said Madam Maxime when she had caught up with Ron.  
"Yes, madame,"  
"Well, I waz wondering if you could help uz round up my horsez? You zee it is only ze groundzkeeper and I trying to round zem up,"  
"Of course, but Madame it is nearly curfew and I would get in huge amounts of trouble if people knew I was out,"  
"Oh, do not worry about zat, I shall deal with Dumbeldore," she smiled and beckoned Ron to follow her into the forest.  
"We have managed to get zem into a certain area but zey are stubborn creatures and we cannot get zem into zeir paddock," she sighed.  
"Oh, 'ello Ron, you come to help?" Hagrid smiled.  
"Yeah, so any ideas?"

**5 Minutes Later**

"It won't work miss, I can promise you that now,"  
"Well, zey zeem to like you, zo it should. Just lead zem into zeir paddock and if zey turn violent, run," she smiled.  
Ron stood on the outside of the herd of graceful horses and whistled; they slowly raised their heads up and looked over in his direction.  
"Now fly boy," Ron jumped on a broom Madame Maxime had given him and he flew just in front of one. It slowly came forward, one followed him. He fasten up his pace, they followed; first at a gentle walk, then a trot, a canter and finally they were galloping besides him.  
Ron cheered; the horses looked like they were enjoying themselves too. They whinnied beside him.  
Ron slowed down and they slowed too; they were in the middle of the large paddock Dumbeldore had made for them.  
The gate magically shut, as the last one entered. The winged horses just started eating the rich grass again.

"Zank you Ron, I shall escort you back your common room now. Hagrid, you must feed zem single malt whiskey, it keeps zeir coats silky, and please make sure zey do not each too much grass," she smiled at Hagrid and both her and Ron waved Hagrid goodbye.  
"No Madame, you must go back to your coach before all the light goes off, I will be fine by myself," Ron smiled politely.  
"Oh, ok, zen. Are you zure?,"  
"Yes, sleep well Madame,"  
"Goodnight Ron," she bent down and kissed him lightly on both his check, he kissed her hand. Ron had made a big impression on her and luckily, it was a good impression.  
'_Maybe Ron could go to Beauxbatons after this year_,' thought Madame Maxime as she watched Ron walk back to the castle.

**The Next Day**

Ron was sitting impatiently waiting for his new timetable, hoping that he wouldn't have double potions with Slytherins written anywhere on it.  
"Weasley," McGonagall looked down at his timetable, "lucky you," she said before carrying on handing out the timetables.  
Ron looked at it to see that his first two lessons on a Monday morning were double potions with the Slytherins! Could it be any worse?!  
Ron got in to potions just before the bell went and sat down next to Neville; Harry and Hermione had sat next to each other in a two.  
"Hm, it seems that we have a new couple in our midst, poor Weasley, he is just the third wheel now," said Snape slyly, the Slytherins laughed.  
"We're not -," started Hermione, but Snape cut across.  
"Now, she is denying even dating Potter," Hermione frowned.

"Now today we shall be making a Love potion, here is a perfectly made example," Snape pointed to a cauldron full of red liquid, "someone come here and tell me what they smell,"  
As usual, Hermione's hand had shot up.  
Snape looked around, hoping that someone else would out their hand up, but no one did, so he picked her.  
She walked up to the cauldron and inhaled deeply. "I can smell a forest, earth and Wizard Lynx chocolate,"

"Oh, I like that Lynx one, it's real nice," called out Pavarti Patil.  
"Oi! I can smell that too," called out Daphne Greengrass, the rest of the Slytherin girls nodded too.  
"Same," called out Lavender, the rest of the Gryffindor girls nodded in agreement.  
Pansy put up her hand, Snape nodded, "Why can all of us girls smell the same thing but none of the guys can smell it?"  
"Normally, you smell the scent related to the person you love," Snape looked disgusted at the mention of love, "so you must all like the same male, and the males would only smell it if they liked the same male as you" he said, looking even more disgusted at the thought of a male liking another male.

"Hey, Ron smells of Wizard Lynx Chocolate!" called out Neville, who was sniffing at Ron's arm.  
"Yeah he does as well, and I can smell a smell that smells like a forest," said Seamus as he headed over and sniffed Ron.  
"How come everyone likes Ron?," said Hermione outraged, they all liked the same guy as her.  
Every girl in the room blushed madly and giggled to themselves.  
Every boy in the class sent Ron a disgusted look.  
"Hm, on second thought, you will just copy out of a textbook – page 50...,"  
Ron turned to page 50, smiling to himself.


	6. New Friends & Old Brothers

_This chapter is to two constant readers and reviewers of this story: **Amycus Dolohov** and **forbiddenlake**. But we would also like to thank all of our other reviewers: **cissy**, **michelle**, **dungbomb64**, **kokoziko **and **anonymous**._

_Hope you enjoy this chapter :D_

**Chapter 6 – New Friends & Old Brothers**

The Goblet of Fire had only been up for three days but it seemed like every student who was able to put in their name had, minus two, Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger.

"My name is in," beamed Seamus as he sat down in the Gryffindor common room, "Merlin! I had to queue up to get me name in!"  
"Really?! It was that busy, Merlin, we've got a lot of competition," said Ron, wondering if the cup would think him worthy, because at the back of his mind he thought he was not worth anything.  
"Wish all you guys luck, I haven't put my name in but I'll support you guys if you get picked," smiled Neville.  
"Hermione, did you put your name in the goblet?" Ron asked Hermione who was doing some research on the tournament.  
"No, but I am sure you will be in Ron and you have my full support," Hermione said smiling at Ron.  
"Aw, thanks Hermione" said Ron smiling back at Hermione, "I'll wish you all good luck too. Nev, can I speak to you?" asked Ron, Neville nodded and they made their way out to their dorm room.

"What's up Ron?"  
"It's about a certain day-dreamy girl called Luna Lovegood," Neville blushed, "Now I know that you like her, it's obvious for everyone to see Nev, and I know that she likes you too, so I say you ask her to the next Hogsmead outing or ask to that ball that's happening soon," Ron smiled, he knew he would make a great matchmaker.  
"But I thought you two were close," said Neville uncomfortably.  
"Nev, you git, Luna and I are just friends," Ron said matter of factly.

"But..."

"Don't say another word; I know she likes you and you must have more self confidence. You're a great guy Nev, funny, brave, amazing at Herbology, kind and trustworthy, just ask her out," Ron smiled.

*****

"Ronald!" said Luna happily and dreamily as she saw Ron on his daily jog around the lake.  
"Hey Luna, what's the special occasion that made you up so early?"  
"I came to see the thestrals and I have some really good news to share Ronald,"  
"Oh My God, spill the beans girlfriend," said Ron in Lavender-in-gossip-mode impression. Luna laughed.  
"Neville asked me to the next Hogsmead outing," she beamed, Ron smiled; Neville had taken his advice to heart and finally made a move.  
"Oh and what are this boy's intentions, I think I need to tell him how much my little baby girl means to me," Ron put on a dad voice and put a hand on her shoulder, Luna once again laughed, "but being serious Luna, if he does anything to hurt you – which I doubt he would – tell yeah?"  
"Of course I would," Luna hugged him tightly, "have fun running, and would you like me to join you?"  
"Nah, it's ok. I'm meeting up with a few friends from Durmstrang,"  
Luna waved him goodbye as he carried on running.

"Von!" yelled a happy voice.  
"Hey Kamen, good to see ya, you put your name in yet?"  
"Ov course I have Von and call me K,"  
"Well good luck K, I've put mine in too,"  
"I hope you don't get in, I don't think ve would stand a chance if you did; you have mastered those spells veally vell," smiled K.

******

"Now I think we all know why you are all here tonight," everyone fell silent as Dumbeldore began to speak, "tonight is the night on which the goblet of fire chooses the three teams comprised of three worthy students each," All judges for the tournament were present and Dumbeldore walked up to the goblet and waved his arm, four pieces of parchment flew out, he caught them with ease, "we shall first find out Durmstrang team; Dumbledore eyed the parchment carefully before saying in magically elevated voice,  
Kamen Mikhail Shön," Durmstrang and Ron got to their feet and cheered, "next Vincent Vamp and lastly their captain...Victor Krum," all of Durmstrang, Beauxbatons and Hogwarts students cheered, the three chosen for Durmstrang bowed to Dumbeldore and stood next to their headmaster Karkaroff, waiting for the other teams to be read out. Dumbeldore and all other judges clapped politely.

Another four pieces of parchment flew into Dumbeldore's hand.

"Next we have the Beauxbatons team; Rosse Joli, Gabriella Soeur," Beauxbatons stood and clapped two of their competitors, "and their captain Fleur Delacour," Ron stood up and cheered, he winked at her from where he is standing and she blushed and waved back. They stood next to their headmistress, "This means that the last team to be read out is the Hogwarts team," ears pricked up waiting impatiently, the parchment flew out but this time it was only two names, "Hm, only two names...no captain yet...anyway we must carry on. The first Hogwarts champion is... Harry Potter," it seemed that only Gryffindor were slightly happy at this, the other three houses looked positively bored, "next... Draco Malfoy," Slytherin roared, many gasped Potter and Malfoy, two arch enemies, on the same team, that would make good viewing. They stood by Dumbeldore.

Suddenly a blast of bright red flames shot up from the Goblet, a piece of parchment flew out.  
"Hm, it seems we have another champion and Hogwarts' captain... Ronald Weasley," silence.

"Oh that's great, ve might as vell give up now, Hogwarts have von," yelled a bitter Durmstrang student, "Von and Draco are amazing at Dark Magic, ve have no chance!"  
A few Durmstrang students slammed their fists on their table; they liked Ron, he was a great friend of theirs, but they knew he was good at magic.  
"Yeah, with Ron in Hogwartz' team we have no chance!" said a French girl, she looked beautiful but bitter.  
"Hm, I must agree with my students on thiz one, iz there much point of uz taking part if you have Ronald Weasley, Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter?" Madame Maxime said.  
"Ves of course there is; Ron's team mates hate each other, as far as I have been told, he won't be able to vork vell vith them two constantly fighting. Good luck to you Von," smiled Victor as Ron made his way to Dumbeldore's side.  
"Thank you Vicky, and sadly he is right. So I wish both you schools good luck. I know that you will be brilliant, powerful and wonderful to watch," Ron bowed to the contestants of the two other schools, showing his respect for them. They didn't hesitate and bowed back to him.

Durmstrang realised they hadn't been very nice so stood up and cheered  
Ron's name. They really did like that boy.  
"VON! VON! VON!"  
"It's Ron not Von," laughed Ron, Durmstrang laughed back.  
"RON! RON! RON!" screamed the French and Hogwarts girls simultaneously, many giggled when Ron turned and looked at them, and one nearly fainted.  
"See look they can say it right," he smiled, Ron bowed to both schools, before standing in the big gap that Draco and Harry had left between themselves.  
The twins thoroughly annoyed with the progress shouted some obscenities, but everyone ignored them.  
"Now it is time for our competitors to go and have their wands measured, meet the judges and shall be introduce to their new rooms especially for the champions," Dumbeldore said, the three teams and the other two heads walked off out of the hall.

They were lead to a small room, which had three corridors leading off it; Ron thought they probably went to each of the teams' rooms.

"Ah hello there, I'm Mr. Ollivander, I shall be analysing your wands, who wants to go first then?" The teams hadn't noticed the old man sitting in  
the corner, and looked nervously at each other.  
"I will, Ronald Weasley. You sell wands don't you? Nice to meet you, sir" smiled Ron, he handed over his wand. Mr. Ollivander looked at it curiously.  
"Did I sell you this wand? It isn't your first is it"  
"Yes, sir, you did. You didn't sell me my first wand though,"  
"You brought this from me when you were going into your third year at Hogwarts, am I correct?" Ron nodded, he knew he was going to be embarrassed about this conversation; he didn't like people knowing how poor his family were,  
"Why did you not buy your first one off of me? I am the only wand maker in England, Scotland and Wales and the one in Ireland does not make wands anymore,"  
"You know my family sir?" Ron sat in a chair next to the old man;  
Dumbeldore had entered and like everyone else wondered why Ron didn't buy his first wand off Ollivander.  
"Yes of course I do boy, everyone knows your family, such kind people," he smiled, he did like the Weasley family and this young Weasley intrigued him more than the others.  
"Hm, but we are not the richest family. When I went to Hogwarts we couldn't afford another wand," Fleur gasped like it was a crime not to have your own wand, "so I had to borrow my brothers wand, which he bought from Gregorovitch when he first went to Romania, sir, it worked well for me, even knocked out a troll with it and when I had to stick it back together when I flew into a tree,"  
"You poor boy, why didn't your mother or father say? I would have been happy to give them your and for free; they have been good and kind to me over the years,"  
"Weasleys hate charity; we won't accept anything from anyone for any reason," Ron smiled sadly at Ollivander, "this wand is the cheapest one we could find, and even then we had less food that week,"  
Madame Maxime ran and hugged Ron, tears in her large eyes, "t-that iz the zaddest ztory I have ever heard,"  
Ron laughed sadly, "That's one of my happiest," he muttered, hoping no one would hear. Not ever Malfoy made a smart, harsh remark back.  
"Hm, I could have guessed, you and this wand do not get on well?"  
"Yeah, it works well, but never feels right,"  
"Well, I shall make sure that before the first task I have you a handmade custom one that fits you perfectly and feels right, I think I have a wand in mind," he smiled at Ron.  
"Thank you sir,"  
"There is no need to thank me. So who is next?"

*****

"I can't believe I have got to share a room with you two twats, I shall be complaining to father about this!" yelled Draco when they finally got into their shared room after the measuring of wands. It was handsomely decorated. There were; two separate bedrooms, on with a double bed and another with two single beds; one bathroom with a shower, bath, toilet and fancy sink; a small kitchen with a table and four chairs; and a small lounge area, with a large bookcase and a small fireplace.  
"I call the separate room," Draco demanded  
"You can have it," spat back Harry, hating the fact that he now had to work with Draco Malfoy.  
Draco tried to open the door but it wouldn't open, "Alohomora"  
"Draco, it will not open for you, look at the writing on the door," Ron said politely, Draco looked up to see in fancy gold writing...

_**Captain: Ronald Weasley**_

"Oh great, I have to share a room with Malfoy,"  
"Oh and you think I'm happy about that scar head," Draco looked aggressively over to Harry, wanting nothing more than to beat the shit out of Harry.  
"Now you two calm down," Ron picked up an apple for a fruit bowl on the dining table, "I think it would be best if we called each other by our first names: Ron," Ron pointed to himself, "Draco and Harry," he pointed to each teenage boy in turn.  
"Also as I am captain I can probably chose who gets the separate room,"  
Draco strolled to the door, but Ron stood in front of it, "I don't trust you two in the same room, so I can't have it, and sadly I don't trust you, Draco, in it. So that means that Harry gets it," the writing on the doors changed. The double room now said:

_**Captain Ronald Weasley & Draco Malfoy**_

And the separate room said _**Harry Potter**_

"Harry go and get settled in, Draco I would like to speak to you," Draco dropped his bag and huffed loudly; Harry smiled at Ron and walked in his room and closed the door behind him.  
Ron sat on one side of the dining table and beckoned Draco to sit on the opposite side, Draco did but wasn't happy about being ordered around;  
however he knew he had too listen to his captain.

"I know you are not happy about this, but you cannot change it. You put your name in and didn't know who you would get put with and fate has made it so that you get put with Harry and I," Draco gave Ron a dirty look, showing his feelings about being put with them two, "I'm trying to be nice to you and I shall treat you the same way as I will treat Harry, kindly and fairly, but if you disrespect and abuse my kindness I shall not be afraid to deal out punishments," Ron cracked his knuckled loudly, Draco gulped, "but we will both have to put our past dealing behind us, but I know Harry, and I don't think he will, so I will respect it if you are...mean to him, as I know he will fight back. So friends?"  
Draco looked at Ron's hand, but shook it and smiled slightly.

"Friends,"

"Now be a good boy, go and put your stuff away, you get a pick of bed," smiled Ron to Draco.

'_Maybe Weas- Ron isn't as bad as I first thought, I might be nice to him but I'm not being nice to that Potty arsehole and anyways Ron said Potter wouldn't be nice so why should I be nice back, Ron said he wouldn't mind.'_

Ron walked into Harry's room and gave him the same little chat

'_Ron's a good mate and all that, but he can shove being friendly with Malfoy up his arse! The first chance that I get to embarrass or hurt Malfoy, trust me, I'll take it.'_

**The next morning**  
"And finally the red haired sleeping beauty is awake," smirked Draco as Ron walked in,  
"You got two letters," Draco handed them to Ron.  
"Thanks mate. Sleep well?" said Ron as he open up his first letter.  
"Yeah, like log, except for the fact that you wouldn't stop snoring, I thought the walls were gonna collapse," laughed Draco, and earned himself a friendly thump on the shoulder.  
"Harry up yet?"  
"Yeah he saw me sitting here, muttered something, and went out. Probably went to have breakfast with everyone else,"  
Ron smiled as he read his first letter.  
"Who's it from? Read it out," said Draco curiously, wondering who could make Ron smile so much.  
"It's from my brothers, nosy!" Draco smiled at him, "you really want me to read it to you? There's nothing interesting," Draco nodded still.  
"Ok ok, here we go....

_Hey Ron,  
It's just me, Charlie, and Bill. We heard from mum that you're in the Hogwarts team with Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, lucky you! Yes we are being sarcastic; sorry we don't like Harry much, seems like a ** if you ask us, and we aren't exactly friends with the Malfoy's, so if either of them give you trouble just owl us and we'll come and teach them a lesson!  
We've got a prezzie for you but we didn't want to send it, too nice to send, so we're gonna come to Hogwarts and see you. We heard Percy is there too, we can see him as well! :)  
Yes I did just draw a smiley face, well, it was Bill actually – are you sure he isn't five? Bill just hit me! I can't think why?!  
We're gonna come tomorrow, Percy knows we're coming so he'll tell you  
when and where to meet us! I'm gonna be staying at Hogwarts for the tournament, wink wink!  
Can't wait to see you! _  
"Your brothers really love you don't they?," said Draco touched by the love and affection the Weasleys had for each other. "Now you got two letters, read the second one."

Love,

Charlie & Bill x x x x x

"I certainly hope so," smiled Ron,  
"Now you got two letters, read the second one," Ron rolled his eyes but opened it and read it out.

_Dear Ronald,_

_I received a letter last night saying that you had entered yourself into the Tri-Wizard Tournament and had been chosen as Captain for the Hogwarts team! Of course I am proud of you, Ron, but I do worry, you are not as experienced as your older brothers, even if they are Fred and George. You won't know as much magic as the other members who are all in seventh or sixth year and I have been told that you are with Harry, wish him luck from me, and Draco Malfoy, now beware of that boy. The Malfoy's have never played fair and try to ignore him as much as possible, but keep a good eye on him, and make sure you look after Harry.  
Also beware of Durmstrang students, don't get too friendly with them; they still teach the Dark Arts so are most likely going to be death eaters, so don't trust them, try not to talk to them, they are probably on the darker side of life – if you know what I mean son._

_Dad is also very proud of you but like me warns you of Malfoy and the Durmstrang students. But also be careful of the Beauxbatons' girls, they may look pretty but are bitter and mean, we think that there isn't an honestly nice bone in their bodies. So just stick to Hogwarts' students and Harry!_

_Remember to keep an eye on Malfoy and the two other schools. We are so proud of you hunny!_

_Love from,_

_Mum & Dad x x x_

"That is the most rubbish I have ever read, and those History of Magic books are full of bullshit," laughed Ron, Draco smiled; Ron was willing to trust him, "I trust you mate, and I like the other two schools and I think those French girls like me too," he winked at Draco.

"Nah, they're way more interested in me," Draco faked an arrogant look and put on a posh voice, which once again earned him a light punch on the shoulder.

"What," Ron ripped the letter in half, "a load," into quarters, "of rubbish!" Ron ripped it into eighths and threw it into the fireplace, which roared into flames and burned the letter to black ashes.

"Now hurry up and get ready, we've gotta find Harry and try and figure out the first task and who it's set by," announced Ron, after he watched the fire engulfe the torn letter.  
"How do you mean 'who it's set by'?" asked Draco, still staring into the enchanting flames.  
"Well, there are four tasks, one set by each school and one that no of us  
know. If our own task was coming up we would have been told by now, so we have got to find who has set it and try and get it out of them,"

*****

"Where have you been?!" yelled Ron as him and Draco entered the great hall  
to find Harry sitting alone at the Gryffindor table, "We've been looking everywhere for you, you moron!"  
"Good morning to you too Ron,"  
"No it's not bloody good morning, its lunch time you arsehole. Now get your stupid little arse over here" yelled Ron, he had reached boiling point, Harry didn't move.  
"Right that's it! I'm not speaking to you," Harry's mouth dropped open,  
"Hey, what have I do-,"  
"Shut the fuck up Potter, Ron has said what he has had to say! You haven't even spoken to him this morning, your meant to be his friend but yet we tried to say 'hi' and you just blanked us and walked off, at least talk to him, I thought he was your best mate, turns out I was wrong,"  
"You know Draco's right, 'cause at the moment he is more of a friend than you are. He's been there, talking with me, laughing, helping me trying to figure out the next task and you are just sitting around on your arse and trust me, if we find out anything, I promise I'm not telling you and Draco hates you. And if you're not careful I feel the same way about you as Draco does," Ron growled; him and Draco had seen Harry this morning, smiled and he had blanked them, walking past them without a word. Him and Draco had spent their whole morning trying to think of a task that could be to do with dragons – if Charlie was going to be staying at Hogwarts, it meant there would be  
dragons and Percy had told them there would be a task with dragons – and in the end they had decided that dragons were aggressive, powerful but were nice when you got through to them, just like Durmstrang. Now they just had to work out the task and get themselves a team name.

**The next day 9am**

"Urgh, lessons today, what fun!" said Draco sarcastically as he munched on a bit of toast. Ron didn't hear him say anything, he was in a world of his own; Harry hadn't come back to the champions' quarters and Harry hadn't spoken to Ron since Ron had blasted at him yesterday afternoon.  
"Hello?! Anyone home?!" Draco waved a hand in front of Ron's face, Ron snapped out of his mini daze.  
"Hm, oh, yeah sorry, what were you saying?"  
"Oh, don't worry. I've got Care of Mythical Creatures first, guessing you've got the same," for once Draco was happy to be in a lesson with Ron; he had grown to like Ron.  
"Yep, but I can't walk with you, sorry," Ron smiled sadly at his new friend.  
"Why...Oh yeah! Your two brothers are coming aren't they; did Percy speak to you then?"  
"Yeah, last night, said they would be here before first lesson and would I be able to meet them. It's Hagrid, he likes me, Bill and Charlie, so I don't think he would mind if I met them, but don't worry I'll be there, just a bit late. They might come with me, to see Hagrid, I think they wanna meet you too," smiled Ron, Draco nodded back; he too wanted to meet Bill and Charlie, Ron had told him a lot about them, and they seemed nice and interesting.  
"How have the Slytherins been treating you? You know – since your being friendly with me," asked Ron carefully as they made their way out of the champions quarters, waving to other champions as they passed them.  
"They've been normal towards me, they don't seem to care, they just care that I do well and make Slytherin look good. They haven't stopped wishing me luck," Draco smirked, it was weird how they didn't mind him talking to Ron, the girls especially didn't mind.  
"I'll see you in Care of Magical Creatures then?" Draco nodded and waved his friend goodbye as Ron walked towards the entrance of the great hall, they had agreed to meet there.

"You two could never get the knack of being on time," smiled Ron as Charlie and Bill approached; he hugged them tightly when they came close enough.  
They talked of small things such as jobs, girlfriends, life, girlfriends, dragons, girlfriends, goblins, etc, until Bill changed the subject.  
"Now for the reason we are really here," he started, Charlie carried on for him.  
"Yeah, we just wanted to give you our full support and we don't care whether you come first or last, we're still proud that you got to be a champion, we know you will amazing out there and Percy agrees with us too. We're proud of you no matter what and we will love you all the same," Charlie smiled.  
"And we wanted to give you something..." smiled Bill and he held out his hand, a broom flew straight into his hand, "the newest broom on the market, personalised for speed and control as well," Bill pointed to some gold writing on the end of the handle.  
_**Champion Weasley**_

Ron laughed when he saw their nickname for him on the handle, he hugged them tightly. He knew his words, would never be able to explain his thanks and happiness but he knew a hug would be able to show a bit of it.  
Actions speak louder than words.  
"Come on I wanna see me old mate Hagrid again, and we wanna meet Draco Malfoy"


	7. Opening Ball

"Oh, I can't wait," beamed Luna on the morning of the Hogsmead trip.  
"Have fun Luna, you gonna get a dress for the ball?" said Ron as he bit into his toast as he sat at the Ravenclaw table, Beauxbatons girls surrounding him.  
"No, I already have one; it is sunshine yellow, so that it brings happiness and peace," she said dreamily, "do you have dress robes Ronald?"  
"Firstly, Luna its Ron, not Ronald – how many times do I have to tell you?" lately Luna had taken to calling him Ronald, "and yes I do have, it's muggle though."  
"Oh that is nice, is it yellow?"

*****

Ron sat cross-legged on his new bed, staring at his potions book not paying any attention to the words on the page; he had reread the same line ten times now, yet he had not taken in one word.

"Why you still here?" asked Draco, when he popped his head around the door.  
"I don't need dress robes, its cold outside, I have homework and I ain't going alone," said Ron simply.  
"Oh...how do you mean "I ain't going alone", what about those friends and ladies of yours?"  
"I'm not speaking to Harry, Lavender and Seamus have just started dating so I'm not going with them as a third wheel, even though they did invite me along, same with Pavarti and Dean, Neville has asked Luna and I'm not going to tag along with them, the French girls think that they are going to get attacked if they go outside the castle walls and Durmstrang are spending the day sleeping in their boat," he said, Draco took a few seconds to analyze the information.

"What about Granger?"  
"...I lost her,"  
"You "lost her?"  
"Yep, I lost her,"  
"Right, that makes perfect sense," replied Draco sarcastically, "Wanna come in with me?" he said quickly.  
"If you're sure," shrugged Ron, he did need to get outside Hogwarts, even if it was too a boring little village, "give me a minute to get ready and we can head off,"  
"Thanks Ron," smiled Draco, as he grabbed his sweater.  
**  
***

"So you have dress robes for the ball?" said Draco as they walked down the main street of Hogsmead.  
"Yeah, it's second-hand though, my father got it when he went to a muggle store. Have you noticed that?"  
"Noticed what?"  
"People keep staring at us and giving us dirty looks," Ron said as he looked around, someone turned their head quickly so that Ron wouldn't catch them looking.  
"Yeah...slimy gits" said Draco under his breath, Ron laughed, "It's just because we're in Slytherin and Gryffindor, and tradition mentions Slytherin and Gryffindor are enemies for life."  
"Well, then let's change it," said Ron and they continued in to Hogsmead.

*****

"How long does it take you to get your robes Draco? We went in at 10 and we come out and it's twelve!" said Ron coming out of store completely annoyed. "You are worse than women."  
"Well, I'm sorry; I wanted to make sure it was the right one!"  
"Oh Merlin, hide me!" Ron made an attempt to hide behind Draco, but Ron was taller than Draco, so his plan failed miserably.

"RONNIEEE" yelled a blonde girl with a French accent; she giggled as she ran towards him and Draco.  
"Oh Merlin, save me," muttered Ron as he stood up,  
"Why were you hiding baby?" said the girl pouting. Draco hid a smile. "I am looking for you all over thzee village."  
"I wasn't hiding, I thought I dropped something," even though Draco knew they were lies, he was half believing what Ron said; Ron was one amazing liar!  
"Oh, ok baby! Sooo, who you are going to ze opening ball with?" she giggled and smiled sweetly, obviously implying he was going with her.  
"Not you," muttered Ron to Draco, Draco coughed to hid his laughter, "erm, I dunno yet, it's a bit early yet,"  
"Oh My God! It'z a week away and I aven't got anyone to go with yet," she beamed.  
"Really?! Oh, I am sorry, but I'm sure I could find you someone to go with, I'll ask around for you! But it was good speaking to you, we've got to go now, tournament things to sort out...bye," Ron smiled facedly at her and pulled Draco along with him.

"Who the hell was she?" laughed Draco when they had reached Hogwarts.  
"Urgh, some girl, I snogged her once...or maybe twice, I dunno, but now she thinks I like like her, which I don't," complained Ron, Draco just smiled.

*****

It was feeding time at the zoo and all the animals had come to the Great Hall to be fed; some ate like monkey, throwing their food at anyone; some ate like wild dogs, ripping apart their food and getting it on everyone else; some like gazelles, gently and politely; others like boars, shoving in their food, not caring what they ate; and some ate like annoying-little-children-who-press-their-noses-up-against-the-glass, they got their food everywhere but in their mouths.

Ron belonged to the boars and wild dog type of animal, he was messy and really didn't care, Hermione, who was a gazelle, rolled her eyes and sighed loudly.  
"Ron, what are you doing?"  
"Euwwinhh?!" said Ron, like it was the most stupid question to ask, his mouth still full of food.  
"Don't talk with your mouth full," Hermione ordered and Ron swallowed hard, before replying.  
"Eating, what does it look like?"  
"It looks like you're trying to see how much food you can get on me and how much you can manage to fit in that huge mouth of yours!" she said in her motherly tone.  
"Ooooh," Ron stuck his tongue out at her, like he was a five year old, "what's Potter looking so cocky about?"  
A group of French girls were standing by the great hall doors and Harry had just strutted in.

"Shh," Ron said shh-ing everyone near him, they pointed to Harry and shh-ed the people around them, soon only a gentle hum was left and most people were looking at Harry.  
Harry coughed, indicating he wanted the group of French girls' attention, they turned around, looking Harry up and down, but they didn't look very happy at what they saw.

"Can I speak to Cleo?" he said arrogantly, the girls pushed a blonde, pretty girl forward.  
"Erm, yez, I'm Cleo, what do you want?"  
"I'm Harry and do you want to go to the opening ball with me?" he said smiled cheekily at her, his voice was arrogantly, thinking she was going to giggle and say yes.

Instead she laughed and the girls around her laugh.  
"EEW....I wouldn't go with you for anything! I don't think I would go with you if I waz blind," she now almost crying with laughter and soon the rest of the hall was laughing at Harry.  
Harry went red and was about to walk out when Draco walked over, Ron shh-ed people around him, the gentle hum returned.  
"I'm Draco Malfoy," he bent down and kissed her hand, he had been taking lessons off of Ron, "and I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me?" he asked her in a seductive tone and smiled.

"Oh yez, I would love zat," she and her friends giggled and walked out with her group of friends.  
"You just didn't do that?!" yelled Harry, now the hall was silent and the teachers watched, hoping a fight didn't break out; they knew they wouldn't be able to separate it.  
"Yes I did," smiled Draco, "and we're gonna have a great time," winked Draco, annoying Harry greatly.  
Harry swung a punch and hit Draco,  
"You'll pay for that," Draco bellowed and jumped on Harry, suddenly a fight had broken out and the hall was on its feet, they had also blocked the rows in between the tables making it impossible for the teachers to get pasted.

"Shiit," whispered Ron, as he pushed his way through the crowd, the last thing he needed was his team mates ripping the brains out of each other.  
"**STOP THIS NOW, OR I'LL JOIN IN!" **shouted Ron, but they still continued, "Oh fuck this!"  
Unlike the teachers, Ron was stronger and bigger than the two teenagers put together and he wasn't afraid to get involve.  
Ron took his wand and yelled 'Protego' which threw them apart and the shield stood in their way of getting at each other again, he gave them both looks, which would make Voldermort tremble.

"He started it," yelled Harry aggressively, anger took him over and he went for Draco again.  
With one punch, Harry ended up on his bum, his nose pouring blood.  
"Now stay there you piece of ugly shit," spat Ron, Harry stood up slowly.  
"I can't believe you just did that to me! I'm your best friend and you just took Malfoy's side -,"  
"You say one more word and I'll be the one starting on you!" he growled angrily, "And to answer your "questions"; I did just do that too you, and no, I'm not your best friend anymore and yes I did just take DRACO's side, he's proving to be a better friend and a team mate than you are the moment!"  
Harry stood there looking hurt and betrayed, but Ron didn't care anymore.

"You ok Draco?" Ron turned to Draco, looking a bruise he had.  
"Yeah, fine thanks," smiled Draco; Ron had just taken his side over his 'best friend's'.  
"Hm, I didn't think much would be wrong, that twat can't punch to save his life," a few people laughed, quite a few smiled, but most tried to hide their grins.

******

Ron didn't speak to Harry for the rest of the week and he doubted if he would speak to him ever again. Harry had taken to sleeping in his normal dorm and wouldn't enter the champions' quarters ever, but no one missed him. Ron and Draco still shared a room, they had gotten used to it, and they were able to keep all of their stuff in there.

All of the champions, except Harry, had a mini party, celebrating their achievement on getting to be the champions.  
But, it was soon the night of the opening ball.

"The name's Weasley, Ron Weasley," he grinned as he walked into his room's dining room, were Draco was sitting.  
"What the fuck are you on about?! And that isn't a dress robe!" said Draco as soon as he saw Ron.  
"Oh, you wouldn't understand," Draco looked at him, "Ok, ok, I'll tell you, the line is a line which a muggle fictional spy says, he wears suits," said Ron, knowing Draco wouldn't get it still. Draco just shrugged like he didn't care.  
"Stand up let me see you then," Draco was in a simple but powerful wizard dress robe, it was black and looked very smart and high-class, "spin then," laughed Ron, Draco did a mock fashion walk.  
"Oh My God, that is simply fabulous," said Ron in a high-girlish voice, a good impression of Lavender.

"I'm meeting Cleo here...who are you going with?" said Draco, when he realised he hadn't found out who Ron was going with, "are you going with that annoying girl in Hogsmead...OH I KNOW...Granger! You're going with Granger!" yelled Draco, attracting a bit of attention, Ron shook his head, "well I'll see later, hi Cleo," he smiled at Ron and walked off arm in arm with Cleo.

Everyone looked stunning at the ball and it plain to see that everyone had made some kind of effort to look good.  
Dumbeldore stood next to McGonagall, they had gone together, he tapped a glass, "You all look wonderful tonight, and so to start the evening we have the champions' opening dance and after that you can all join in. So have a good night, I know I will," he smiled at McGonagall, she blushed slightly.

Ron looked around and saw the other champions with their dates; Victor Krum was with Hermione, who did look quite pretty and she blushed when she Ron looked and winked at her; Fleur was with some Huffelpuff guy, she had told Ron his name earlier but Ron hadn't been listening; Kamen Von-Shön was with a beautiful brunette called May, Ron had been introduced to her earlier; Draco was with Cleo, who looked stunning, Ron might have to see her 'privately' later; Rosse Joli, a Beauxbatons champion, and Vincent Vamp, the other Durmstrang champion, had gone together; and the last Beauxbatons champion, Gabrielle Soeur had gone with a guy from Durmstrang. But there was no Harry in sight

Draco smiled at Ron as he danced. Ron was dancing with Luna.

"Thanks Neville, for lending me Luna, thanks Luna for dancing with me," smiled Ron, as the music finished and he walked Luna back to Neville.  
"That's fine," he smiled  
"Oh it is fine Ronald, you are a great dancer and your aura is looking very nice today," she said simply and walked with Neville back on to the dance floor as the music started up again.  
"You didn't get a date did you?" laughed Draco as he walked over to Ron.  
"Nope," he smiled, "I'm going to get my hands on as many girls as I can," he smiled cheekily and walked over to a pretty French girl standing by herself, She blushed when Ron asked her to dance but accepted happily.

"Right, it's been four hours and how many girls have you had Von?" smiled Kamen, as he stood next to Ron at the punch bowl.  
"I don't have a clue, but quite a few,"  
"Oh and before I forget, have you seen a tabby-coloured male cat?"  
"Erm, no sorry mate, I don't know how you can differentiate between a male and female cat, what's his name? I'll have a look with you later if you want,

"Mr. Norris," Ron burst out laughing, nearly dropping his drink.  
"What's so funny?!"  
"We have this evil cat that belongs to that grouchy Flinch, and that's called Mrs. Norris," Kamen smiled, and walked off towards May; it was time for the last dance. Ron looked over to Hermione who was sitting by herself.

"Hi 'Mione, where's Victor?"  
"Oh, hi Ron, he went to bed, he felt ill," Ron knew this was a pure lie on Victor's part; he had seen him walk off with a good-looking girl, five minutes ago.  
"Oh, do you wanna dance then?" Hermione blushed but nodded happily.

As soon as they reached the floor, the slow romantic music started. Hermione hesitated.  
"We can still dance 'Mione," smiled Ron, he put his arms around her waist but she didn't know what to do, "put your arms around my neck," he whispered. Soon they were dancing away blissfully, Ron pulled her closer and Hermione rested her head on Ron's chest, she sighed peacefully; this is what she craved so much. Ron's touch.

She could hear Ron's heart beat, it was slow, calm and to the music, she couldn't wish for anything more but the music faded to a halt. People clapped and Hermione slowly pulled her head away from Ron's chest and looked up at him longingly; she wanted him so much but knew so many others did.

"Thanks for the dance," he whispered close to her ear and kissed her gently on the forehead, before smiling gently and walking off.  
Hermione span happily, a huge beam across her face; yes it was over, but maybe, just maybe, in the future there was a chance for her and Ron again.

"CHO IS MINE!" yelled a voice, as Ron walked back to his room, he was tired to do anything but he stopped and walked to a fountain, were the shouting voices were coming from.  
Cho was standing behind Harry and Cedric Diggory, who was fighting over her. Ron waved and she smiled back, beckoning him over.  
"Hm, I think we should stop their fighting," she smiled, Harry and Cedric were so deep in their fighting that they didn't notice Ron standing next to Cho.

They didn't even notice when Ron starting snogging her senseless and only noticed when they saw some Durmstrang laughing and pointing at them; they had realised what they were fighting about and how ironic it was that she was snogging Ron right behind them.  
Cedric pulled them apart.

"I think we succeeded in stopping the fighting, I'd dump Cedric if I were you and give Harry a nice big slap," Cho did just that, right in front of the big crowd of tipsy Durmstrang boys, who were now crying with laughter, "nice "speaking" to you Cho."

Cho blushed and Ron walked off smoothly back to his dorm; tonight had been a very good night!


	8. Preparations

This is just a small chapter before the main action comes - well, it is short by our standards! Hope you enjoy =D

* * *

"I can't believe the first task is tomorrow and we still haven't figured it out what the hell we are supposed to do?!" said Draco, as he sat in the Champions quarters.

"Ah! You may have not, but the French girls have," said Ron smiling as he sat on the couch opposite Draco.

"Andd? That helps us how? That just means we are behind everyone else,"

"Yeah, but you have me, the one and only Ron Weasley"

"Andd?" Ron rolled his eyes at Draco in an annoyed fashion.

"I 'talked' to one of the team member, I can't remember her name," smirked Ron. Draco laughed.

"You little dog! Tell me what it's about then? Oh, yeah, we have to wait for Potter,"

"Why? I'll just tell you, it's his fault that he doesn't know; he should be here with us! So basically...it takes place in the forbidden forest, we have the time limit of three days and -,"

"What?! Three days?! How will we survive in the god forsaken place! Does Dumbledore know why the forest is called 'forbidden' forest?!"

"Bloody hell, Draco! Don't interrupt me, it is rather annoying and that is sort of the point of the task; to test our survival skills," Ron tutted,

"We have to go and get these eggs; one is gold, it is the hardest to get but means you are first; a silver one, is still hard to get but easier to get than the gold, and means you're second and for third place, don't get an egg. The egg magically sealed and it contains a clue for the next task, which is set by Beauxbatons, but they don't know what they're doing yet, but when they do know, I'll make sure we know," he smirked, "Oh, yeah and we have team robes, they're being delivered to the dorm at seven so we better make sure we're there to get them."

"Wow, sounds hard! What will be in the forest? And what do the robes look like?"

"I dunno, she didn't know what was in the forest, I think it's probably dangerous creatures and I don't know what they look like," he shrugged.

*****

"Ron, I've done some research and I got to give you something important for the task," said Hermione as she and Ron walked to the Great Hall for dinner.

"What?" Hermione dug into a pocket and pulled out three identical galleons and tipped them into Ron's hands.

"One for each of you, so you can keep in contact. I got the idea off of death eaters,"

"What do they do?!" said Ron, staring alarmed at his hands, thinking they were cursed and going to jump up and kill him in an instant.

"They burn," Ron let out a deep holding breath, "you the team's captain, have the main one and if you lose Harry or Mal-Draco you can press yours and it will make theirs burn and the closer they get to you the less it will burn and if you are at a certain place you can change the numerals on the coin to letters, so you write the place you're at using your wand," she smiled, pleased at her skilful bewitched galleons.

"Aw, thank you 'Mione, I really appreciate this, you're a great friend," Ron stopped and hugged her, Hermione felt the butterflies fly excitedly around her stomach.

"I'll do show Draco now, he's in the Champion dorm, you don't mind walking to the Great hall by yourself? I might not see you till tomorrow morning, when the task starts," smiled Ron.

"Nah, it is ok Ron, good luck though," Ron hugged her once again and kissed her on the cheek; the butterflies did back-flips.

"Thanks again, sleep well 'Mione," he walked off towards the Champions quarters, Hermione walked away smiling; the chance of her and Ron kept on getting bigger and bigger each day.

"RON!" yelled Draco as Ron stepped into the dorm, "THE THE ROBES ARE HERE!"

"Where?!" said Ron as he looked around the room.

"I waited for you before I opened them," smiled Draco, proud of his patience, "they're in the box" Draco pointed to a neatly packed brown cardboard box on the table, "that was so heavy! Someone knocked and left it on the doorstep!" Ron walked over and picked up the box, expecting it to be heavy. Ron picked it up with ease.

"Heavy, eh?" smirked Ron, Draco just ignored him.

"Just open it will you?," Ron placed it gently on the dining table, he carefully opened it.

"Not bad," he whispered as he pulled out his robe. It was pure black and the inside lining was a red colour, representing Gryffindor, a lion was on the back and above it was written 'Weasley' in gold lettering. Draco pulled out his.

"Nice," he smiled at his; it was the same as Ron's but the lining was green, a snake was on the back and 'Malfoy' was written in green lettering.

"Quite nice aren't they? I hope we can keep 'em,"

"Probably will be able to, what do we wear under them? We can't just wear these,"

"Err...how about some clothes?!" laughed Ron

"I'm not that stupid! I meant what type of clothes, silly,"

"Whatever you want, as long as you don't want them to get ripped, burnt, messy, mucky, dirty, torn, slashed, damaged, charcoaled -,"

"Ok, ok, I get it, second-hand will do," said Draco as he put on his tournament robe.

"Do you even own any second-hand clothes Draco?" asked Ron, thinking Draco only owned the best money can buy.

"Yes I do actually! Well ok...they are clothes which are a bit messy and old,"

"Lucky you! I would kill for a pair of second-hand clothes, mine are all from my old brothers, third or fourth-hand," he sighed, he hated being poor, he never had anything new. This robe would be the only nice thing he would own, but that would probably get ruined.

"Really?! Merlin, you're that poor!" Draco knew the Weasley didn't have much, but fourth-hand, what a joke? Who owns fourth-hand clothes – minus Ron?!

"Yep, we're that poor," Ron paused, his head down, he didn't like this subject; he felt so worthless and embarrassed besides Draco who had posh, expensive clothes, "Oh, before I forget," Ron said smiling, changing the subject and hoping Draco would forget their 'money' conversation, "'Mione gave these bewitched galleons to me," Ron reached into his pocket and pulled out the coins, he found the one which had 'Draco' inscribed on in and gave it to him, "it isn't a normal galleon, it is a way of contacting each other if we get lost, or needed to tell someone something," Draco looked a bit confused, "So say if you got lost or separated from me, I could go to a certain place and I can change the numerals to spell out the place I'm at," smiled Ron, pleased with Hermione's handiwork with the galleons.

"Why not just use your wand to send up sparks?" said Draco as he twirled the coin in his hand.

"That would give my position away to the other two teams, and say if they lost someone too; they could come to me, thinking I was their lost team-mate,"

"Oh," said Draco, holding the coin with more respect, "do we all have one?"

"Yep, I have the changeable, primary galleon and you and Harry have ones which can't change unless I want them to – yes Harry does have one, well when I give it to him," added Ron, when he saw Draco's face look disappointed.

"Do we have to give him one? Can't we just lose him?" smirked Draco, hoping Ron would agree with him.

"I would love to lose Harry in the forbidden forest, but we won't win if we only come back with two of us, even if we had the golden egg, we would still lose," said Ron in and understanding tone, he really didn't want to have to spend three days with Potter, but he knew he had to; they had to win.

*****

It was the next morning; the morning of the first task, and Harry had still not received his robe or his enchanted galleon; he hadn't spoken to Ron or Draco yet. And their first meeting didn't go to plan.

"YOU ARE JUST AN UGLY WANKER," yelled Draco, as he and Harry stood at the front of the hall, blasting at each other. The two other schools smiled, Draco and Harry couldn't, wouldn't work together; because of this, the other two teams would have a huge advantage over the Hogwarts team.

"OH YOU'RE JUST A BLONDE POSH-ARSE" bellowed Harry.

Ron couldn't believe his eyes and ears, as he stood in the Great Hall's doorway; it was the first day of the task and his two team mates were yelling abuse at each other. How were they going to survive three days together in the forbidden forest with 'who knows what' lurking in the corner?

Ron wanted to remain cool and calm before the first task, so he could get into 'the zone'.  
"I'm just not gonna bother today, kill each other, see if I care," he said, he just went and sat down at the Gryffindor table, who were all watching the latest fight between Harry and Draco.

"Oh, could you past the toast?" asked Ron gently, to a first year that was standing on the table. The boy bent down and gave it to him.

"Thanks mate," as Ron went to take a first bite of his breakfast, a gasp was heard from the watching crowd, which turned into supportive shouts of 'Harry' or 'Draco'.

"Oh, I really have had it with this, the first day of the task and they're already throwing punches at each other. They're dead!" muttered Ron to himself as he made his way to the fighting teenagers, who were now on the floor, throwing miss-aimed punches at each other. Ron took a deep breath and beside the fighting two.

"BLOODY HELL! I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU TWO TWATS! I TURN MY BACK FOR THREE SECONDS AND YOU'RE ALREADY AT EACH OTHER! DO YOU KNOW HOW STUPID YOU ARE MAKING HOGWARTS LOOK?! IF YOU CARRY ON LIKE THIS, WE WON'T WIN AND WE PROBABLY WON'T EVEN WIN OUR OWN TASK! IF I CATCH YOU FIGHTING ONCE MORE, I SWEAR I WILL PUT YOU BOTH IN ST. MUNGO'S! I JUST WANTED A CALM BREAKFAST AND NOW I'M SCREAMING AT YOU TWO IDIOTS! GET OFF OF THE FLOOR AND LOOK AT ME, YOUR CAPTAIN," bellowed Ron, his ears burning red, a sign that he was incredibly annoyed and angry. The two boys stopped their fighting and stood up in front of Ron, their heads looking down to the floor, ready for a huge lecture.

"I HAVE WORKED MY ARSE OFF FOR YOU TWO, I TRY AND BE NICE BUT OH NO, THAT DOESN'T SEEM TO BE WORKING, SO THIS IS WHEN I GO NASTY! NO MORE MISTER NICE GUY! IF I EVEN SEE ONE NASTY LOOK AT EACH OTHER, I WILL PUT YOU BOTH IN ST. MUNGO'S FOR LIFE!" Now all of Hogwarts and the two other schools, were on their feet, this angry Ron was more interesting than the fight, "I'VE GOT MY MOTHER'S TEMPER, AND LUCKILY FOR YOU TWO I HAVEN'T SHOWN IT YET," both boys swallowed and Hogwarts looked stunned; they knew Molly had a nasty, long temper and according to Ron, he hadn't shown it yet, what was he like with his mother's temper?! "SO I WANT YOU TO APOLOGISE TO EACH OTHER, TO HOGWARTS, TO ME AND ESPECIALLY TO PROFESSOR DUMBELDORE, AND YOU BETTER MEAN IT, OR IT WON'T BE WORTH LIVING ANY MORE!"

The two boys murmured apologies.

"I SAID MEAN IT AND THAT DOESN'T LOOK VERY MEANINGFUL TO ME! WANT ME TO SHOW YOU HOW STRONG MY PUNCHES CAN BE?!"  
"Sorry Hogwarts, sorry Professor Dumbeldore and sorry Ron," Draco looked straight up to Ron, "I really am sorry, it's just I don't like him, I hate him, I promise I'll try and be civil," Draco held out his hand for Ron, Ron shook his hand, happy with the apology, but coughed loudly. Draco had to say sorry to Harry.

"Three out of four isn't bad, is it?!" he smiled.

"Draco, I'm being nice here, trust me I can do a lot worse," he smiled through gritted teeth, Draco got the message and mumbled a 'sorry'.

"That'll do, thank you Draco. Now go and sit down with Slytherin," Draco walked over to Slytherin. Everyone's eyes following him.

Draco was a bit embarrassed about having to apologise in front of everyone but he respected Ron and knew know to take orders from people higher than him. Ron looked at Harry, who got the message.

He muttered a rubbish 'sorry'. Ron turned to the hall, closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening his eyes again. They were full of rage.

"YOU'VE GOT THE FUCKING CHEEK TO SAY A PATHETIC SORRY. JUST LIKE YOU, THOSE SORRIES WERE; PATHETIC, RUBBISH, POINTLESS, USELESS AND INCREDIBLY STUPID," Ron leaned right into Harry's face as he yelled at him.

Harry had a short fuse and his mind forgot how much better Ron was at fighting than him; without thinking Harry went for Ron.

A few seconds later, it took six huge Durmstrang pupils to pull Ron off of Harry. Harry was battered and bruised.  
He had two large black eyes, two large punch marks on his cheeks, a few teeth missing and a bloody (probably broken) nose. Harry just lay there, close to unconscious. There was no one mark on Ron. And Ron's temper must be violence and incredibly dangerous; he had only been 'fighting' with Harry for less than ten seconds, and Harry had been trying to fight back.

"I hope the bastard is dead! No one disobeys me!" yelled Ron, his angry was nasty, bitter and dangerous, and it took a long while to calm down; but it took a lot of get going.

"'m sorry Professor Dumbeldore, I just don't know what came over me, but I think he'll be alright for the task later," smiled Ron apologetically, he sort of meant his 'sorry' but Dumbeldore was nothing compared to his mother, so Dumbeldore couldn't do much to make Ron actually sorry for what he had done, because in Ron's eyes, he had done nothing wrong. And would Hogwarts really want to lose their best chance for a pathetic little boy?

"Thanks lads," smiled Ron at the boys who had pulled him off of Harry, they just looked at Ron and smiled, he was a weird one; one moment he was bubbling over with rage and the next he was calm and cool, no sign of a temper.

"Hm, Madame Pomfrey, look after Harry, professors and head teachers, come with me, I think we should discuss Ron's and the Hogwarts team's future," he shook his head sadly.

"Do I have to come, or can I eat my breakfast?" Dumbeldore was annoyed but he had to hide a smile; that boy did make him laugh.

"You may eat. Please, sit back down children and stay here until the Professors and I come back,"


	9. A Lammasu & Eyes

It was half an hour later, when Dumbledore, the Professors and the other two heads of schools came back into the Great hall.  
Draco had spent the time pacing up and down, waiting for the team's fate, especially Ron's – Ron was the power and a bit of the brains behind the team and they would lose most of their chance of winning if he was made to leave – but Ron had signed a magically binding contract by putting his name in the goblet of fire; was Dumbledore powerful enough to break it?

Ron just sat in the same place, shoving food in to his mouth, happy about the pro-longed breakfast and the fact that Harry Potter was sitting in the Medical Wing. But after an extra ten minutes of breakfast, Ron had become bored so had spent the last twenty minutes playing exploding snaps with a random first year.

"Listen up Hogwarts," it was Dumbledore; he stood at the front of the hall with one head-of school on each side and the Professors in a line behind them. Draco couldn't tell the conclusion from their faces – was it good or bad?

"The professor and I have come to a decision on Ronald Weasley's, the Hogwarts Captain, and the Hogwarts team. We have decided that," Dumbledore increased the tension by leaving a long pause, but the suspense was broken when Ron did an incredibly loud burp, which made the hall burst out with laughter.

"Hermione, that was so un-lady like, apologize to Professor Dumbledore," Ron rolled his eyes and tutted loudly, causing the laughter to become louder, Hermione flushed bright-red and sunk as low as she could, "Hermione is sorry Professor,"

"Oh that is quite alright Hermione, everyone has an escape of gas now and then," smiled Dumbeldore, before his face turned serious and the hall became silent again, "we have decided that the team shall...be allowed to continue," Hogwarts jumped up into deafening roars and cheers, Draco screamed and hugged Ron; he was so happy.

"Professor what about Ron?!" yelled Draco, when he realised that Dumbledore hadn't mentioned Ron.  
"Ron shall be allowed to continue but he may be stripped of his captain status," a gasp flew across the hall.  
"Who would take it? Draco?! Oh, please not...no...it would be an epic fail!" said Ron, the hall filled in the unspoken name; Harry Potter.  
"Oh Merlin no! Potter couldn't take over! He can't look after himself, let alone us two!" said Draco, he would do everything to make sure Ron stayed captain and Harry didn't.  
"And do you really think me or Draco would listen to him?!" smirked Ron, laughing at the idea that he would ever listen or take advice from Potter.  
"No, I do not think you would, but if we do decided that Harry shall become captain, then you will obey him or the team will be made to pull out of the tournament," said Dumbledore solemnly.  
"When will you decide then?" asked Draco, more worried than he had been before.  
"The professors and I will decide after the first task, when we have seen how Ron manages you and how you work as a team under his order. The first task will take place in a week, when Madam Pomfrey says Harry and all the other champions will be well enough to take part,"

*

"Ok, ready?" said Ron, a week later. He and Draco had decided that it would be best if they didn't see Harry until the start of the task; not after what happened last time.  
"I think so," whispered Draco, he had always suffered from really bad stage-fright and this was ten times worse than usual; their every movement would be followed by wizard-camera, every word they spoke heard by wizard microphones, and those things could be listened to or watched by any student or professor in the crowd at any time of day or night.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine, look it's 9:30, we should leave now, we have to be there half an hour earlier," smiled Ron, hoping to encourage Draco; it might seem like he didn't care about losing or winning or having the captain status taken but in truth, Ron cared a lot; this was the first time in his life where he got too show himself off and to be different from his brothers, something he had always wanted.  
Draco nodded slowly and followed Ron to the starting place of the first task; just outside the forbidden forest.

There was already a huge crowd of students waiting for 10 o'clock to come, a few cheered when they saw Ron and Draco arriving, Ron waved happily at them but Draco just kept his head down, trying to stop the nervous butterflies from coming up and out of his mouth. He didn't want to be sick.

It was ten to ten and Dumbeldore clapped his hands, signalling he wanted silence.  
"I wonder what he iz zaying to ze crowd," said Fleur, as the champions stood in their preparation tent.  
"Probably telling them what the task is about, stuff like that," smiled Ron, he seemed the only one who wasn't worried; everyone else sat silently with their heads down.

"Welcome out the Champions," roared Dumbeldore and the champions were pushed out and stood in front of every student and teacher in Hogwarts. The champions put on fake smiles and waved cheerfully at the cheering crowd.  
"Please take your places at your starting points," the champions nodded, they had already been told about their places. Each team stood at a marker, the colour of their school, each marker was a few meters away from the next schools. They whipped out their wands and had them ready to their hands, a huge backpack full of supplies on their backs, the captains with the biggest bag; they had to take care of their team.  
Dumbeldore lifted his wand and emitted a red spark, signalling the beginning if first task the crowd flew up in cheers and the teams raced off into the forest.

*

"My legs hurt," whined Harry, only an hour after starting.  
"Would you please shut up?! That is all you have said for the last hour! Help us find the next clue!" said Ron, his temper rising slowly.  
"Crap!" said Draco in a hushed voice; he was taking point and ahead of Ron and Harry, so saw everything before them.  
"What is it Malfoy?" yelled Harry, not getting the hushed voice meant shut-the-hell-up-there-is-something-bad-ahead.  
"Shut the fuck up," whispered Draco, as he stepped backwards towards Ron and Harry.  
"What it is mate? A creature?" Draco nodded.  
"Dunno what it is though, you better have a look Ron, you know creatures more than I do," he whispered. Ron walked ahead to where Draco had seen the creature and just laughed.

"Don't worry, he won't harm us, well I think he won't anyway. He's a Lammasu, a creature which protects the good and harms the evil and unless you guys are evil, we should be fine. But I will just ask for permission to pass, come on then," Ron waved them forward, Draco ran to catch up and Harry trailed on behind.

The Lammasu was huge, even though it was lying down! He had the body of a lion, the wings of a giant eagle and the face of a human. The human face didn't seem kind, but worn and stern, yet Ron seemed very happy to talk to him.

"Hello, I'm Ron and I'm sorry, I don't seem to know your name. I just wanted to ask if we could pass." Ron didn't really know why the hell he was asking for permission, but it just seemed polite.  
Draco stood beside Ron, Harry stood as far away as he could from the creature.  
The Lammasu looked up at them, Ron crouched down; as to not seem superior and intimidating, Draco followed his actions.  
"My name is Löwe," said the Lammasu, his voice wasn't like his appearance; it was soothing and calm.

"Doesn't that mean lion in German?" Ron asked gently, hoping he wasn't interrupting. Löwe smiled at Ron.  
"Yes, yes it does, I'm very pleased to meet you and your friend,"  
"Oh sorry, I'm Draco," said Draco quickly.  
"Nice to meet you too Draco, thank you both for stopping by to speak to me, the two other teams have not bothered with such things; such manners are hard to find in these places, the male team shot at me, thinking I was some dark creature and the females just crept past, hoping I wouldn't stop and eat them,"  
"That is horrible, but they didn't know any better, I don't think even the team who made this task up knew what would be in here,"

"You are a loyal friend Ron, defending like that. I see a lot of power, loyalty and kindness in you Ron, but I also see darkness. In you Draco, I see the same as Ron; power, loyalty and kindness but instead of darkness I see terror, you are scared of the future," Löwe paused, "and for stopping and speaking to me I shall give you the next map to the eggs; you see the other two teams will now have to spend an extra two hours, for not speaking to me, and when I give this I am allowed to fly off so that they may come back and speak to me," with a flash a map appeared on the floor in front of Ron.  
"Thank you so much Löwe," smiled Ron.

"That is fine young one, keep together and keep safe, for I shall not be able to protect you all the time, but I shall do my best. I believe that you, Ron, will be able to work amazingly with the creatures and both of you remember, those creatures you meet do not mean you any harm, for they have been told to get in your path. And for now, I bid you a good day," he smiled and with a flick of his tail, he was gone into the trees.

"What a nice...whatever he was," smiled Draco, as he stood up and looked at the map they had been given.  
"Löwe was a Lammasu," Ron rolled his eyes, "come on, we best be off, better make the most we can of this head start. Harry – BLOODY HELL!" Ron had turned around to speak to Harry, but when he looked around Harry wasn't there anymore, "Bloody hell! We have to lose the head start so that we can look for that idiot!"  
"No, silly, the coins,"  
"Good point Draco," smiled Ron, he got the coin out of his pocket, but stopped, "where can we tell him to meet us?"  
"Oh...I thought of using the coin, the next bit is your turn mate," said Draco, when he couldn't figure out a place, "maybe we could try yelling his name?"  
"I've got it!" beamed Ron.

"What?!"

"I can fly up and see if I can see him!"  
"Great plan, one problem...you don't have wings so you can't fly,"  
"Well aren't you mister observant. I would use a broom you moron," and before Draco could say something back, Ron pulled out a mini-broom, "I just put a spell on it to make it smaller," with a flick of his wand the broom was a normal size.  
"Still using your old wand then?" said Draco causally, Ron nodded, then Draco looked at the broom again, his mouth dropped open.

"ARE THEY EVEN IN THE SHOPS YET?!" Draco yelled when he saw the broom again, "EVEN I DON'T HAVE ONE OF THESE!"  
"Shh mate, my three oldest brothers got it for me, for being a champion," smiled Ron.  
"I need a ride on that when this is over you! Lucky bastard!"

*

Ron's plan worked...in the end. It took them three hours to find Harry, even with Ron's excellent broom. They had lost their lead and were now behind more than ever before.  
"Look it is winter so it'll get dark at around 4, that means we have three hours of light left to use and one of those hours should be used to eat and set up a camp for the night," said Ron in his captain voice, after he had blasted at Harry.  
"But we have the 'lumous' spell idiot," said Harry, talking at Ron like he was born yesterday.  
"But I don't fancy walking around with only a wand's light in a forest full of dangerous, most-likely deathly creatures, and a twat like you who goes missing now and then."  
"Oh," said Harry quietly, not thinking before he opened his mouth.

*

The next two hours just involved walking a bit more, they heard a few creature-like noises but didn't see anything, maybe they were waiting for darkness to come.

"Right, I think a good spot to make camp would be up there," said Ron, pointing to the top of a small hill.  
"I'm not climbing no hill!" yelled Harry.  
"Well then, you stay at ground level and make it easier for things to get you," said Ron, starting to walk up the hill, Draco walked besides him and Harry slugged behind them whining.  
Ron and Draco put their shared tent up quickly and Draco made a little fire and started to make his and Ron's dinner.

"Help then!" said Harry, whose tent was in a confusing muddle.  
"Ask nicely and you might get,"  
"Would you please help me put up my tent Ron?" said Harry grudgingly and as quiet as he could get away with.  
"Yes Harry, I can help,"  
Ron put up Harry's tent in a few seconds, Harry just stood there stupidly and didn't even say 'thank you' when Ron put his tent up.

*

Darkness came quickly and the only light was from the full moon and their wands, and soon it was ten o'clock.

"Right who wants to do on first watch? As I don't fancy going to sleep without anyone watching," said Ron, trying to hide the tiredness from his voice.  
"I'll do it," said Draco quietly.  
"Ok, then you can be next Po-Harry," Ron turned around to see that there was no Harry; Ron looked into Harry's tent to see the boy fast asleep, "right he's out of the picture,"  
"How about we move camp away from here? Or roll him down the hill and call it a mistake?" smirked Draco.

"Sadly we cannot do either of those great things; you can take the watch from now till 12 and I'll do from then till the morning, when both of you are awake,"  
"But Ron that's only two hours sleep, if you go to sleep straight away and then you'll be on watch for say 6 o'clock when I get up...that's 6 hours watch, you need more sleep!"Protested Draco.  
"I'll be fine and I have a book on mythical creatures that Percy got me, so I can get a bit of information of some things that we might come up against," Ron smiled, "now I'm ordering you to wake me up at 12, promise?" Draco nodded his head and muttered a 'yes'.

*

Draco's watch went without a problem and as promised he woke Ron up at 12.  
Ron had been reading his book for 2 hours, when he heard a low growling noise. Ron looked at his watch and saw it was 2, before standing up and looking around; he saw nothing.

'_Just my ears playing tricks on me.'_

As soon as he sat down he heard it again, he looked up and saw two glowing eyes looking right into his blue eyes. The creature growled once more before pacing forward, towards Ron...


	10. William & Dragons

Ron just looked at the eyes; so glaring, so scary but yet he thought he knew them, whether this was a good or bad thing, he didn't know.  
Ron patted around him, looking for his wand, but no luck; he had left it in his tent.  
"Bloody hell," he cursed himself silently for his own stupidity.  
The creature stalked forward...

*

"Do you know where he came from?" asked Draco as he heard Ron's story over breakfast in the tent, it was just the two of them, Harry was too lazy and had gone back to sleep.  
"No, but when we had to round them up a few...weeks ago, we probably missed him and he has just been wondering around since then. He won't go away now," smiled Ron, as he looked over to one of Madame Maxine's winged horses.  
"What shall we call him?,"  
"I dunno, I found him, you give him a name,"  
"Ok, erm...er...Bob - no, no, no...erm...William...yeah," smiled Draco, Ron nodded, it wasn't a bad name.  
"Ok then, sorta like William, my brother," Draco nodded, that is where he had got the name from, "do you want to get Potter up or get William up?"  
"I think I'll go and get Potter up," said Draco, with an evil grin on his face, Ron chuckled as Draco walked slyly to Harry's tent.

"Come on, Will, up and at 'hem," Ron gently nudged the horse gently, after it had licked Ron to death, he had sat down and gone to sleep. The horse eyes opened gently, it seemed to realise that Ron was talking to him. William was different to the other horses, he had one red eye, like the others, but his other eye was a pale-blue, like the Beauxbatons' robes; the different eye colour was weird and unnerving at first but his eyes now looked more warming and friendly.

William rose to his feet and stood by Ron. Ron put the bridle and saddle that he had summoned earlier on to William; he was good and allowed Ron to put them on gently.  
They didn't have to wait much longer as a girlish-scream was heard. Harry. The teenager jumped out covered with freezing-cold water; Draco came out afterwards, looking very pleased with himself.  
"Come on, we're going,"  
"You can't go, you haven't packed up," said Harry, not thinking his words through. With a flick of Ron's wand, everything was packed up into the bags, excluding all of Harry's stuff; his stuff lay on the floor in a heap.  
"Good bye, Harry,"

*

Harry had had to stuff everything into his bag, in an unorganised mess; he doubted if everything was in there. Harry had had to get changed while walking and had fallen over twice while trying to put his abnormally long Dudley trousers on.

Ron and Draco had been smart and strapped their bags onto William's withers, and they were now taking it in turns to ride William. Harry could moan and pleaded with them all he liked, he wasn't riding William and he certainly wasn't going to put his bag on William.

*

"Shhh," hushed Ron.  
"What?" whispered Draco back, knowing to always listen to Ron, Draco softly pulled William back into a halt.  
"I think I hear something...no, someone. Their shouting out for help," said Ron, trying to pin-point the location where the shouts were coming from.  
"What?! I can't hear anything," whispered Draco, confused, but it seemed that William had also heard and pulled his head to the right, "I'll get off, Ron, it should be your turn anyway, and should that idiot and I wait here?" Draco slid off and gave Ron a leg-up onto William.  
"Thanks mate, err...no, come with," Ron nudged William forward; the horse responded instantly and walked forwards briskly.  
The team walked forward, with Harry, once again, strolling behind.

*

It took them ten minutes to find the source of the shouts.  
There was a beautiful young girl in a tower on an island, in the middle of a swamp full of frogs, but the lake was surrounded by tall, thorny bushes.

"THANK YOU! PLEASE HELP ME DOWN!" the girl franticly waved her arms as she saw the three boys and William.  
"Right, as this is a task, my guess, is that we have to get her down," smiled Ron, "so who wants to go for a fly?" Ron patted William's neck, "...ok, I guess it will be me then,"  
"You do get on better with William than me," smiled Draco nervously, they hadn't seen William fly yet and Ron hadn't flown a winged horse before but he was good on a broom, "and I will be covering you with a broom in case you fall".  
"Good enough and Wish me luck," said Ron as nudged William forward, he lent down and whispered into William's ear, "come on boy, I know you can do this,"  
Ron turned William around and walked back to the edge of the forest, so that they could get the longest run up possible.  
"Don't die...we would get disqualified," smiled Draco, he really was scared for Ron, if Ron landed in that bush it won't be a pretty sight.

Ron took a few deep breaths before nudging William into a gallop, ready to take off. Ron held the reins tightly and lowered himself down, William's bright-white wings flew out and with one smooth movement they cleared the hedge.

Ron cheered as they flew over the hedge and lake below.  
William flew smoothly over to the tower and the girl, who turned it to be a veela, but luckily, Ron, seemed to not be entranced by Veelas.

"Oh zank you, I have been up here for many hours, and two groups of young humans have walked past but have never stopped to help me, they may have looked up but alwayz kept on walking," she said in her silky voice as Ron helped her back down to Earth.

"That is quite alright, what is your name? I'm Ron, this is Draco," Ron pointed to Draco, who couldn't take his eyes off of the girl and blushed when she smiled at him, "and don't worry about him," said Ron, as he looked over to Harry, who was drooling. The girl laughed, it was soothing, girlish laugh but was not a giggle.

"I am Grace, and may I ask who your weenged horze ees and how you came upon him?" she asked politely with a deep French accent as she sat down on the soft grass.  
"This is William and he found us in the forest and has not left us since," smiled Ron as he patted William.

"It is very nize to meet you all, but I have an important message to geev to you," she smiled at Draco and Ron, "now az you probably have already guessed, rescuing mee iz part of the task, and once again both of the other two teams just past me by, just like they did with the Lammasu - I do forget hiz name – and zey have now lost both the chances of an clue to the wherezabouts of ze dragons and ze eggs. So I geev you zis," she pulled out a map and gave it too Draco, who said a quite 'thank you'.  
"Thank you Grace," said Ron louder.

"No Ron, zank you for getting mee out of that aawfuuul tower, I was getting awfully bored," she smiled and stood up.  
"So both of the teams have passed here already?" said Draco, looking up from the map.  
"Yesz, the last team past me an hour ago, they just kept on moaning about zeir 'broken nails'," Ron chuckled, it was the Beauxbatons, "I must leave you by yourzelves now, it was nice to meet you and I hope you do well," she hugged Draco and kissed him on the cheek, he blushed.

"It was a great pleasure to meet you Grace," smiled Ron as Grace hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
"You are lucky to be with zuch kind companions," said Grace as she hugged William's neck, he nuzzled her softly.  
Harry stood forward expecting her to come to him next, but she just walked straight past him and disappeared into the forest.

*

"Why didn't she hug me?" said Harry, he had been complaining about his loss of hug for the last hour now and Ron, Draco and William had just started to ignore him.  
"Me and Will will have a fly up and see if we can see anything," Draco nodded and sat down on the floor.

A few minutes later, Ron and William made a poor landing, Ron nearly flew off.  
"Woah, what happened there?! You have been doing these take offs and landing a few times now and they are always good,"  
"Let's just say that there are two angry dragons and two teams fighting each other, a few metres ahead,"  
"Why can't we hear them then?"  
"I dunno, but me and Will nearly got hit by a blast of fire, I don't think they are doing that well against the dragons,"  
Ron slid of William and the group slowly walked forwards.  
Two dragons stood defending two caves, one had 'silver' written above it and the other 'gold', telling the champions which egg was in which cave. The dragon guarding the silver cave was smaller and a brilliant-red colour, Ron recognized it to be a male European dragon, the other was female European dragon. Ron told Draco this information.

"Why is the male smaller? Aren't the males usually bigger?" he whispered.  
"Not with dragons, the females are much more aggressive and violent as well as larger, it because they are better and adapted to defending eggs, which are usually their own," Draco nodded.

"So how are we going to enter the cave?" Draco added after a minute of silence. They saw the Durmstrang champions fighting the dragon that was guarding the golden egg and the Beauxbatons students who were trying to get past the male one to get the silver egg.  
"We have to join one of them in the fight or....."Ron began, but Draco finished the sentence for him.  
"Or while they are fighting we will get past them unnoticed..." Draco smiled cunningly at Ron, who smugly smiled back.  
"Now Potter, where the hell is your invisibility cloak" Ron and Draco both asked Harry at the same time.


	11. Hell Would Be Better Than This

Sorry about the long-ish wait; hoep you enjoy! Please review/comment =)

* * *

_"We have to join one of them in the fight or....."Ron began, but Draco finished thesentence for him.  
"Or while they are fighting we will get past them unnoticed..." Draco smiled cunningly at Ron, who smugly smiled back._

_"Now Potter, where the hell is your invisibility cloak" Ron and Draco both asked Harry at the same time.  
_  
"Potter?!" said Ron as he turned around and there was no Potter staring back at him, "Where is he now? Bet he's gone off," Ron rolled his eyes and turned back to the two fighting teams, expecting to see Potter secretly creeping behind them all.  
"Nope, I don't think he has," smirked Draco, as he kicked something, "he's deffo out of it," Draco laughed quietly. Harry was lying in an awkward position, having fainted once he had set eyes on the huge fire-breathing aggressive dragons.  
"Bloody Hell! Why did the bloody cup thingy think he was a worthy competitor?"  
"I don't know, but it is bloody funny though," said Draco, still chuckling to himself.  
"Draco, I think you should stop kicking him now, he is definitely out cold," Draco looked at Ron and shrugged, before giving Harry once last kick.

*

"I'm sorry Will, but we have to put him somewhere, we can't just leave him here," whispered Ron sympathetically as he lifted an unconscious Harry onto William's back, strapping Harry down, "You got it yet Draco?"  
"Yep, but I had to go through his socks, and Merlin, I think fresh dragon's dung on a hot summer's day would smell better," said Draco still holding his nose, he held the cape out in front of him like it was a diseased rag, "You are one brave guy to go under that,"

"No," Draco looked confused, had he just gone through Hell to get that rag and Ron wasn't going to use it, "We are going to be going under it," smiled Ron.

"No, no and No, I'm not going under that,"

*

"It stinks,"

"Shut it, or someone will hear us and realise we are taking the easy route, and take your bloody hand away from your nose"  
Both Ron and Draco were under the cloak, only just hidden. William was waiting for Ron's signal to come and follow, or he would come if trouble broke out.

"Where are you going?! We just past a cave," whispered Draco, trying to pull Ron back.

"I don't want silver thank you, I'm settling only for gold,"  
Draco just sighed, why did Ron have to go the difficult route?

"Tad-ah, our cave, I'll give Will the signal but both of the teams are bound to notice, they'll come after us, so get your wand out and be ready. Good luck," smiled Ron.

"Why 'good luck'?" asked Draco, he wasn't going in alone...was he?

" 'Cause I don't know what is in there...probably our deepest darkest fears and I don't know if we will be able to stay together, just listen to me and we will be ok, I promise,"

Ron's voice and face were trusting but Draco knew that that would be a hard promise to keep, people had died, what was too say that it wouldn't happen again?

Ron let out a huge whistle and William took to the air, but the two other teams heard it and saw them, while the dragons were dreamily watching the flying pony, both teams ran to their chosen cave.  
The Beauxbatons had gone the 'easy' route, they were going for the silver cave, they had three other tasks to come first and three would be a crowd. Durmstrang had decided to go for gold; what match was two teenagers, an unconscious Harry Potter and a flying pony against them?

"Did that cave just close behind us?!" said Draco, as darkest covered the cave.

"It is probably charmed to send different teams different ways, just in case we all decided to go for the same egg," Draco just nodded slowly, he had never been a fan of darkness and now he was in a pitch-black cave which was full of nightmares.

"Lumos," muttered Ron, Draco copied, happy for some light, Ron also lit up Harry's and put it in William's bridle so that the horse would also have some light, but William seem pretty happy.

"This isn't enough light," said Ron, Draco sounded his agreement and William neighed, his sign of agreement, "time for a bit of light and help...Lumos Maxima," muttered Ron.

Draco gasped and William took a step back as a bright white light jumped out of Ron's wand, it cast the whole cave into light, Ron tutted.

"Good one, Ron" Draco said happily as the cave was filled with light.

*

"Draco, don't be alarmed but..." whispered Ron gently, pointing behind Draco's head, Draco took a deep breath and turned his head slowly around.

Two huge yellow bat-eyes glared back at him, how could he 'not be alarmed'?!

"B-b-bats, h-huge o-ones," stuttered out Draco, he hated bats.

Draco screamed and bolted past Ron.

'I thought I told him not to be alarmed.'

Suddenly, what seemed like thousands of other eyes appeared, Ron turned and ran as fast as he could, William easily over took him.

"Why the hell are we running, we are bloody wizards!" Yelled Ron, after a minute of running, while still running he flicked a spell back, not looking around, "Will, stop Draco before he runs into something,"

*

"Draco, just calm down, take some deep breaths," Ron did feel sorry for Draco; he knew before that Draco hated bats, but Ron had told him to follow his instructions.

It was five more minutes before Draco was calm enough to move on, and Harry had woken up, so Draco got to ride William for a bit.

"Merlin, is that all you can do Potter?! Moan and complain," Harry was just about to say something back; when Draco put his finger to his lips, signalling that he wanted silence.

"I think I hear someone...maybe we are close to the egg and Durmstrang are there," whispered Draco, Harry, him and William turned to look at Ron.

"Draco, sadly I don't think that you heard the footsteps of Durmstrang," smiled Ron sadly, Ron walked over to the cave wall and pushed it, it opened up like a door, "this will take you to the Durmstrang path to the egg, I'll keep going this way, you three follow it " Draco went to protested at Ron going alone, "I'll be fine and someone is going to have to go this way, I'll see you at the egg, but if I'm not there, don't wait; just leave without me," Ron smiled as he watched his friends – and Potter – walked through the hole, with a flick of his wand he closed up the hole to safety.

There was no going back now.

_**With Draco and Co.**_

"Why didn't Ron want us going with him?" said Draco, not expecting an answer; horses didn't speak English, well not to his knowledge.

"Who's there?" said a voice, it was one of the Durmstrang boys; Ron had introduced him to that voice earlier.

"Kamen?"  
From around a huge rock, Kamen walked out, it was obvious that he had been in some kind of fight; his clothes were torn, his wand snapped and he had a red liquid on him – blood, Draco guessed – Draco wondered if it was his or someone else's.

"Merlin, what happened?!"

It took them a while to get Kamen to give them his answer. "V-vampire, we didn't even vealise ov know there vas vne in here, it vent through a hole in the cave vall, so ve are safe now, but it attacked us earlier...I don't know vat happened to Victor or Vincent...vat are you doing here? I thought ve were led different vays,"

"Shit! That's what I heard!" said Draco, jumping up from besides Kamen, Kamen gave Draco a confused look.

"Vere is von?!" realising that Ron wasn't standing with them

"I heard a noise, thought it was you guys, Ron said that it wasn't but didn't tell us what it was – I knew he knew – he pushed the wall and made a hole in it, told us to climb through it, he was our captain so we had too and then we met up with you. He must have not wanted to put us in danger but knew that the vampire would follow us back into this cave if we all went through, which would put you guys in danger! That idiot!"

_**Ron's POV**_

_ 'I had too; I couldn't lead them straight to him. I overheard Dumbledore saying to Karkaroff that having a Vampire was too risky and dangerous – stupid death eater. Now I'm going to be killed or turned into one of them. Merlin...what if it has already got the Durmstrang team, Karkaroff couldn't have killed or even risked his own team...no, no, he wouldn't do that...but you can never fully trust a vampire. What if he had got to the girls?! They wouldn't stand a chance against a vampire, not even with their wit and charm,'_

Thoughts, bad thoughts, spun around Ron's head – he knew it wasn't safe going after a vampire all by himself, but he had to, he just couldn't let the others get hurt too.

"Vonald Veasley isn't it?" said a cold voice, Ron turned around to see a handsome vampire. The vampire had white skin, with piercing deep-green eyes, his hair was jet black – making him seem more paler – he looked evil but had a sense of charm and trust to him, a false trust which enabled him to get blood whenever he desired it.

Ron knew he had to act as calm as possible but he knew that vampires could read minds.

"Yep, that is me; may I ask who you are?"

"I am K,"

"K stands for what?" Said Ron, trying to make idle chit-chat so that he could distract K and get away, it was a long-shot...that would never work and he knew it.

"My name, which you do not need to know. Now, Veasley you have taken away three blood creatures, vhich vould have made a nice drink, so I shall give you a choice...you can become one of us, a vampire I mean, or you die trying to fight me...vhich one is it to be?"

"Both are bad choices, you know," said Ron trying to buy some time so that he can clearly think about his next move which will decide his fate.

"Enough chit-chat Veasley" said the vampire threateningly, "I am hungry".

"Come and get me then" said Ron, his wand out in a duel position.

The vampire lunged forward.

_**  
With Draco & Co.**_

William tapped his front right hoof, he had found something. The three boys ran ahead to see what William was looking at.  
A huge three headed dragon lay asleep; it was guarding the golden egg. The three boys took a few steps backwards so that they could talk without disturbing the dragon.

"What can we do? We don't have our teams and going back without a full team will get us disqualified," sighed Draco, would they ever get out of this hell?

"You could go...just tell vem to come and get me,"

"We can't just leave you here, what if that vampire comes back?" Draco shook his head, he wasn't leaving Kamen here with a triple headed dragon!, "we just wait, look we only have three days for this right?" both Kamen and Harry nodded, "so they will come and get us at 8:00 tonight and it is 6:00 now, so we only have two hours to wait and I'm sure Ron will get here before then, and then we can get the egg and take you with us," smiled Draco, happy with his mini-plan.

"But vat if Von doesn't come back? Vat if that vampire comes back...or worse...a vampire Von?" said Kamen quietly, he didn't want to say it but knew someone had too.

*

"Ve're going have to go, Draco, ve can't leave it any longer, it's 7:00 and vat if ve have to face something else," said Kamen, after an hour of sad, depressed silence.

"I can't just leave him...he's my friend,"

"I have had to lose two friends today, and Von will make it a third, let's just go,"

Draco shook Harry to get him awake; he did as Ron had said and didn't kick him. William walked slowly behind the three males, wanting to see his new master again.  
"Shit, I don't know if we can do this," Draco said shocked, Kamen poked his head around the corner to where the dragon lay.

"Ves ve can, vor Von, Victor and Vince," Kamen put on a brave face and beckoned the others around, he had a plan.

*

"This isn't going to work," said Draco, he didn't really know Kamen, he was just a friend of Ron's, so why should he trust him?!

"You would have done it if your Ronald had said it," said Harry, annoyed with everyone and everything, he hadn't had any attention in days!

"OW, stupid horse," spat Harry, after William had pushed Harry over with is nose; William had taken Harry's last comment to be an insult against his master and over the time that William had been with them, Harry had been a right idiot!

Kamen nodded and William reared and ran into the dragon's cave; he would distract the creature while the boys got to the egg, they would wait for William to land, so that they could then all get away. Yes, they would be without their full teams but they needed to get out of this hell-hole. And if that plan failed, they would just feed Harry to it; Draco preferred the second plan of the two.

The dragon opened its large yellow eyes to see William standing on its nose, trying to get it to move out of the way of the egg. It moved its large body, quite quickly for an animal of its size but William was quicker; he had to get his master's friends out – and Harry.  
William did circles around the dragons middle head, his movements were swift so not to get hit by blasts of flames coming from left, right and below. The flames were a brilliant red and orange colour bewitching but deadly, if Draco had not been in the situation he was in, he would have loved to have just stared straight into them.

Kamen said nothing but just beckoned them forward, all three males speed towards the egg as fast as their legs would take them, but Harry decked, yelling loudly.

Unfortunately, the dragon noticed, William couldn't do anything; they would only survive if their legs could ran fast enough. William considered trying to pick them up, but knew that that wouldn't work, so he stood by the egg, neighing them forward.

Draco tripped and smelt the dragon on his back. The dragon's middle head was almost touching Draco's neck, smelling him, smelling the scent of his food. Kamen turned and saw the dragon over Draco, but knew he couldn't do anything, his wand was broken and it would probably do more damage than help.

It was the end for him...

"OI, OVER HERE," yelled a voice, it wolf-whistled and the dragon ignored Draco; the other human was sending sparks up and was yelling loudly, "RUN THEN DRACO!"

Draco tried to get but he had twisted his ankle, Kamen knew the other human would keep the dragon at bay; he ran back and helped Draco limp towards the egg and William.  
Harry saw the egg only a few steps ahead, should he wait for the others or just go himself? But for once in his life, Harry Potter did the good thing and waited.  
Kamen arrived with Draco and was just about to touch the egg.

"You can't go now, what about-," Draco couldn't finish, someone yelled over me.

"BLOODY HELL! I THOUGHT I LOST THAT TWAT!" Kamen stopped and saw a very angry vampire at the entrance the dragon's cave, looking at Draco's saviour.

Ron stood with his trousers in shreds, his top now non-existent, marks covering his whole body – some were still bleeding rather heavily – but yet he had a happy and proud smile on his face.  
Ron picked up both Vincent and Victor, who he had picked up, threw one over each of his shoulders and ran as fast as his long legs would let him.

"PRESS THE BLOODY EGG! IT'S A PORT KEY, I CAN GRAB ONTO ONE OF YOU BEFORE IT LEAVES," yelled Ron, jumping over a bone.

Draco trusted Ron, and held on to it, it started to glow a red colour; Harry and Kamen held it, Kamen holding on to William's bridle and trying to help Draco stand up.

"AHHH," yelled Draco, as he landed where they had started; the crowd went wild. They had seen it all, and were amazed that they were actually alive, but Draco, Kamen and William didn't care about them...

Harry stood up and waved to everyone, bowing.

"RON!" shouted the two boys in unison; they couldn't see Ron or the two Durmstrangs he had saved.

"Well, that was a nice trip, don't you think?" smirked Ron, he seemed to be walking on air, he gently landed on to the ground, still standing, "Madame Pomfrey, I think these boys need a bit of attention," said Ron as he placed both injured males on to summoned stretchers.

William neighed loudly and bolted over to Ron, who hugged him tightly; that was one good horse, which had helped them out over the time he had been with them.  
Kamen came and thank him for saving his two friends and teammates.

"You scared the shit out of me, Ron, I thought you were a goner," smiled Draco, he hugged Ron.

"Truth be told, I thought I was too...,"


	12. Screaming Eggs!

"Look, I don't need to be in here!" said Ron impatiently; would anyone listen to him?

After coming out from the first task, he had been swept to the Medical wing and for the last two days he had been insisting that he didn't need to be there. He had tried to get out but now there were charms stopping him from leaving the wing, because apparently he needed a few days of rest.

Many people visited Ron over the last two days; giving their thanks for saving a peer; saying well done for winning; just coming in for a talk (or in Lavender's case a gossip); wishing him luck in figuring out the next task; discussing ideas on the next task; in Harry's case, moaning about how bored he is and how he should be getting the attention, not Ron, and in the case of first year students, they just came to look at Ron.

"You may go Mr. Weasley," said Madam Pomfrey, on the mid-afternoon of Ron's third day in the hospital wing.

"Oh, thank Merlin!" muttered Ron, he was sick of these boring white painted walls and there was no other people in the wing to give him company at nights; each school was taking care of their own injured, "Thank you Madam Pomfrey," smiled Ron, she nodded returning the smile.

Ron walked as calmly as he could towards to the Hogwarts competitors' dormitory, hoping to find Draco, or even Harry there, but then he remembered someone. William.

Ron turned around sharply, nearly knocking over a little first year; he said his apology before rushing to where the Beauxbatons' horses were being kept.

"Will!" yelled Ron as he saw the horse with the mixed-matched eyes. William neighed happily and trotted up to the fence so that Ron could stroke him.

"I hope you have been a good boy for Hagrid," whispered Ron, William nuzzled him.

"Oh 'ello 'ello Ron," Ron turned around to see Madame Maxime walking towards him and horses, a few raised their heads at hearing their mistress voice.

"You vere very brave during the tournament," smiled Maxime, as she started to stroke an old looking horse.

"Well, miss, I had Will and my team mates to help me,"

"You had one team mate, zat blond boy, zee ohzer one kept collapsing; ve saw it from ze camera, but yes Vill did help, didn't he?"

"Yeah, he has been great. I must be going now miss, I don't want to miss dinner," smiled Ron, as he looked at his watch.

"Oh, of course, Ron, it vas nice to speak to you, I 'ope to speak to you again," Ron mouthed a goodbye at William and walked off; hoping the familiar smells of dinner time at Hogwarts would soon fill his nose.

"Ah, Mr Weasley," smiled a voice as Ron was just about to turn into the hall.

'_Please say that that isn't her!"_

"I'm sure you know who I am,"

'_I wish I bloody well didn't!"_

'Yeah, yeah, I know you who you are, Rita Skeeter, we have met before," Ron gave her a fake smile, hoping she would just fall over and die, but sadly she didn't.

"Now," she said taking his arm and turning him away from the hall, "you have not yet done an interview with me, have you? Well, how about we do one now? Yeah, yeah, that sounds good, oh, look a classroom with no one in,"

Suddenly Ron was sitting in a chair with Rita opposite him, smiling sickly, she got out her quick note quill and a parchment and placed them on the table besides him.

"So, where shall we start? So...,"

Rita blabbed on about everything about the first task, his relationship with several girls at Hogwarts, about his team mates for what seemed like forever, Ron just nodded sometimes and said a few words, hoping he hadn't nodded to anything stupid.

*

"She just wouldn't shut up," Ron rolled his eyes; he had missed dinner, but luckily the house elves loved him and were always happy to serve him at any time, any place, "She droned about everything, twisting our own words...that bitch."

"Did you fall asleep?"

"No, Draco, Victor did," they both laughed, "I thought she was going to kill him, she wrote some horrid page on him, twisted his words,"

Draco just smiled.

*

"So what 'bout this egg then?" said Harry grumpily, he was poking the golden egg.

It was 8 o'clock at night and Draco and Ron had managed to get Harry into the champions' quarters, so that they could talk about the egg and the next task.

"Well, I think that it could be a clue for the second task set by the Beauxbatons," said Ron smirking.

"You spent some time with one in the broom shed, didn't you?" said Draco smiling.

"Well, you got that right mate, but I forgot to ask what the task was, I was too busy to concentrate at that time, but we can work this one out by ourselves," Draco rolled his eyes before nodding.

"How 'bout I try with one of them? I know they have been checking me out," smiled Harry wiggling his eyebrows; Ron tried to hide his scoff and Draco didn't try to hide his laughter.

"That has made my day...'checking me out'" said Draco, on the verge of tears, Ron playfully hit Draco. He nodded and tried to become serious, but one look at Harry set him off again.

"Look, Draco, go out until you can calm down," Ron tried to hide his smile; he shouldn't be laughing. Draco walked out of the room, still laughing to himself.

After a small pause, Ron spoke up.

"We could try and open it," Harry just shrugged his shoulders and slouched down in his chair, offended by Draco's laughter.

Just as Ron was about to open the egg, Draco walked back in.

"I'm fine now," he said, grinning like a Cheshire cat, he managed to sit down, before bursting out in laughter.

Ron didn't even have to point towards the door, Draco was already up and walking to the door.

"Sorry," said Draco through his laughter, "but Harry...and....girls"

Draco shut the door behind himself.

"Right, let's open this then," Ron turned really serious this time and opened the egg.

"SHUT THE BLOODY THING UP," yelled Harry, Ron had to put all his strength into shutting it.

All that had come from the egg was a loud high-pitched girlish scream, which felt like it was breaking everyone's ear drums.

"What the hell in the name of god was that!?"

"I believe that it was a mer-person, a woman to precise," said Ron thinking about the many conversations he had had with Luna about mer-people, as he shook his head in an attempt to sort his ears out; he swore that scream had done something to them, "so the task is definitely something under water,"

Draco came back in, unaware of the egg's scream. He nearly laughed but held it back; he sat down, facing at a wall, so he didn't see Harry and laugh.

"So did you open the egg without me?" Draco was serious this time and he tried not to look at Harry, "What did you find out?"

"The task is going to be under the water." said Ron, looking at Draco and Harry, "so it must be under the lake of Hogwarts?"

"May be we should bring something belonging to the giant squid." added Draco helpfully.

"Or we should save someone from the mer people?" Hermione entered through the door smiling broadly looking at Ron "I did a bit of poking around in the library and checked through old records of the tournament, nothing has changed much in the years".

"I love you Hermione." said Ron, Hermione blushed, "What would I do without you?"

"Happy to help Ron" said Hermione, walking towards the door "I will find anything that might help you later, see you Ron" Hermione shut the door behind her, she almost skipped back to the library; Ron had said he loved her.

*

"Welcome students," smiled Dumbledore as he looked out on to the Great Hall full of students, "tonight we give out the points from the first task and give you information on the second," he took a pause, "in third place is Durmstrang, who came back with no egg and who shall have no clue to the second task," the hall gave a small clap for the boys, "in second, Beauxbatons, who came back with the silver egg," they got a slightly louder clap, "and in first, who came back with the golden egg, is Hogwarts," said Dumbledore with a proud smile on his face, all of the hall stood up and cheered.

Ron stood on the table and waved his hand in a posh way; Draco laughed and stood up on his table.

Harry stood up on the table, before being pulled down by Seamus; Seamus had never really liked Harry and after seeing how much of a help he had been to the other two boys, he didn't think he deserved a clap.

After the clap finally finished, the two boys stood down and Dumbledore continued.

"The next task shall be in three days from now," an 'Ooooh' echoed around the room, "it shall just be an hour or two, unlike the three-day first task. This task is being set by the Beauxbatons, but mostly their headmistress, who is not even allowed to give all details to her own champions. I hope to see you all there on Saturday morning at 7 o'clock sharp. Lemon pops," smiled Dumbledore, he sat back down signalling that they were free to go.


	13. Underwater City

Ron stood waiting by the lake at 6:30 am; too early if you asked him. It was the beginning of November, so the mornings were cold and standing nearly half naked in champions robe didn't help very much to fight off the cold.

It was quiet and no one was around yet, but Ron heard a twig snap behind him.

"Oh, hello Ronald," said Luna day-dreamily as she approached him.

"Hey Luna, what you doing down here so early? It starts at 7," Luna tilted her head to the side, as if asking 'Forget about me, why are you up so early'

"Oh me? I was just ready early...some idiot named Harry Potter set my alarm for 5 and every time I tried to go back to sleep it woke me up again, Draco slept right through it,"

"I just came to see you, and give you this," Luna put her hand in her pocket and rummaged around for a minute, handing Ron stuff from her pockets, so that she could get out what she needed, "Ah, here it is," Ron recognised it.

"Gillyweed," he smiled.

"Yes, I thought I could give it to you three," she placed the weed on the floor and stuffed her stuff, which Ron was holding, back into her pockets.

Ron bent down and picked it up, "Thanks Luna,"

"Oh that is not a problem," she said and she sat down on the shore of the lake, looking dreamily out across the lake.

Ron just shrugged and sat next to her, Looking at the lake and waiting for everyone else to come.

As people started to arrive, Ron gave a hug and said goodbye to Luna and stood by Professor Dumbledore, who was standing at the water's edge.

"Hello Professor,"

"Ah, hello Ron, have you worked out this task?"

"I believe so, I think that we have to save people we 'love'...well, that's what Hermione said, and now she is missing," smiled Ron, she had said she would meet him last night, but she had never shown, "and Draco's date from the Yule Ball... Mallorie, I think her name was, has also 'disappeared," Ron put emphasis on the word disappeared and Dumbledore just smiled and nodded.

"Where are your other two team mates, Harry and Draco?" Ron looked around, he saw a huge crowd, both other teams, who waved at him, but no Draco or Harry.

"What's the time Professor?" said Ron quickly, Draco hadn't set an alarm last night – Ron was meant to wake him – and knowing Harry, he probably hadn't either.

"Six fifty precisely, and I suppose you have an important job before the task ..." Dumbledore smiled knowingly.

"I promise I'll be back with them," Ron bolted off towards the castle, "even if I make them swim naked,"

"WAKE UP," screamed Ron, as he cast a Bombarda spell at the dormitory wall and half the castle shook.

Draco and Harry soon walked out of their rooms, both of them looking like zombies.

"Why are you making so much noise Ron?" Yawned Draco as he rubbed his sleepy red eyes tiredly. "Did you miss a date or something?"

"Very well ... you idiot....BECAUSE IT'S SIX FIFTY AND THE TASK STARTS IN TEN MINUTES, AND YOU TWO USELESS ARSEHOLES ARE STILL SLEEPING. NOW MOVE YOUR ARSES AND IF YOU AREN'T READY IN 2 MINUTES, I WILL MAKE YOU DO THE TASK NAKED!" After hearing the last part, the two boys sprinted back into their rooms.

First ready was Draco, who grabbed an apple and some gillyweed off Ron, and raced down to the lake with five minutes before the task.

"HARRY! SHIFT YOUR ARSE NOW!" Yelled Ron, they had two minutes before the task; this was going to be close.

Ron barged into Harry's room. Harry was doing his hair and had his boxers on.

"Right, we're leaving,"

Harry tried to protest as Ron levitated him from his room; Harry only had his boxers on.

Everyone stood in silence as they waited for the task to begin, and Harry and Ron to get there.

"I'M NOT DOING IT IN MY BLOODY BOXERS!" The crowd turned around, some laughed; they could hear Harry and Ron but not see them.

"OH, YES, YOU BLOODY WELL ARE! I'M YOUR CAPTAIN AND WHAT I SAY GOES!"

Out of the trees, came an angry Ron levitating Harry behind him, Harry went bright red when he saw the large crowd.

Ron dropped Harry when he reached the water's edge, he smiled at Draco.

Ron took off his champions robe, to which got a very loud reaction from every girl watching.

"FITTTTTY!" Yelled a girl.

"Thank you," said Ron to the crowd, he winked at them; it sent the girls into giggles and blushes, even the Beauxbatons team seemed impressed.

Draco just rolled his eyes and took his robe off, which did not attract any female attention; all females eyes were on Ron, his chest muscles and his arse. Harry didn't have to take anything off and the only attention he got was people laughing at him.

There was a huge magical clock counting down the time till the task, the crowd watched it, waiting.

"Listen carefully Draco and Harry, before we jump in the water, I will give you passwords, so that we know who we are in case the creatures under the water disguised themselves like one of us." Ron looked at them seriously for a few seconds before coming up with three passwords.

"Draco, your password is Ferret". Draco started to protest, but Ron gave a stern look which silenced him. "And you Harry, your password is Raven. Good luck everyone."

"Oi, Harry, eat this before you jump in," Ron shoved some Gillyweed at Harry, who looked at it like it was a piece of dragon dung, but he shrugged.

"FIVE...FOUR...THREE," counted down the crowd, "TWO...ONE!"

A huge horn went off, which sent the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons team into the water, Draco ate the weed and jumped in, but Harry just stood there. Ron froze his hand, which was just about to put the weed in.

"I am not eating this," some people laughed.

"Bloody hell! Yes you are," Ron ran over to Harry, rugby tackled him to the ground and shoved the weed into his mouth. He picked Harry up and threw him into the water.

Ron swallowed the weed, which tasted vile; it was like rotten eggs, Brussels sprouts and marmite and some other unmentionables mixed together. He dived into the water.

Suddenly his toes merged together and became webbed, his fingers did the same and with a shooting pain up the side of his neck, gills appeared. Once the transformation was over, no pain remained.

He kicked his webbed feet down deeper and deeper, hoping that he was going the right way and that Draco would be ok, after this morning he wasn't really bothered about Harry.

After swimming for ten minutes Ron began to see a watery outline of a building, and dismissed it, blinking, but as he swam closer, he saw a huge deserted underwater city.

He looked around before swimming deeper into the city; he saw a Beauxbatons girl (who he thought was called Rosie), nothing seem different about her, but her swimming costume was glowing a blue colour; she must have bewitched and as he looked more carefully, he saw her other two team mates swimming behind her, their suits glowing the same blue; they must be doing the task together – they would have more chance of surviving an attack if something happened and they also had a better chance of winning; three pairs of eyes are better than one.

Suddenly something swam past him...a shark?! No...No, it was a Durmstrang with a shark's head for a head. Ron looked behind him and saw no other Durmstrangs pupils.

He began to swim slowly towards the city, not knowing what to expect. Something tapped his back.

Ron spun around and pointed his wand at whatever it was.

Draco.

Ron smiled when he saw Draco, but then realised it could be a copy of him, so kept his wand up.

"How do I know that it's you?" Ron was surprised when he spoke; he hadn't expected to be able to speak.

"FERRET."

Happy that this Draco was the real Draco, and not one of the disguised water creatures both of them swam towards the city to save their respective loved ones, glad that they had someone else with them in case of any bad situations.

They had got into the centre of the water city and Ron had stopped; he swore he heard someone or something moving through the water.

Ron sensed something invisible approaching him very quickly...It just missed his head and a few strands of his wet hair were cut.

"Bloody hell, talk about a close shave," said Ron. He can't do anything if the target was invisible...and it made the task even more difficult when they are underwater. They had to get out of here as soon as possible.

Suddenly he heard a 'WOOOSH' sound. This time near Draco. Ron suddenly pulled Draco in time just as the invisible creature passed by.

"Ron," said Draco, Ron turned around to see a large gash in Draco's arm, it was bleeding heavily.

"Shit, Bloody invisible creatures, how are we supposed to do this if that thing attacks us invisibly." Ron swam over and did a quick magical healing over it which he learned from his mother during the holidays; they couldn't let any creature, or the Durmstrang boys with shark heads, smell the blood.

"Swim fast as you can, I will cover you." said Ron; they had to get away from the bloodied water.

The two boys swam at their maximum speed, Draco a little slowly, His hand is healed for now but the pain was still there. They swam at a good rate making sure that they swerved to get the scent of the blood away.

After swimming full speed for around two minutes, Draco and Ron slowed down; they needed to stop battling creatures and get back to finding their loved ones, the gillyweed would only last a maximum of one hour and thirty minutes, which was half an hour less than the task could last.

"I'm gonna leave you Ron, the damsels-in-distress are probably in different places so it will be better if we spilt," Ron nodded.

"You sure...you will be alright?". Ron asked Draco, concern for his friend evident on his face.

"I will be okay Ron, Thanks for saving me." They nodded and turned in different directions.

"See you at the top then," Draco swam left and Ron right.

Ron swam the empty streets of this city, hoping for a clue of some-kind, He had no idea how others are fairing and when he saw a beautiful looking mermaid, sitting on a rock. Ron held his wand tightly in his hand and made his way towards her, maybe she would have a clue...or maybe she would try and kill him. But he had take the risk...without it he was going nowhere.

"Hello?!" asked Ron gently, he was maintaining a distance he thought was 'safe'.

"Ah, hello young man," she started to comb her long wavy brunette locks, "you are looking for someone?"

"Yeah, I am. Do you know where she is?"

"Maybe I do...maybe I don't," she said smiling sweetly, like butter wouldn't melt in her mouth.

"Could you please tell me?" said Ron almost begging, he didn't know how long he had been underwater or how long the task had been going on for.

All of a sudden Ron heard a scream; his head turned to the direction of the scream, it was Fleur.

Little squid like creatures with tridents in their hands were attacking her, he had to help her.

"I'll be back in a second," he said to the unhelpful mermaid and blasted off towards Fleur.

All Fleur could do was to scream and hope; she had lost her wand and was going to resurface and hope her sister would be ok.

Ron flew dark curses at the creatures; his aim was perfect and not rushed. When others noticed that others had been cursed, they swam off.

"You ok Fleur?" asked Ron gently as he approached her she just nodded.

"I'll take you up," she smiled at him thankfully.

It didn't take them long to get up to the surface, Ron just stayed submerged under the water. He would be disqualified if he had surfaced without his loved one. The crowd cheered when they saw Fleur, thinking that she had finished the task, but soon stopped when Fleur got out of the water alone.

Her 'perfect' skin was scratched, bruised and bleeding heavily.

It took Ron ten minutes to re-find the mermaid; he wondered why it had taken him so long before.

"I told you I'd be back," he smiled, waiting for her to say something to him.

"I normally won't say much to 'humans' but you saved that half-human female, and I think you should be rewarded...I shall lead you to your loved one,"

"Thank you so much...this may be asking too much, but could you show me Gabriella, the girl I saved loved one?" The mermaid nodded and started to swim off, Ron followed.

On their way to the loved ones, Ron saw other competitors; the other two French girls fighting off a Durmstrang boy with a shark's head for a head; another shark boy being chased by a funny looking sharp teethed creature he made a mental note to ask Luna about it; and the last shark boy was being cuddled by the giant squid; he was in some kind of trance, but Ron didn't see his team mates...were they ok?!

"Up there, they are not in water," she smiled; they were now below a water-free room, all Ron had to do was push up the grill and get Hermione.

"Thank you," he went to say but when he looked around she was gone.

Ron tried several high profile spells but the grill just didn't budge, after almost losing hope he just tried the last only thing he knew. He lifted the grill off like a muggle, everyone in the room rushed over; everyone was taken to the task was there.

"Ron!" Yelled Hermione when she saw him, "you're the first one here,"

"Ginny?!" said Ron, "who needs rescuing by me, you," said Ron looking at Hermione, "or Ginny?"

"Gabriella, come here," the young girl walked over to Ron.

"Vat?" she said shyly.

"Your sister was attacked, I managed to get her to the surface, but I think she would feel better if I took you with me, sit on the side," Gabriella came and sat on the floor, with her feet dangling in the water.

"I'll take...Hermione," Ron said.

"But how are you going to get us back? We don't have gills or webbed hands...like you seem to have,"

"Gillyweed, Luna," said Ron, answering her two un-asked questions, "Well, I do know a way, well a spell, but I don't think you're gonna like it 'Mione,"

"What?"

"It's a dark transfiguration spell," Hermione shook her head.

"I am not having these spells performed on me."

"I do not like this one bit," said Hermione; after a bit of fighting Ron had managed to perform the spell on her, and unlike Gabriella she wasn't enjoying it.

"Zank you Ron," smiled the little girl as she waved her pink mermaid tail around; Ron had transformed their legs into mermaid tails and had performed a spell that enabled them to talk underwater.

"Now, I don't think that I'm meant to bring up two people, so if we're attacked, 'Mione get Gabriella to safety and I'll try and fight them off, you two are the way I'll win, well not you Gabriella you're not mine," Hermione understood, they had to get Gabriella to safety first, she was only seven.

Getting out of the city was no problem, they did it with ease and no one had attacked them. Ron looked around to see if the other competitors were still there, but none were in sight.

Hermione grabbed Ron's leg; Ron looked behind him to see a boy with a shark for a head trying to pull her down.

"Go Gabriella go," the little girl froze, Ron was her only protection at the moment and she didn't really want to leave him, "take this, just point it at whatever is trying to hurt you and it will fire the curses," Ron gave her his wand, which he had bewitched, the little girl gave him a thankful but sad smile and swam off.

Ron didn't waste time and rugby tackled the shark boy, Hermione was free.

"GO, GO NOW," he yelled, Hermione didn't want to leave him but she couldn't help him without a wand, she caught up with Gabriella and the two girls bolted for the shore.

The crowd went into silence as Hermione Granger and Gabriella Delacour came up from the water and swam to the lake's shore.

Fleur screamed when she saw her sister and ran over, but gasped when she saw her sister's tail.

"Pourquoi avez-vous obtenu une queue de poisson?" (_Why have you got a fish tail?) _She yelled.

"Ron," was all that her sister said, Gabriella pointed Ron's wand at her tail and it disappeared and her skirt reappeared. Hermione didn't do the same but waited in the water; if she got out without Ron he wouldn't win.

Something grabbed her tail, she screamed as she went down.

"Ron, that wasn't bloody fun!" she yelled hitting him, Ron treaded water next to her; fighting the shark man had made the fishy accessories go away.

"Professor, I have a present for you," he got out of the water, shaking the droplets of water of his toned body; to which many girls giggled and blushed. He came out carrying a Durmstrang boy, whose head was still a shark, Gabriella gave him his wand and he transform his head back, it was Victor, "he tried to attack us and I don't know if it was him or another boy but someone was attacking the other two French girls," he whispered to Dumbledore as he placed Victor on the floor, so that Madame Pomfrey could look at him.

Ron changed Hermione's legs back and walked over with her to a buzzer, they pressed it together; Ron was first.

Ron waved as people cheered him and he put back on his champions robe but then remembered his team mates. He looked at the clock.

They had ten minutes left before their gillyweed ran out.

Ron tried to push off the hugs and kisses that the Beauxbatons girls were giving him, for saving Fleur and her little sister; he had to watch the water and see who came up; but he would make sure he got those kisses later.

Ron's team mates had five minutes to get back, when Draco's and his loved one, Mallorie's head popped up, Ron smiled as they pressed the second place buzzer.

Within the next five minutes, everyone was on the surface with their respective companions and team members and friends. They all were waiting for Dumbledore to announce the points which were distributed to individual people and then added to make it their team score.

Dumbledore came up on the magically conjured stage, and spoke loudly.

"My dear students, the judges have distributed the points with some discussions of course, and due to incomplete transfiguration and for attacking a student several points have been deducted so in the THIRD PLACE DURMSTRANG,"

The Durmstrangs booed loudly as Dumbledore continued " The Beauxbatons played fairly according to the rules and because of one of their champions unable to bring their companion points have been deducted and in the SECOND PLACE BEAUXBATONS."

The Beauxbatons students clapped and cheered loudly, happy to be having a second place.

"Now for the extraordinary courage and bravery and cleverness showed by Ron Weasley, He not only saved his loved one, but one of the companion for the other champion from other school, IN THE FIRST PLACE HOGWARTS." Everyone in the stands stood; loud cheers, screams and clapping was heard. Ron, Draco and even Harry who arrived last bowed and raised their hands.

Luna came forward and hugged Ron, who thanked her again for the gillyweed. Everyone in Ron's year congratulated him for his heroic performance. Fleur was still thanking him all the way to the castle and Gabrielle kept trying to hug him.

"You know, you finally got some girls to look at you" Draco said sarcastically, giving him a shoulder punch. Ron just smiled thinking about the possibilities ahead.


	14. Seven Deadly Levels

Ron sat tapping his fingers on the dining table of the Hogwarts champions' quarters. He wondered when Draco and Harry would stop yelling at each other; they had been yelling for around half an hour – Ron had been counting the time. He was fed up with their fighting, yelling and insults – half of which were pretty rubbish and childish, a nerdish first year could think of better - couldn't they just get along for this competition's sake? If Ron could get along with Draco, whose family were his family's historical enemy...Ron might have even gone as far as saying that him and Draco were actually _friends_ now, not enemies tearing at each other's throats as they have done in the previous years, but friends, who could laugh and joke together.

Ron couldn't stand it any longer and got up from his wooden chair and left the quarters, hoping to find some peace and quiet in the halls and corridors of Hogwarts. Sadly, some idiot first year student had given Peeves a load of ink bottles, passwords to each House and a key which opened up any door; even though Peeves was a poltergeist and travelling through doors and walls would be simple, Dumbledore (for the tri-wizard tournament) had put spells on every wall and door, stopping Peeves from travelling through; now he could get anywhere. That key and those passwords meant students were running and screaming, and unfortunately Fred and George had heard the noise and had decided to join Peeves to have some fun in the existing chaos, which didn't help anybody at all.

Ron ducked and hid from the flying ink bottle, itching powered and every other prank device known to wizard and muggle alike.

Ron walked out of the castle and into the castle grounds.

Ron was hit with a blast of cool air; it seeped into every pore of his skin, cold wind wrapping its cool gentle fingertips around him, but yet Ron didn't feel cold, he felt strangely at home in this cold wind. He allowed his feet to lead, not thinking about where he was walking; he needed to get away from the shouting, yelling, screaming, pranks and _the tournament_. At first he had liked the attention but now...he just wanted people to leave him alone, it was the same with the female attention – sure, he liked, loved the females and the attention he was getting from them, but now it had lost its fun, it became boring – he knew naturally how to 'work' those girls, and they just fell for him.

Ron wanted the whole thing over with. He wanted his normal life back with only homework and detentions to worry about. Only two tasks left...only two tasks away from freedom.

Ron sat at the meeting point for the third task, waiting for everyone else to turn up, which would be a long time. Ron had gotten up early and out before the daily row between Draco and Harry would start up; Ron's patience for them was starting to wear thin.

"Hello Ronald," said a voice from behind Ron, a voice which Ron knew but hadn't heard in a while.

"Fred?" said Ron questioningly as he turned around and looked up, to see the twins smiling down on him, in their usual cheeky way.

"Good guess, Ronnie," winked Fred; Ron had always been able to tell them apart, but didn't like to show it, it annoyed his mum to know that some could tell the twins apart when she couldn't.

"What are you two doing here?" said Ron, not knowing whether he should be happy they were here or not.

"Don't sound so panicked little Ronnie,"

"We don't want to do you any harm,"

"Well, not at the moment anyway," smiled George, Ron still didn't trust them – he wondered if he ever would.

"We just want to give you a present,"

"I don't know if I want your "present", said Ron looking both of them suspiciously

"Trust us, you do,"

"Really?" said Ron, still, not convinced.

"Yep," Fred dug into one of his pockets, he dumped things into George's hands; every prank and joke was in those pockets and Fred didn't want to lose any one of them.

"Tad-ahhhh"

"What is it?"

"Merlin, are you blind Ronnie?"

"I think he is Fred, even a one-eyed ogre with a blindfold on could see what this is,"

"It's an old, empty parchment; what the hell am I supposed to do with that?"

"Always has to ask questions," said Fred shaking his head and looking at George.

"It's a map which will help you, if you know what to say and how to use it" smiled George.

"The last time you two said you would "help" me, I ended up nearly performing a unbreakable vow, which would have made me give you all of my Christmas and birthday presents," Fred and George were about to defend their actions, but Ron shh-ed them and carried on, "_and_ I would have had to give you every sweet I got _and_ -,"

"Ok, Ok, we get it,"

"We haven't really _helped_ you as such in the past,"

"But think of how nice your teeth would have been," said Fred waggling his finger at Ron.

"If you hadn't had all those sweets over the years," Ron just rolled his eyes at them – they would never accept the fact that they had to be wrong sometimes.

"Back to the map, what is so special about it that you two _actually_ had to come and see me?"

"It's a special map-,"

"Well, I got that,"

"Don't interrupt," ordered Fred, not happy that he had been stopped, "as I was saying...it's a special map," Fred waited to see if Ron would interrupt him again, but Ron just glared at him, Fred smiled and carried on, "it will allow you to see where you are and where everyone or everything is,"

George took over, "for example, if you were facing something and wanted to know where it was, you could just use it and find out,"

Ron nodded and smiled at the twins, this might actually come in handy, but Ron doubted if they had made this themselves.

"Where did you get it?"

"Ronnie, do you really think we would go so low as to _steal_?" Ron just looked at them, giving them his answer.

Yes.

"He must learn to trust us, Fred," said George, shaking his head.

"You are so right, George," said Fred tutting.

George turned back to Ron, "To make it work, you have to point your wand at it and say 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good',"

Suddenly the map began to form on the blank parchment Ron watched it wide eyed as the map completed itself and began to show where everybody is.

They still hadn't answered Ron's question of where they had got it from, but Ron knew they would never tell him, so just went along with their change of subject.

"And to make the map go away," said Fred, "tap it again and say 'Mischief Managed',"

And with that the map suddenly was its old blank parchment itself.

"Erm...thanks," said Ron, taking the map off of Fred, who was loading his pockets again.

"Don't put my stuff on the floor again," said Fred to George as the two walked away.

"Well, I wasn't gonna stand there and hold _your_ stuff," replied George, Ron guessed he had rolled his eyes as he said it.

After a while, the stands filled and everyone arrived; teachers, students and judges and competitors.

"Hello everyone," said Dumbledore as the time came for the task, "this is the Hogwarts task. Each competitor will work alone, no help from any team members this time. Each competitor will touch their port key," said Dumbledore, as he pointed to flags which stood in front of the nervous competitors, "and they will be sent to a place in Hogwarts, there will be a total of seven levels to complete, each with a different task. At anytime, the competitors will be allowed to leave, by activating an emergency port key which will follow them, once they enter. But leaving will result in no points. They are looking for an object, of which I cannot give the description; each competitor has a different object," Dumbledore nodded to the nervous teenagers, they took hold of their flag, they all nodded to Dumbledore and with a flick of his wrist, every teenager flew off with their port key, not knowing what to expect.

**Ron**

Ron's stomach lurched as he "landed" in a heap somewhere in Hogwarts. Ron jumped up, not wanting to be caught with his guard down, and looked around him – nothing. No dragons or angry mer-people or Durmstrang boys with shark heads for heads.

A wicked giggle came from somewhere.

"Peeves!" said Ron, the prankster poltergeist came out from nowhere and threw ink at Ron, giggling hysterically.

Ron smiled to himself, he couldn't wait until the other competitors met Peeves, especially Harry; Harry had always been mean to Peeves and the poltergeist had never really had the chance to get his revenge, but now he would.

"Oi, Peeves, it's me Ron," he yelled, Peeves was about to throw another bottle of ink when he froze, a smile came across his face.

"Brother of the twins?" Ron beamed and nodded, Peeves dropped the ink; it landed with a _smash._

"Well, I shouldn't help you but since when did Peevseey listen to Dumbleedoree," Ron laughed and follow Peeves to a door.

"Next level," said Peeves smiling wickedly.

"Thanks," Ron opened the door and saw a spiralling stone staircase, "Oh and by the way, Harry Potter might be along soon," Peeves' transparent eyes got wide and lit up. The poltergeist floated away with a wide wicked grin on his face and Ron shut the door and carried on upwards.

The stone stairs seemed to go on forever, but there was a little black door which said 'Level Two'.

"My stop," said Ron smiling sadly, he opened the door slowly and walked in to the unknown.

The room was small, with no windows and when Ron had crossed the doorway, the door slammed shut all by itself and simply disappeared; where it had been, there was now just grey cold bricks.

Ron looked around and saw nothing but a brown battered locked chest, and Ron guessed pirate treasure wasn't going to be in there. He knew he had to open it.

Ron cast a simple alohomora and flipped it open and backed away, his wand pointing at the chest.

Nothing seemed to happen but Ron knew better than to think all was safe and go towards it; he had seen the _scary_ muggle movies where they stupidity thought it was safe and ending up getting killed because of their silliness.

A black mist rose out of the chest and because he had listened in Professor Lupin's lessons, he knew what creature this was. A boggart.

Ron swallowed and held his wand out, knowing what it would turn into.

A huge giant spider appeared; Ron's breathing quickened and he whispered

"Riddikulus," Nothing happened, except the boggart-spider advanced, a red empty bottle appeared by Ron's side – he knew what that object meant, safety, away from the giant spider but it also meant failure, and Ron wasn't going to give up just yet.

"RIDDIKULUS," Ron yelled and the spider was suddenly wearing a bright pink tutu, pink flowery ballerina pumps and a silver tiara. Ron chuckled and with a flash the ballerina boggart was gone, Ron sighed happily and walked back to the black door which had just reappeared.

Ron carried on up the staircase and reached a huge wooden red door, the handle was high up; Ron jumped but couldn't reach. He sat down in front of the large door just staring up at it, when something caught his eye.

A smaller red door.

In the corner of the huge left door there was a smaller door, which Ron could go through – if he crawled.

Ron opened the small door and crawled through, once through he dusted himself off and looked up, suddenly wishing he hadn't.

Ron felt a sense of déjà-vu while looking at the nightmare he was seeing. It was a huge dog with three heads and three pairs of eyes where looking at him. It was Fluffy, Hagrid's "pet" dog. Ron had experience how to deal with it as he was able to make it sleep back in his first year at Hogwarts. All he needed was a musical instrument when played the creature would sleep and he can move forward.

The dog was drooling while its sharp teeth were ready to strike. It hadn't still adjusted to someone's presence in the room yet. Ron didn't panic once while he took off his jumper and transfigured it into a wooden flute.

Ron began to play the flute and as the sound began the dog's eyes began to close. It looked as if the was fighting an inner battle; whether to strike the human boy in front of him or succumb to the sound and sleep.

The dog chose the latter to Ron's utter relief and within seconds it was sleeping peacefully. Ron continued to play the flute while he began to scan the area looking for the door for the next level. He remembered his first year and looked at the dog's feet. As expected there was a trap door beneath the dog's huge feet.

Ron jumped down the trapdoor and landed on his feet, he heard the door shut over his head and Fluffy resume his place on it. He noticed a door way, which led to a downwards stone staircase.

Ron plodded down the staircase as he wiped Fluffy's drool off himself; Fluffy looked scary with his three heads and six eyes, but was actually a real softie, especially for music.

Suddenly the staircase stopped and led to a dark green door, decorated with paintings of death and other nasty things. Ron sighed, prepared for the worst and opened the door.

It slammed shut behind him.

The room was like the boggart room except this room was colder and damper, it smelled death and Ron shivered – but not from the cold.

Ron knew what was in here; it was the same feeling he got when he was in the train back in his third year, he gripped his wand tightly and held it out in front of him. Only one spell would stop these creatures and Ron doubted if Harry or Draco knew it, lucky he had been taught it by Bill when he was little and had always enjoyed the spell's company when he was lonely.

Ron just had to wait for them to show themselves; and slowly they did. Their dark figures sent shivers down Ron's spine; their 'arms' reached out towards him; they wanted his life, his soul, his breath.

Ron took a deep breath and at first stuttered the spell, which had no effect what-so-ever; Ron took another breath, thought of the most happiest thought he had in his mind and said the spell confidently, calmly and boldly.

"Expecto Patronum,"

A beautiful silvery wolf jumped out of Ron's wand and charged towards the dementors; its power was immense, it shone brightly and it didn't take long for the dementors to go back to their dark hiding places, waiting for their next prey.

Ron smiled as the wolf faded away, he turned around and the dark green door opened, allowing him to exit and carry on down the stairs.

Once again the stairs stopped and ended at a turquoise door, Ron opened the door and this time there was no door.

The forbidden forest stretched out in front of him, all he could see was dark trees, their branches covering the sky, no green grass in sight, just darkness.

Ron stepped out of the door and looked back at the door, expecting to see the stone stairs or a tunnel, but all he saw was the doorframe and the turquoise door.

Ron smirked, Dumbledore was a great wizard and his little tricks could always make Ron smile.

'_How am I meant to find the next level?'_

Suddenly Ron remembered the map that Fred and George had given him earlier; maybe it would contain the forbidden forest too. And just as he suspected it did.

Ron saw a dot with his name next to it – it actually worked, to Ron's surprise. Ron scanned the map for any other signs of life or a label saying 'next level' and he did but sadly it was not the latter of the two; it was another name but unlike his own name, which was in red, the other person's name was in black.

_Merlin Blaidd Morgan_

'_Oh, he's welsh' _thought Ron smiling, maybe this person was there to help him; he had met other people in the tasks before who had been there to help him – Löwe the Lammasu and that mermaid, whose name he had never got.

And to Ron's surprise, it seemed that Merlin was walking towards him – he could see this as the map showed a trail of the person's footprints, so you could see what direction they were walking in – but instead of having two footprints, like a human, this Merlin had four and they weren't footprints but _paw_ prints; suddenly Ron didn't think Merlin was here to help him.

Ron held his wand tightly and watched the map to see what direction Merlin was going to come at him from. Ron's breathing was heavy and shaky; he didn't know what to do, unlike the dementors and boggarts there was no spell to get rid of Merlin and he couldn't play the flute to him like he did to Fluffy.

Maybe this Merlin wasn't real but a boggart made to look like this paw-printed creature, but boggarts didn't have names – this one was real.

Ron looked down at the map; Merlin was only a few metres away, a twig snapped.

Ron gulped and looked over towards the snapping sound.

It stepped forward and Ron saw two piercing deep brown eyes; sharp pearly white fangs; a blood-red tongue lolling out of its mouth; a long pointy muzzle; large alert ears and rich brown fur.

A werewolf. A blood thirsty, ready to bite, damned werewolf. What the hell was Dumbledore thinking?

The tall wolf cocked its hair to the side, staring right into Ron's blue eyes, piercing him.

The wolf gave a low growl; this flaming-haired boy was on his patch and he didn't like intruders one little bit.

Ron closed the map and put it back into his champion's robe, his actions slow as so to not provoke the wolf or to make the wolf think he was going to attack him.

The wolf walked forward slowly, he moved so smoothly and made no sound as its muscular legs advanced. Ron could tell that this wolf was a great hunter, which may have been good for the wolf itself but was bad for him and the wolf's prey – Ron just hoped it was a vegetation wolf...which was practically impossible.

Ron started to back away quietly, the wolf's brown eyes still on him.

_Bang!_

The wolf growled aggressively, Ron didn't know what or who had made the noise but his brain went into panic defenceless mode, where only one thing could ever happen.

He ran.

Ron turned and bolted; the wolf saw a chase and started to follow, he didn't run at his fastest, he wanted to tire the boy first and_ then_ attack.

As Ron was running, he realised how stupid he had been to start running; he couldn't get away from a werewolf and when running from a werewolf you can't turn around and ask for a five minute timeout.

Ron managed to get quite a way before his body began to rebel and wanted to stop, however the wolf was running at a slow pace to what it could run. The wolf pounced.

Ron's face hit the floor, but luckily he didn't hear the crack of bone; the wolf wasn't standing on him but its front paws were, while his back legs were either side of Ron – the wolf's weigh on them. But Ron did hear the crack of something...his wand. He was wandless and was pinned down by a werewolf.

Ron wished it was his bones breaking, not his wand; wands cost money – money his family didn't have – but bones would repair. Then Ron remembered earlier in the year, when he had met Ollivander who had promised him a handmade wand for free, and Ollivander had never given him a wand before the first task. That solved the problem of the broken wand, but not of the situation; he didn't have a wand now.

Ron breathed heavily; he didn't know what it was going to do: would he have to leave this task as he had been caught or would he be placed second or would he be able to carry on, but lose points because he had failed this level? Ron just didn't know and he doubted the wolf could tell him.

Suddenly, the wolf's two front paws came off of Ron and he stood back, Ron slowly got up and turned to look at the wolf, which was staring right at him. The wolf wanted a fight now that the chase had been easily ended.

"I-I don't have a wand," stuttered Ron, he shrugged and wondered if Merlin would be able to understand English while he was a wolf. But it seemed he did, he seemed to smirk at Ron.

The wolf growled and bared his sharp fangs.

Ron needed some kind of protection, but didn't have a wand...but he was a wizard, he had the magic not the wand.

Ron put his hands out in front of him, as though he was going to 'high-five' someone with both hands and took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. In the most confident voice Ron could muster he said,

"Incendio Patronum,"

It was like fire was rushing through his veins towards his hands, as the magic travelled down his arms, they seemed to glow a golden colour, Ron could see the magic flowing through his arms; all of a sudden the fire reached his hands and surged out of his palms.

The magic crashed together in a whirlwind, the magic stopped coming out of his hands, and in front of Ron stood a huge golden wolf. The wolf looked right at Merlin and growled; Ron was its master and it wasn't going to see him get hurt.

Merlin was not a stupid werewolf, so knew that he no chance against this magnificent wolf, even if it was a fire patronus.

Merlin walked towards Ron and the patronus moved aside as it knew that Merlin did not wish to cause Ron harm anymore. Merlin nudged Ron and turned, Ron knew he wanted him to follow.

They had been walking for around a minute when Merlin growled, making Ron stop, suddenly Merlin ran off; Ron had no clue what he was doing, so just stood there, his patronus at his side.

Ron realised what Merlin had been doing as a man stepped out.

Merlin, in his human form, looked more like a rat than a wolf; he had a pointy nose, big brown eyes and big ears, but like his wolf form, he was tall and muscular. And as Ron looked at Merlin he re-thought his idea about Merlin being a 'man', Merlin didn't look much older than Ron, yet Ron hadn't seen him at Hogwarts.

"Hi, I'm Merlin," smiled Merlin, as he waved at Ron, "sorry 'bout the "evil" werewolf routine, I have had to do it a few times already; all three of the girls got scared and pushed their red port key," he smirked.

"Hey, I'm Ron and nah, its ok, guessing you have too. What about the MoM, they wouldn't allow a werewolf at Hogwarts?"

Merlin chuckled, "I'm sure they wouldn't like it...if they knew about me. I'm a friend of Remus, you probably know him as Professor Lupin," Ron nodded; it made sense for the MoM to not know about Merlin.

"Follow me, promise I won't bite," Ron smiled and followed.

"You're not at Hogwarts? You left?" asked Ron, wanting to know how old Merlin actually was and if he was younger than 18, why wasn't he at Hogwarts.

"Nah, I just turned 15," Ron nodded as he kicked a stone; he had been right Merlin wasn't older than Ron, but younger; Ron guessed being a werewolf made you look older than you actually were; Lupin looked around 40 but if he had been at school with Harry's dad, he would have been in his 30's.

"I never really fitted into a school life but Lupin has been teaching me since I was 10, when my family abandon me – for being a werewolf, they're pure-bloods," Ron knew what Merlin meant, most pure-bloods were negative towards werewolves, "and Dumbledore has also started teaching me stuff here and there, he lets me live here, I have a tiny little cottage on the end of forbidden forest, covered in charms and spells, making sure no pupils ever stumble across me, whether I'm in my human_ or_ wolf form," he smiled.

Ron felt sorry for Merlin; he sounded like a nice person, but he was alone in his cottage all by himself, his family had left him and this place was probably the only place Merlin would ever live.

"Here," smiled Merlin.

Ron looked up from the floor to see a wooden blue door, it just looked like a door and doorframe but Ron guessed it led to the next level.

"Nice meeting you, Ron," smiled Merlin sadly; Ron was right, he did get lonely sometimes...a lot of the time.

"Same...maybe I could come and see you sometimes? You seem like a nice person and I'd like to get to know you,"

Merlin smiled, "Yeah, I'd love that,"

Ron smiled as he opened the door and walked through.

Ron shut the door behind him and instead of facing a stone staircase; he faced a stone room, with a glass table in the middle. And on the table there was a flag, checkered black and white, like a finishing flag.

'_This must be the end' _thought Ron happily.

Ron was just about to touch the flag when he remembered something that Dumbledore had said when he was introducing this task:

"_And they will be sent to a place in Hogwarts, there will be a total of seven levels to complete, each with a different task" _

Ron started the count the levels he had done on his fingers,  
"Level one was Peeves, level two was the boggart," Ron shivered as he remembered the huge spider, "level three was Fluffy, level four was the dementors," Ron smiled as he remembered his patronus wolf, "level five was Merlin," Ron smiled as he thought of his new friend, "...so this must be level six and Dumbledore said there would be seven," said Ron out loud.

"Well done Ron, you have not been foolish and have not fallen for the trap," said a deep voice, Ron looked around but could not see the owner of this voice, "you may finish proud,"

A golden door appeared on the opposite side of the room, Ron didn't know whether this door would be a second trap, but what else could he do?

Ron opened the door and cautiously walked through.

Ron smiled as he saw a room he recognized: the room of requirements.

The house elves, who all loved Ron very much, had shown it to him in his second year and he had been going to this room ever since; sometimes it would be a place to play, a place to eat or a place to sleep, but whatever Ron wanted, the room always gave. This was Ron's favourite room in all of Hogwarts and it seemed that he and the house elves were the only ones to know its secrets; people would randomly find this room but would never be able to find it again. But somehow Ron could always find it.

The room of requirements had a glass table with a large beautiful golden Hogwarts coat of arms.

'_Touch it' _whispered a voice; Dumbledore.

Ron trusted Dumbledore, even if it was just his voice, and touched the coat of arms.

It was like Ron had suddenly been pulled forward by the head and was now in a different place; it was like he was there but not there; like he was a ghost or sprit. He could see things happening; death, glory, darkness; but he couldn't stop those things happening, he had to let them; spells shot through his body, they just passed right through him. And Ron knew that this was real, this was the future...the next task.

Ron's eyes shot open, the brightness blinded him for a bit but slowly his eyes adjusted and he stood up. The crowd was cheering, Professors smiling; he had won.

Dumbledore came over and patted him on the back, "well done, Ron. You did not fall at the last hurdle,"

But Ron wished he had.


	15. Calm Before The Storm

Hey people, this chapter has been written by my lovely co-writer xanthrypus. Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Everything was white, and when you wake up and everything is white that means only one thing. Hospital.

'Bloody hell, not again,' Ron cursed loudly and shook his head; he had been in this place more times this week than he had his whole Hogwarts life.

"Watch your language Ronald,' Came a stern voice and he turned to see his mother sitting beside him and looking at him with a smile.

'Hey mum,' said Ron still in a sleepy voice, 'what happened and how long have I been out for?'

'A whole week,' she chuckled, 'and you will stay here until you are completely alright." Molly said matter-of- factly and Ron exactly knew when to keep his mouth shut.

'Sleeping Beauty is awake' said Draco, smiling as he walked through the hospital doors, 'I thought you should be moved to permanent damage reversal department in St. Mungo's '

Hermione tutted and rolled her eyes but she had a big grin on her face. She hugged and kissed Ron while Draco rolled his eyes.

'I am glad you are ok Ron,' said Hermione still hugging him. 'I was so worried about you.'

'Thanks Hermione' said Ron. This was typical Hermione.

'So what exactly happened? I remember touching something and then...blank' Ron said as soon as Molly left to inform madam Pomfrey about Ron's awakening.

'Yeah, you came first but in the whole Hogwarts took second place in this task' said Draco thoroughly irritated and disappointed, 'bloody Potter took the damn port key and chickened out when a bloody dementor came his way' but he retained his smile when he thought of Harry screaming like a girl.

'Oh,' said Ron a bit disappointed but completely calm. A smile played on his lips as he had the same vision as Draco but he dropped it when he saw Hermione, 'so who won the task?'

'Durmstrang did'

'But still we are in the first place right?' said Ron desperately wanting to believe that they were still ahead.

'Yeah... but we have to win the next task if we want to win the tournament'

'Oh, the next task"' said Ron suddenly shifting in to a faraway voice, 'the next task…'

'Ron….Ron….RON!'

Ron suddenly turned to see Draco and Hermione shouting his name.

'What the hell Ron? You seemed suddenly...zoned out,' said Draco; he knew Ron had something important on his mind but what he just didn't know.

'It's nothing… we can talk about it later' Ron saw madam Pomfrey and Molly coming towards him and he didn't want to talk about this in front of his already worried mother.

Madam Pomfrey conducted her usual check up and ordered that Ron should stay in the hospital wing for two to three days for a thorough recovery and after some time Molly went to inform the family that Ron was okay and up. Within minutes the whole of Weasley clan was present and several hugs and kisses were showered upon him. Fred and George asked about the task and how useful the map was and Ron found himself telling the story of how his task went. He thanked them for the map and offered to return the map but the twins refused it downright – which was to Ron surprise; they never gave him anything. Harry apologised several times and Ginny cried a lot, to Ron's annoyance. Bill sensed this and took his mother, Ginny and Harry outside the hospital wing. Charlie was all praise about how his brother did in the task and when Bill came back he also joined in the praise.

The rest of the days in hospital wing went without much activity and soon he was discharged from hospital to attend his lessons and prepare for the next task.

Soon after Ron was out of the hospital wing everyone in Hogwarts came to the champion's quarters to congratulate Ron on how well he did on the task. Even the Durmstrang students were happy about Ron's recovery and they held a small party in their boat. Ron doubted whether the party was for his recovery or it was just a way for them to brag about their latest task victory.

Ron didn't find any time to talk with Draco about the vision; he had as he was dumped with a week worth of homework. Though the champions were exempted from the final exams they were not exempted from homework and detentions.

The next day Ron found himself sitting in the class room. Even though this was his favourite class of the lot, he couldn't quite find the necessary interest needed for this class. He was suddenly startled by the voice of Professor Moody's barking voice and Ron got ready to hear whatever the Professor was going to say.

'Close your books and take out your wand' barked Moody who was in his usual bad mood, 'today we are going to discuss something important and I need your complete attention'

'Has this man ever laughed?' asked Ron to Seamus who chuckled.

'No, well from the look of his face he hasn't,' added Draco from behind Ron, trying to hide his laughter.

'I wonder if he has ever had a girlfriend' chimed in Dean, he his cheeky manner, '...if he has ever been kissed'

It seemed that a lot of the class had heard Dean's comment and started to laugh...which they instantly regretted.

'QUITE CLASS' boomed Moody, silence waved through the class 'now boy as you think you are so clever, you can come and join me up here,' sneered Moody, pointing to the space to his left, 'name?'

'Dean Thomas' he said quietly, all cockiness gone. He stood nervously next to Moody.

'Now today class, we will be studying the Imperius Curse...with practical,'

The pure-bloods and the Slytherin half-bloods in the room gasped, knowing the spell, the muggle looked around clueless – minus Hermione. She had shot her hand up, he grunted and pointed at her.

'But sir, that is one of the three Unforgivable curses, performing it means live in Azkaban or the kiss,'

'Right,' a proud smile crept on to her face 'but' suddenly it was gone 'me and Dumbledore has decided that you shall need to know what it feels like and should have a chance to fight it under controlled conditions...so first up is our friend Dean'

With a flick of Moody's wand, Dean was hopping around and belting out the national anthem, the class tried to hide its laughter; no one wanted to be next. After he got bored of a singing Dean, Moody took off the spell, Dean sat down embarrassed and the next victim was up.

'Oi, you did you make-up in me lesson once, up,' Lavender went pale but still stood up and next to him. With a flick, she was forced to be a squirrel which got a laugh from the class. Crabbe and Goyle grunted. Moody stopped Lavender.

'It seems we have two pigs in the class,' and the next thing they knew, Crabbe and Goyle were rooting around on the floor, happily squealing like little piglets. That time the class allowed its laughter to echo around the room.

The pig Crabbe and Goyle stayed for longer than the other two but Moody got bored and decided a new victim was needed.

'Ah Longbottom, I knew your parents,' Moody pointed next to him. And unlike the last three curses no one laughed but gasped. Neville was doing a series of quite astonishing complex gymnastics which he would not have been able to do self-aware, but like the last curses he soon got bored of controlling Neville.

'How about our champions? I'm sure they'll need practice,'

Ron knowing he would have to do it got up and confidently walked to his side, Draco followed his head down and Harry gulped and shuffled up.

'Now who to start with...,' he flicked his wrist and at first it seemed like Harry was going to fight and win...for a second and then he just happily skipped around the class room like a happy five year old. Singing lovely girly little songs, in a terrible voice, and every so often sighing and looking at the 'cuuuute 'ickle birdies'.

Harry was under for the longest but soon Moody was on to his next victim.

'How about you Malfoy?'

Draco did even better than Harry at fighting; he lasted around a minute before succumbing to the curse. Draco trotted around the class, being a horse, he would neigh every so often and try and listen for a reply. He was under for the shortest time so far.

'Now just you left Weasel,'

Ron waited for the wrist and calmed him and his body down. He felt it; it was like a war in his head, between him and the Imperius curse, he closed his eyes so that he could fight it.

To the rest of the class it looked as though Ron was about to give in like the rest, but he was about to do something no one was expecting.

Professor Moody got a bit of his own medicine.

He started to dance embarrassingly around the class and sing songs that Ron only knew because of his dad; Ron kept his eyes on him, making sure he didn't lose his concentration – it would lead to the end of the spell and right at that moment Ron was having fun and the rest for the class seemed to be enjoying it.

News of what Ron had done in his DADA lesson spread and everyone wanted to see the memories of those who had seen it, but of course like gossip, copied memories can be changed; now Ron had actually performed it on Moody, then he had been able to do something completely different while Moody was under, and a thousand other lies spread, but when asked Ron only told the truth.

Back in the champion's quarters after dinner, Ron and Draco were sitting silently watching the fire. They were not in the mood after class to do homework and such other mindlessly boring things.

'Could you tell me about what you saw?' Draco started the conversation.

'Yes' Answered Ron, still watching the fire.

'So, what is it?' Asked Draco who was now watching Ron with concern and curiosity in his eyes, 'Is this about the next task?'

Ron remained silent for a minute or two before answering.

'When I touched the coat of arms in the end of the third task, I had a vision' said Ron in a silent voice.

Draco knew that whoever reached the object first in the task would get a vision about the next task, everyone knew that. The vision would comprise of clues about what the task was and the champions could then prepare accordingly. But he didn't know why that made Ron so bothered.

'Well, what is it,' asked Draco when Ron didn't look like he was going to continue.

'I saw something... I know the object was supposed to give us a glimpse of the future about the next task... but what I saw was completely different'

'What did you see?'

'I don't know...' said Ron thinking hard; no one had asked what he had seen 'I saw a building in the middle of the sea, it was... scary. I felt... death... despair... fear and there was someone... laughing' the last part sounded so out of place compared to the horrid things he had described before but Ron knew it fitted; the laugh was horrid, it has nasty and sounded evil.

Ron looked at Draco when he asked what did he think about all this, but the boy was completely pale.

'Draco, are you okay?' asked Ron suddenly concerned for his friend.

'Ron, did you know what place you saw in your vision?'

'No, I don't know, as I said I never seen that bloody place in my life, and I hope I don't...but I bet you're gonna say otherwise,' Draco nodded

'I have heard my father talking about that place,'

'And?' prompted Ron in a way of asking Draco to continue.

'We have to go to Dumbledore and request him to stop this tournament. NOW!" Draco shouted in the champion's room suddenly looking as if he was going to die any instant.

'What the hell are you talking about Draco?' Ron was completely clueless but a distant bell was ringing in his head.

'Haven't you heard of that place you just saw? The only place where you always feel death, despair and fear. Full of those wretched creatures that can make you feel like shit,'

Now it was Ron's turn to turn pale, he had realised why those bells were ringing.

'Bloody hell, what the fuck was Dumbledore thinking? I swear that guy is mad. Sending us to a place like that'

'I don't know, maybe they have security and all in that place. Well I always thought the last task would be something dangerous'

'Yeah it has security but that security is more dangerous that the people who 'live there'...well I am not going to that place. Never. I am out of this tournament' Draco was practically screaming now; he had heard stories and because of his family history he knew that one point in his life – whether he was guilty or not – he would end up there and he did not want a pre-visit.

'No you are not! You can't you're bound to the contract when your name came out of the goblet of fire and there is no way you are leaving me with Poo-er,' Draco nearly smiled.

'But that place is insane. Everybody who goes there is insane. Don't you know?'

"I know, of course I know. I am pure-blood too, even though me and my family might not act like it we are. Like you I've heard stories'

'What's going on here?' Harry's curious voice suddenly interrupted the conversation between Ron and Draco.

'_Curiosity killed the cat' _thought Ron to himself.

'Where the hell have you been?' Ron and Draco both shouted looking at Harry.

'Library, I was finishing my homework' Harry shrugged and sat on the chair in front of the fire.

'_More like copying off Hermione'_

'So what you shouting about?' asked Harry, wanting answers

''bout the next task' Ron said shaking his head, Draco looked at Ron with defiant stare.

'What about it?' Asked Harry to no one in particular.

Ron looked at Draco before answering and he just shook his head; he still didn't want anything to do with it.

'Well, for starters...we're going to Azkaban'


	16. Welcome to Azkaban, Enjoy Your Stay

This great chapter was created by my co-writer xanthrypus. We hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Ron entered the library to do some homework. He was still a week behind with his school work, especially potions and considering Snape, that was definitely a bad thing. So after fighting a long internal battle with himself, Ron decided to do some potions work.

As he entered the library, Ron saw a rare and astonishing sight, never ever seen before in Hogwarts' long and grand history... a muggle born and a Malfoy having a decent conversation.

"You have to help, Grang-Hermione" Draco said in a hushed voice. "Ron and Dumbledore are off their rockers."

Ron knew what this was about but he let the conversation go on; he was curious to how Hermione would evaluate this hopeless situation.

"Well, you cannot turn your back now on Ron, can you?" Hermione is also whispering cautiously simultaneously looking out for madam Pince; if she was caught talking to Draco Malfoy, of all people, her reputation would be ruined. "Ron is counting on you watch his back and you know very well you cannot break the contract"

"I know, but I'm scared for everyone" Draco said in a concerned voice "I mean how can the ministry of magic put nine lives in jeopardy over a tournament?"

"What about your father?" Asked Hermione, hoping to put a stop to Draco's concern.

"What about him?" Asked Draco looking confused.

"Well, your father raised so much tantrum when you acted like you have been hit by a hippogriff" Hermione said as she raised her eyebrows " I wonder what will he do, when he learns his son is going to Azkaban?"

"Oh shut up" said Draco. He looked like he is almost about to laugh.

Ron thought this is a good time to enter the conversation. He carefully tip-toed in; to appear like he had heard nothing.

"OOhh…what's happening here? A muggle born and a Malfoy in a library doing homework together" Ron said loudly in a mock surprised voice making Hermione and Draco jump up. "Should I inform about this to daily prophet? I am sure this would make front page news! Why not, this could be even in the history of magic text books. Finally we can hear something interesting from professor Binns."

"Oh shut up Ron." Draco said and all of them laughed, only to be scolded from madam Pince.

It was two hours before they exited the library. They didn't talk anything about the next task but did their homework in silence, talking only when necessary – which was most of the time as potions and Ron never mixed.

After doing the same thing for a week - that is doing homework with Hermione and Draco in library - Ron was now up to date in his schoolwork and it gave him time to think about what he is going to do in the next task.

Ron and Draco thought about several theories as to why they were shipped to Azkaban for the next task but it was fruitless. Hermione even came up with a theory about how it could be a replica made to look like Azkaban but it didn't fit with the bill as to how he felt death and everything when he made contact with that damn coat of arms. After sometime they gave up as nothing fell in place and dreaded what they have to do in Azkaban.

Days passed quickly at Hogwarts much to Ron's liking. Exams were over and much to Ron's relief champions had been exempted from exams. But the days to the next task were getting near and the champions were getting very anxious.

Soon it was the night before the next task.

"I am going to kill myself." Harry was crying like a baby in a corner of the champions quarters Hermione and Ginny were trying to shut him up. Ron and Draco looked at him disgustingly and said nothing.

"How could Dumbledore let this happen?" Draco asked the whole room for the hundredth. "If only my father knew about this, he could have used his influence at the ministry and could have done something about this."

"Yeah as if your father could talk to the goblet of fire and bribe it to forget your name." Ron said sarcasm filled his voice. "Just shut up and open your mouth only if you have better ideas." Ron was past annoyed now, he didn't want to do the task, with it being at Azkaban, but would Draco just shut up about it?

Everyone was silent after that, except Harry who was still going on about how his life is completely hopeless, which Ron silently agreed with.

Ron decided that everybody should go to bed and try to have some sleep. Everyone knew that they couldn't go to sleep; thinking about going to Azkaban tomorrow morning was not like going to bed thinking about your wedding tomorrow.

Ron watched as everybody nodded their head including Harry. Ron sat in silence for a minute and went to his own bed with his dreadful thoughts to accompany his sleep.

The next morning everybody gathered in the Quidditch pitch. Students were excited about the task; they didn't know the task yet, or it's setting; and were supporting their schools. Students dressed in Hogwarts uniform were carrying a flag which 'Weasley is our king' written in golden colours on it. Everybody was curious as to what the champions faced this time. Many first years were betting – bets which, of course, had been done by Fred and George – that the task was just a simple duel with Dumbledore and whoever wins, wins the tournament.

The mood in the champions' camp was grim. Outside, people were excited about the task; here the students were dreading about the task.

Ron saw, like himself, the other champions were all looking green faced and ready to vomit. He didn't blame them, after all who wouldn't feel like this if they were sent to seal their own coffins; Ron had been "kind" enough to tell the others of their fates.

Hermione, Pansy and Ginny were all present in the tent. Hermione muttering soothing words to Ron from time to time; this wasn't very soothing so Ron spent his time trying to block her and the future task out.

At last the dreaded voice of Dumbledore rang throughout the grounds.

"Welcome to the final task of the tournament, dear students. This task will be incredibly dangerous compared to the other task we have witnessed until now. All the champions will be provided with a port key, which will send them to a location where the Trophy of eternal glory will be hidden and protected by the guardians. This is a group task and whichever team finds the trophy first will be transported back to Hogwarts and the trophy will return back to determine second place. The location will only be revealed to the champions once they touch the port key. Now my dear students let us welcome our brave champions for the final task."

Loud cheers and claps were heard as the students' excitement increased as they waited the champions' arrival; Ron himself found at the edge of the tent getting ready to venture outside.

Hermione and Ginny both hugged him, tears in their eyes and wished him and everyone good luck before going out and joining other students at the stands.

Again a loud cheer was heard as the champions came to the podium where three empty butter beer bottles tied with coloured ribbon were placed. Three port keys to hell.

Ron looked at his team and nodded as if saying 'This is it. Let's do it'. Draco nodded in response and Harry just muttered something under his breath.

All three teams got the instructions from Professor McGonagall and they all put their hands on the empty bottle in front of them.

"The team which tops the table will be going first." Ron barely heard what Dumbledore was saying as he felt the unfamiliar tug under his stomach as the port key took them to the pre destined location.

They were transported to an island in the middle of a sea. The final task has begun.

Ron's imaginations of Azkaban in his nightmares were nothing compared to the sight which was in front of him. In the middle of the sea, there stood a black gigantic tower, surrounded by thousands of dementors circling the tower. Bruised clouds huddled together, blacking the sky. Thunder cried its tortures, pain and hell out; the wind battered everything in its path; nothing was safe from it. The waves crashed down on the jagged, cold rocks below; the white horses tried to escape from their watery hell.

Ron looked around him and he noticed a big boat, a bridge and three brooms, he looked at Draco and Harry and they too were looking at the tower with wide eyes.

"Welcome to Azkaban, we hope you have a nice stay," Ron said sarcasm dripping from every word.

"I thought my father was exaggerating a bit, when he described Azkaban, but now I know it was a bloody understatement." Said Draco

"Ok, we can't stand here all day long," said Ron his voice shaking because of the cold. "Let's take that broom and get inside."

"Are you mad?" Started Harry; Ron and Draco turned to look at him. "What? If we fly the dementors can see us, let's go by the boat undetected."

"Who are you and what have done with a git called Harry Potter?" Ron said shaking his head. "Good one Harry, Glad to see you are using your brains."

"Where are the other school champions, they should be here by now?" Draco asked looking around. Nobody was around them and they wondered where the other champions were dropped.

"Who cares? Let's get out of here." Ron ordered them to get on the boat. They took turns in driving the boat. After an hour they reached the Azkaban dock, their bodies completely numb.

"I wonder what's behind this door." Draco wondered aloud.

"Only one way to find out." Ron said coldly and opened the large door.

The interior of the prison was completely black. They all lighted their wands but didn't help much. Walking carefully they moved forward, suddenly they heard someone screaming.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!

The voice was coming directly from the door in front of them. They looked at each other and got ready to duel whatever inside the locked door. Ron opened the door slowly and carefully.

And suddenly Ron knew what the vision was all about. It's a trap. Someone had tinkered with the port key. They were not supposed to be at Azkaban at all.

In the middle of the room a bunch of people with cloaks and mask stood inside a circle. Bellatrix Lestrange laughing and screaming around them.

Inside the circle, Lord Voldermort stood smiling evilly. A huge snake uncoiling itself around him.

"Welcome to Azkaban, Harry Potter."


	17. The End?

_So readers this looks like the end of this story for now but I'm sure me and xanthrypus shall have more on the way for you. So a _**HUGE**_ thankyou for your continued reading, favouriting, alerting and reviews :) You have been great readers and I hope you enjoyed. So from both me and xanthrypus, thank you so so so much :D_

* * *

'Welcome to Azkaban, Harry Potter,'

Voldermort's cold voice greeted the three teenagers. Bellatrix was laughing to her heart's content, finally after a long time in Azkaban. The other death eaters had a smug look on their face except one. Lucius Malfoy.

Ron's eye suddenly scanned the death eaters, his eyes falling on Lucius Malfoy. Lucius was torn between two emotions. Happiness because finally Harry Potter, the-boy-who-just-wouldn't-bloody-die, the boy who had freed his _own _elf! That boy was going to die and horror; his son was with the wrong side.

Ron for a minute felt betrayed and thought Draco has a part in this but when he looked at Draco who was looking at his father with hate and disgust he knew that Draco was surprised just like him; how could his own father betray him like this.

'Father, how can you?' Draco said hate filled in his voice and tears filled his eyes, 'How does it feel father, to betray your own son?'

'Draco, silence!' Lucius ordered, 'Come join us and you can kill this blood traitor after the dark lord has finished playing with Potter,'

'Blood traitor?' Draco shouted, he completely forgot that all of them including Voldermort were watching him as he continued 'father, I would not be alive all this time if not for this _blood traitor _friend of mine!'

'Friend?' Lucius gasped completely horrified at this new revelation, 'you know very well that Malfoy's and Weasley's are enemies by blood, they **are** blood traitors Draco...disgusting, vile, and worthless, the list is endless,'

Ron took this as an opportunity and chose to taunt Lucius. He needed to think about what he was going to do and his strategic mind need some time to process and find an escape route. Lucius Malfoy was going to give him that much needed time.

'How does it feel Lucius?' Started Ron looking straight at Lucius, 'To have to kill your own son?'

'Shut up you blood traitor,' Lucius said, his words full of anger, his son was lying to him...wasn't he? 'You put my own son against me. Well that doesn't stop me from killing you Weasley,'

'You'd have to kill me first,' Draco said to everybody's surprise, Harry looked like he was going to drop dead with shock, but in some weird way Ron wasn't _that _surprised; Draco was standing against his own father for Ron, a Weasley?"

'Enough' Bellowed Voldermort, clearly bored of this family quarrel; it had been exciting at first but was now trivial, 'you can choose who will kill whom after I finished with Harry Potter,'

'I am sorry my lord' Lucius bowing, 'my son is not in his right mind, I beg you show him mercy,'

'If your son is fool enough to die, let him be Lucius, as I said before he is not worthy enough to join us,' Bellatrix shouted in her crazy maniacal voice. Draco seemed to look smug at this statement.

'How dare you Bella? He is my son, what does your sister say about this?' said Lucius now completely horrified.

'I don't care what Cissy says Lucius; I serve the dark lord and him alone,'

'I am impressed at your servitude Bella… now if you don't mind I have Potter to kill and I give you the pleasure to kill the other..._two'_ said Voldermort.

At the same time Ron's mind was racing, He didn't know what to do, the doors outside were guarded by dementors, so running through the front door was suicide. The only way to survive this encounter was to fight as long as it took help to arrive...if help arrives.

Without wasting any time, Ron ordered Harry and Draco to fire whatever spells flashed in their head and run like hell in the opposite direction towards the main door.

Suddenly three well aimed reductos spells flew towards death eaters and all hell broke loose.

The plan was simple; run towards the door without getting hit by a curse and if you are still alive by the time you reach the door, open it, grab the broom and fly as fast as possible anywhere away from the wretched prison of Azkaban.

But the problem was they never considered Azkaban's protective enchantments.

As soon as they fired their curses which fortunately hit three death eaters square on the chest and burst them in to pieces they ran towards the door in which they entered earlier and opened it, slamming it shut behind them, but what they saw completely took them by surprise.

Instead of an empty hall which had greeted them earlier, they found huge staircases running up the tower.

'What the hell! What are we going to do Ron?' asked Draco not knowing what to do; he looked to his captain and friend for a plan, but more importantly security.

"Well, you can sit here and die _or_ run up those stairs, like your life depends on it...because it does,' Ron said. They could hear the death eaters trying to pull open the huge doors; the three started their climbing.

Ron reached the upper floors first, because of his long legs, but suddenly he wished he wasn't first.

'This must be the place where the prisoners are held,' said Ron completely dumb founded by the number of prisoners Azkaban held. They were all inside a metal barred cells and they wore nothing but a ragged cloth covering their important parts. The whole floor stank with sweat and other humanly fluids.

'Help me open them,' Ron ordered to Draco and Harry.

'What are you mad? These are not pretty criminals Ron. They are loony murderers and dark wizards,' cried Draco hearing Ron's idea.

'They can buy us time, I think they will be quite happy to get out and start some rioting,' said Ron, with a small smile as he thought of the hell the death eaters would have to go through. He tried an alohomora spell which to his surprise worked!

'If you say so,' shrugged Harry and began to throw hasty alohomoras. Draco shook his head but followed suit.

They ran towards the end of the tower opening random cells. They could hear the death eaters shouting random curses at the now freed prisoners, who didn't waste any time in firing them back.

But their escape plan was once again disrupted when they reached the top most floor of the prison.

Three death eaters, Bellatrix, Lucius and Voldermort all suddenly apparated in front of Ron, Draco and Harry.

'Three school kids trying to out-run _us_,' Bellatrix happily taunted, 'Lucius, I always thought your son to be a little dumb, but your son broke my expectations. He is completely dumb,'

'Hush,' said Voldermort in his eerie cold voice, 'kill them'

Another three death eaters apparated behind Ron, Draco and Harry and held them by their throats. They grabbed all of their wand and broke them in two.

Now they were completely out of options.

But as soon as Bellatrix raised her wand to curse Ron, her wand slipped out of her hands and flew directly to Ron, who has disarmed her with a wandless expilliarmus.

One of the death eaters made to fire a curse at Ron but Bellatrix was having none of it.

'No,' she shrieked, 'if the little boy wants to play than that's what we will do,' she pushed other death eaters back, 'he's mine,'

Ron watched as Harry was pulled away by his captor and Voldermort, with the other death eaters, followed smiling smugly.

'Any rules to this?' smiled Ron; he knew he had to act confident, otherwise Bellatrix might sense his fear. She laughed at him; this boy seemed to be happy about duelling the most powerful female witch in the world.

'No, are you stupider than my nephew?' Draco tried to wiggle out of the strong arms that held him, but he knew it was useless; he was going to watch his friend...best and only friend, be tortured and killed. Ron just smiled at Draco, it was a reassuring smile, one that gave hope but Draco knew there was no such thing.

Draco closed his eyes as _Auntie _Bellatrix fired a curse.

A strange and eerie coldness filled the air and Draco felt the arms that had been around his neck drop. Was he dead?

'Still want that duel without rules?' laughed Ron, it was a cruel laugh, and Draco wondered if Ron had been taken over.

'What! What!' Bellatrix shrieked as black hooded figures floated behind Ron; he nodded and they glided over to her, 'No...no..noo,' she flapped around the floor searching for her wand but it was no use.

'Come on, I don't think this is a sight we should be seeing,' Draco nodded and followed Ron; Ron was heading towards Harry; he knew he couldn't just leave the boy behind, even if he was an idiot.

'Why are they following us? And how the hell did you get them here?' whispered Draco to Ron, as he looked behind and saw dark floating figures following them.

'They are following us because I ordered them too and it is a dark spell; when I had that _wrong _vision I thought I might as well brush up on what we might come up against, which would obviously be dementors and found a lovely little dark spell,' smiled Ron, Draco almost laughed, but then he remembered where he was and what they were about to do.

Suddenly they heard a high-pitched scream.

'Harry,'

'Potter,' Ron tutted at Draco's use of Harry's second name, but smiled at its ironic use; Draco hated Harry, that you could hear through the tone of voice he used but yet he was about to risk his life saving the boy.

'Plan?' said Draco looking between a large door; which the death eaters, Potter and Voldermort lay, and Ron.

'I haven't had one so far and it has gone alright,' Draco didn't look very pleased to hear that, 'but don't worry, 'm sure everything will go just fine,'

'What _are_ we going to do then?'

'Erm, storm it,' said Ron smiling, like that was the best, fool-proof thing to do. Draco just smiled; how could Ron be calm when they were about to blast in on Voldermort and his very angry supporters? Well they did have some dementors at their command.

'One...two...THREEE!' Draco jumped up as Ron yelled 'three'.

They ran a cold small room, filled with now confused death eaters, a crying Harry Potter and Voldermort, who did not look very happy to see his party crashed.

'Now give us the boy, or you get attacked by some very angry dementors,' the dementors advanced menacingly.

'No.'

'Well, then...,'

The next few minutes were a blur of curses, most bad, and patronuses but then the curses stopped.

And what Ron saw horrified him.

Death eaters lay on the floor, which wasn't so bad, but Draco and Harry were being held by two very strong looking death eaters. Voldermort stood in the middle looking very smug somehow he dispersed the dementors back from where they came; Ron couldn't do anything, his dementors were gone.

'What now traitor?'

Ron gulped and looked helplessly at Draco and Harry.

'Who shall it be? I admire your dark skill, so you may walk free _or_ Draco here may walk free, the ones left shall be killed,'

For once in his life, Ron knew what he was going to do and it was a decision that both his heart and head agreed on.

'Draco walks,' Ron looked down defeated; he allowed a death eater to bind his arms behind his back, so that he couldn't perform anymore wandless magic.

Draco was let free but he was a tiny threat; he had no wand and couldn't do any wandless magic.

'Ron...thank you for your friendship,' whispered Draco as he walked past.

'Say good bye boy,' Voldermort raised his wand up, but Ron just looked straight into that things eyes and stood there proud; yes, maybe Harry was going to die, but maybe Draco could go get help and those two would be fine. But at least, the person who had come so close to him in the last few months and was now the friend he treasured closest to his heart was now walking free.

The curse seemed to fly in slow motion towards...Draco pushed past his escort; no way was this amazing person dying.

'Noo,' he yelled and pushed Ron from the curses path.

But sadly, the push was too strong and Ron tumbled out of the towers window, the jagged rocks would be there to catch him.

The last thing he saw was a blonde headed person get hit with the killing spell, before falling in to the cold sea in to the dark abyss.

_**After several days.**_

Everything was white. The instant he opened his eyes. The bright white hit his eyes almost binding him.

'This must be where the dead people come,' thought Ron sadly, he never thought he would die this young. And never in his lifetime would he have thought that Draco Malfoy was going to save him, only to push him in to the cold sea. What was Malfoy thinking?

But what he never understood was 'the voices'. He could hear the voices coming from somewhere but couldn't place them clearly. All he could hear was a woman's light mumbling,

'Must be other dead people chatting. After all they have all the time in the world,' thought Ron but his thought was interrupted by a sudden crash of human feeling to his body.

'What the?' Mumbled Ron, terrified.

'Oh my god Ron, I was so scared...I thought you were dead...after they fished you out of the sea,'

Fishing him out of the sea? Where was he... this voice was familiar…HERMIONE?

'Hermione…am I alive or are you dead as well?' asked Ron, wondering how and why Hermione would have died.

'You are alive, ,' chuckled a voice, 'though I must say you were almost through the veil when we brought here,' said the old unmistakable voice of professor Dumbledore.

'Professor Dumbledore,' said Ron suddenly trying to sit up.

'It is alright , I know what happened. Draco and Harry have given me a clear account of what happened,'

'Draco?' asked Ron surprised and happy at the same time, 'Draco is alive? But the last thing I saw was him getting hit by my killing curse,'

'Your vision must have been blurred...probably due to all the fog ," said Dumbledore his expression grave, 'what happened really was that,'

'My dad,' interrupted Draco, entering the hospital wing. He looked completely out of shape. He must have been crying for days as his eyes were fluffy and red, but this was not because of his dad's death but because he believed that this one true and only friend was dead, 'my dad got hit with the killing curse. He sacrificed himself to save me,'

'Your dad?' asked Ron not believing what he was hearing. Lucius Malfoy finally chose a side and his final act was saving his son from death by sacrificing himself; Merlin, that killing curse must have been confused.

'That means Draco...' started Ron as something clicked in his mind.

'I am amazed , at how you put all the pieces of the puzzle in so quickly...it took me a day or two,' said Dumbledore smiling at Ron, 'yes. This means Draco has the same protection as Harry. Lucius sacrificed himself to provide protection to his son,'

'So now the Lord Voldermort has real problems to deal with,' said Ron a smile creeping in to his face. Finally they had an advantage against the dark side.

'Yes ...now with your ability to control dementors and Draco's protection charm and Hermione's intelligence, we have finally a force to be reckoned with,' said Dumbledore looking each of them in the eye.

'We will be ready Professor,' said Draco, he was not the boy he once was. He had changed completely. All thanks to Ron.

They will be ready when the time comes...


End file.
